You
by soda-denial
Summary: Dark/Daisuke. It all started when Dark told Risa why he will never like her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : DN Angel doesn't belong to me. You already knew that though.

**Characters** : Daisuke, Dark, Risa, Riku, Satoshi, Takeshi, Emiko, Kosuke, Daikii, Towa

**Warnings** : Male/Male, cursing.

Note : /Talking in heads/  
"Talking aloud"

* * *

**You**

**"D**AAAAARRRRRKKK!!!" Risa called, over rooftops. She was determined to find the phantom theif tonight, whether or not it killed her.

Dark, who happened to be hiding behind a nearby building, sighed. "Damn, that girl just doesn't give up, does she?" he asked himself, quietly.

Risa had, so far, chased Dark from the crime scene, where he had stolen another piece of art work, around the city, and finally, they ended up in Daisuke's neighborhood.

Dark knew that he couldn't go back to Daisuke's house, because Risa might find out about Daisuke's little secret. He had to just sit and wait for her to go home.

That's when Dark got a brilliant idea.

/Hey, Daisuke! Can I tell her something weird so that she leaves me alone?/ Dark asked.

/Err...What do you want to tell her?/ Daisuke asked.

/I love you/ Dark replied.

/WHAAAATTT?!!/ Daisuke yelled. Dark smirked, knowing how red the innocent boy's face would be, if he could see it.

/Hahaha...I meant, I'll tell her that I love you/ he replied, chuckling. Daisuke frowned.

/Why...don't we just transform?/ he asked, refusing to let Dark hurt Risa like that.

/That won't make her go away though!/ Dark exclaimed.

/Dark! You just have to put up with her! You can't lie about being in love! It's not right! Harada-san deserves the truth!/ Daisuke yelled.

Dark groaned. "Fine, I'll go tell the truth!" he yelled out. Daisuke sighed, but said nothing.

Dark stepped out from behind the building. Risa noticed him and raced over.

"Dark! I've been looking everywhere for you! Do you wanna go on a date on Saturday?" Risa asked, excitedly. Dark shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Risa-san, I don't really want to go out with you," Dark told her.

/DARK!! You don't have to be so blunt!!/ Daisuke yelled.

/Hey, all you said was I had to tell the truth. But, I did say sorry to her/ Dark replied.

Risa stared at Dark, sadly. "Why not? Do you not like my hair? Or is it my dress? 'Cuz, I can change!" she asked, desperatly.

Dark shook his head. "Changing won't help. It's not you. I just...like someone else..." Dark admitted.

Both Risa and Daisuke's eyebrows shot up. "R-Really? ... Who is it? I-Is it anyone...I know?" Risa asked, trying to hold back tears.

Dark smirked. "Yeah, you know him pretty well..." Dark said, the smirk not leaving his face.

"HIM?!"

/HIM?!/

Daisuke and Risa asked at the same time. Dark's smirk broadend and he chuckled a little, mostly at Daisuke.

"Yeah, _him_," he replied. "He's the one I want making noise underneath me..."

Dark could see Risa's upset face go quite red at this comment. He just knew that at this moment Daisuke's was the same color.

"Ugh...my sister's right, you are a pervert..." Risa mumbled, her nose wrinkled in disgust. Although, she could help but imagine the image of Dark with another guy.

"Well, see you around," Dark said, saluting her and leisurely walking away. Risa, for once, didn't chase him.

She slumped onto the ground, the reality of it all beginning to sink in. Letting out a small sob, she hugged herself, and waited for someone to come find her.

Meanwhile, Dark decided to transform back into Daisuke. As soon as Daisuke was returned to his body, he began to yell at Dark.

/Dark, that was mean!/ he told the theif.

/What? I said sorry, and I was nice the entire time!/ he argued.

Daisuke sighed. "You don't get it..." he mumbled, opening his front door.

Emiko was standing inside, tapping her foot, impatiently. When she saw Daisuke, she immediatly began to yell at him.

"Dai-chan, where were you!? I thought something happened to you! You've been gone for hours! Did you get the painting?" Emiko asked.

Daisuke blinked. "I--err, he was running away from Risa, again, so that's why I'm late. And, yeah, the painting's right here, mom," Daisuke answered, pulling a rather small painting out of his shirt.

Emiko squealed when she saw it. "Aww! You got it! I love this one! It's my favorite!" she exclaimed. Emiko threw her arms around Daisuke, hugging him. "Thanks so much, Dai-chan!"

"No problem, mom," was the muffled reply. "I've got homework, so I'm going up to my room."

"Alright. Goodnight honey," Emiko replied.

Daisuke ran up to his room, and closed the door behind himself. /Daisuke, you don't have homework! You did your's with Hiwatari!/ Dark exclaimed, pretending to be astonished.

/Ah, shut it, Dark/ Daisuke replied.

Daisuke laid down on his bed and sighed, heavily. "Harada-san is gonna be really sad...Jeez Dark..."

/Hey, you told me to tell the truth and I did!/ Dark exclaimed.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. /Yeah, you told the truth, but you also just saluted and walked away! You didn't offer any comfort to her at all!/ Daisuke pointed out.

/Dai-chan...You.../ Dark started, but then ended up only sighing.

Daisuke and Dark remained in silence as Daisuke replayed the Risa fiasco in his mind. That's when he remembered something.

"Hey, Dark...Who is the boy that you were talking about?" Daisuke asked.

/Heh, heh, heh...Daisuke, I can't tell you that!/ Dark sang.

/Aww, c'mon! Please!/ Daisuke pleaded.

Dark pretended to think about it for a minute, then shook his head, gleefully. /No way, Dai-chaaaaannn!/

Daisuke folded his arms across his chest and pouted. "Dark, you're so mean..." he muttered.

After a couple of minutes of silence, right when Daisuke got undressed to change into his pajamas, Dark spoke up again.

/Dai-chan, do you really wanna know?/ he asked.

Daisuke stopped what he was doing, and nodded, furiously. /Yeah!/

/Really?/ Dark asked.

Daisuke nodded again.

/Really-Really?/ Dark asked.

Daisuke paused for a second then nodded. "Yeah!"

/Really-Really-Really?/

/Yes! Now tell me!/

/But, really? Do you really-really-really-reeeeaaaaalllllyyyy want to know?/ Dark asked, trying not to laugh.

"Dammit Dark!" Daisuke yelled. /Yeah, I want to know.../

Dark smirked. /You/

* * *

-awkward cough-  
It only goes downhill from here people.  
D:

-Taryn


	2. Chapter 2

_Dark smirked. /You/ _

Daisuke blinked. "Dark! Don't joke about things like that!" he yelled. "Who is it really?"

Daisuke could hear Dark laughing. /Dai-chan, it really is you! You're the best host I've ever had! Definitely the cutest!/

Daisuke's face went bright red. "D-Dark . . ." he muttered.

"Dai-chan, I'm coming in! You'd better have pants on!" Emiko called. Daisuke looked down, then rushed to put pants on.

"Ok, mom!" he said. She opened the door.

"Did you finish your homework?" she asked, immediately. Daisuke nodded, and she continued talking. "Good . . . Dai-chan, I want to tell you and Dark that I'm giving you both time off!" she exclaimed.

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. Emiko nodded. Daisuke grinned. "Great! Thanks, mom!"

Emiko smiled a little. She turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway. "Honey, try not to fall in love with him . . ." she said before leaving.

Daisuke stared after her. "What . . .?" Dark burst out laughing.

/Wow, Emiko figured it out!/ he exclaimed. /Hmm . . . or maybe Towa was spying again . . . /

Daisuke's face went red. "Ugh . . ." /Dark, I'm going to sleep now, I'll think about you tomorrow . . . / he told the thief.

/Alriiiiiiiigggghhhhhtttttyyyy, Daisuke!/

Daisuke got into his bed and tried his best to fall asleep. Daisuke soon found out that not thinking about Dark until the next day was impossible.

After many hours of tossing and turning, he finally managed to get about an hour of sleep. Daisuke groaned, annoyed as hell that his alarm clock went off.

"Daiiiii-chaaaaannnn! Get up, you're gonna be late!" his mom yelled. Daisuke slowly rolled out of bed.

/And good morning sunshine!/ Dark exclaimed. /I loooooovvvveeee you!/

Daisuke's face instantly lit up, a bright red blush covering his 'waldo' entire face. He sighed and got dressed. He headed downstairs and out the door, skipping breakfast.

He wasn't late, but he didn't really want to be around people. Daisuke wanted to be alone. Unfortunately, Dark didn't really get the message.

/Daisuke, why are you leaving so early?/ he asked.

/I don't want to be late today, Dark/ Daisuke replied, beginning to run to school.

/Well, you don't need to run . . . / Dark pointed out. Daisuke smiled a little.

"I just want to ask Hiwatari-kun something . . ." 'waldo' he replied, aloud. Dark glared.

/What in the world would you want to ask creepy boy?/ he asked.

/Dark, stop calling him that!/ Daisuke scolded.

Daisuke arrived at school a few minutes later, still arguing with Dark. As soon as he arrived, he managed to convince Dark to go to sleep.

Satoshi noticed that something was wrong with Daisuke immediately. "Niwa-kun," he said, coming up behind Daisuke, scaring the hell out of him. Daisuke spun around and gave his blue-haired friend a small smile.

"Hiwatari-kun, I 'waldo' need to ask you something . . ." he said, immediately. Satoshi blinked, and gave Daisuke a look that told him to continue. "Err . . . this might sound weird, but . . . Has Krad ever told you that he loves you?" Daisuke asked, his face covered in a blush.

Satoshi blinked again. ". . . Yes . . ." he replied, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Daisuke cocked his head to the side. "And what do you say to him?"

Satoshi frowned a little. "Where is this going?" he asked, suspiciously. Daisuke laughed.

"I'm just wondering how you answer him . . ." the red head said. Satoshi sighed.

". . . I don't," he replied, simply. Daisuke frowned.

"You don't like Krad?" Daisuke couldn't understand why in the world Satoshi wouldn't give Krad an answer.

"I don't get along with him like you and Dark get along . . ." Satoshi admitted. Daisuke nodded, although he was pretty sure that most of the time him and Dark didn't get along. "Where is this all coming from?" Satoshi asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Daisuke laughed, nervously, his face once again pink. "Err . . . well, the other day--"

"WAHHH!!! NIWA-KUN!!!" Risa came running up to him and flung her arms around him. "Dark . . . doesn't l-like meeeee!!!" she wailed, sobbing into his shirt.

Her sister, Riku, walked up, and gave Daisuke an apologetic look. "I tried to comfort her, but she stayed up all night crying, and I got tired..." Riku explained.

"I can see you're busy, Niwa-kun, we can talk later . . ." Satoshi said, walking away.

Daisuke watched Satoshi walk away, then turned his attention to Risa. "A-Are you sure that he said he didn't like you . . .?" Daisuke asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! He even went as far as to tell me that he liked someone else!" 'waldo' Risa cried.

Daisuke winced. "Okay, well, Harada-san . . . If he said no to you, then he's not worth all of this!" Daisuke told her, smiling at her.

Risa looked up at him. "Niwa-kun, how can you say that . . .? Dark is the coolest person on the planet, not even an idiot would give up a chance to be with him . . ." she said, roughly.

Daisuke blinked, then glanced at Riku. She gave him a small smile, and shrugged. "Well . . . Harada-san . . . You really shouldn't think about this too much. Maybe if you . . ." Daisuke's voice trailed off, as he tried to think of something to suggest to her.

Risa sighed. "Niwa-kun . . ." Risa let go of Daisuke's shirt. "I'm gonna find him! And I'm gonna make him like me!" she yelled out, causing Riku to groan.

"Risa, please don't," Riku pleaded. Risa glared at her older sister.

"You just don't want me to have him!" Risa yelled out. Riku frowned.

"No, Risa, I want you to be happy. Being constantly rejected by some stupid pervert isn't gonna make you happy!" Riku exclaimed.

Risa sighed. "I-I don't want to give up though . . ." she mumbled. Riku and Daisuke glanced at each other.

"Chase Hiwatari-kun then," Daisuke suggested. Risa blinked, then, a minute later, she smiled a little.

"Maybe . . ." she mumbled. Then the bell rang. Riku, 'waldo' Daisuke, and Risa all went to their seats.

/Well, that was sure heart-warming . . . / Dark said, sarcastically.

/Dark! I thought you said you'd go to sleep!/ Daisuke yelled.

/What, and miss all that? No way! . . . But now that school has started, I think I'll take a small nap.../ Dark yawned.

Daisuke sighed, and tried to concentrate on the lesson. His mind kept wandering back to Dark though.

'Dark said he loved me . . . but what should I say back? I mean, I do really like Riku-san, but...Dark is just like this person who I can literally never have or touch. It's rather tempting. And, Harada-san did say that not even an idiot would turn down Dark...' Daisuke thought.

Daisuke smiled. "Maybe I will consider him . . ." he said, quietly.

After school, Satoshi walked up to Daisuke. "Did Dark ' waldo' say that he loved you?" Satoshi asked, instantly.

Daisuke blushed. "Err . . . Yeah, he did . . ." he admitted.

Satoshi nodded. "Well, what's your answer . . .?" he asked, a hint of urgency in his voice. Daisuke frowned a bit.

"I-I don't really know yet . . ." Daisuke looked down. "I-I . . . I . . . think I might like him a little though . . ."

Satoshi frowned. He didn't reply and began walking away.

Daisuke walked him walk away again. 'What's up with him...?' he asked himself. Daisuke shrugged it off and started walking back to his house.

When he got home, he was prepared for the barrage of traps and all the other stuff he usually faced, but was very surprised when none of it happened.

"What's going on . . .?" he asked himself, quietly. Dark chuckled.

/Isn't it obvious? Emiko did say we got some time off!/ he exclaimed.

Daisuke's face went bright red. "Dark! How long have you been awake?" he asked, nervously.

Dark laughed again. /Since you watched Hiwatari walk away/ Dark told him. Daisuke sighed. At least Dark didn't hear what him and Satoshi were talking about.

/Hey, Dark, are you sure that you love me?/ Daisuke asked, climbing the stairs to his room.

Dark paused for a minute, then replied. /Daisuke, why do you think that I would lie to you?/ he asked, rather sincerely.

Daisuke's face went a bit pink. "I-I . . ." /I don't know . . . I'm just . . . a little worried . . ./ he told the thief.

Dark laughed. /There's nothing to be worried about! I'm perfectly trustworthy!/ Dark exclaimed. Daisuke entered his room.

"How do I know that?" Daisuke asked out loud. Dark laughed again.

/Dai-chan, Dai-chan, Dai-chan . . . You're really paranoid about this . . . Don't worry so much!/ Dark exclaimed.

Daisuke sighed, and truly wondered why he was so worried about this. Sure, this was Dark, the phantom thief, but Daisuke had no real reason not to trust the guy.

/EXACTLY!/ Dark yelled. Daisuke blinked.

/What?/

/You have no real reason not to trust me!/ Dark told Daisuke.

"How'd you . . .?"

/Daisuke . . . I'm in your head, 'waldo' remember? I can hear what you think about, and that's what you just thought!/ Dark told the red haired boy, with an odd amount of patience.

Daisuke walked over to his mirror. It was time to look Dark in the face.

Seeing Dark looking back at him, Daisuke asked Dark again. "Dark, are you sure you love me?" he asked in a hushed voice, incase someone was spying on him.

Dark smirked. "Niwa Daisuke, I love you, and only you," he replied, his smirk growing at the site of ' waldo' Daisuke's blushing face.

Daisuke reached out and touched the glass where Dark stood. "How. . . How can you love someone when you can't even touch them?" he asked, in a nervous voice.

Dark's smirked broadened. "Like this," he replied, reaching out of the mirror and grabbing the waistband of Daisuke's pants.

* * *

There's a game in this one, incase it got too boring.  
FIND THE WALDOS.  
D:

-Taryn


	3. Chapter 3

_Dark's smirked broadened. "Like this," he replied, reaching out of the mirror and grabbing the waistband of Daisuke's pants._

Daisuke woke up with a start. He glanced around, a cold sweat covering his body. "Wha . . . What happened?" he asked.

"Heh, heh, heh, see, Dai-chan, I can touch you," Dark said, sitting down beside Daisuke, putting his hand on Daisuke's leg.

Daisuke's eyes widened. Daisuke was sure that this was just a dream, but the weight from Dark's hand told him that it wasn't. Daisuke looked around and found that they didn't appear to be in any kind of room. They were in some kind of abyss.

"Where are we?" Daisuke asked. Dark smiled.

"Inside the mirror, of course!" he exclaimed. Daisuke glanced around one last time.

"So this is what it's like inside a mirror, huh . . .?" Daisuke asked himself, not noticing Dark's slow advances. Dark hand slowly slid up Daisuke's leg.

It came to a stop at Daisuke's waist, and rested there. Daisuke looked down at the Kaito's hand, and blinked, innocently.

"Daisuke, I . . ." Dark's voice trailed off as he pushed the smaller boy down and straddled him.

"DARK!" Daisuke yelled. Dark backed off. He hadn't expected Daisuke to yell, only stutter like a school girl.

"What?" he asked, in a sultry voice. Daisuke's face went red.

"D-Don't you care i-if I-I like you . . . back?" Daisuke asked, stuttering like Dark had first expected. Dark smirked.

"Not at all . . ." he replied in the same tone. Daisuke's face continued to get redder.

"You would still do . . . this, even if I didn't like you . . .?" Daisuke asked, hesitantly. Dark paused, and then sighed.

"Well, maybe if you didn't like me one bit, Dai-chan. But I can see that you like me a little, and I just want to help you confirm your suspicions . . ." Dark said.

Daisuke frowned at this. "What?" he asked. Dark leaned down.

"Daisukeeeeeeeeeee, I love you," Dark told the redhead, drawing out the last letter on poor Daisuke's name. Daisuke's face went redder than it ever had before.

Dark pressed his lips onto Daisuke's earning a small squeak from the younger boy. Daisuke soon felt a tongue pressing against his lips, desperately searching for an entrance.

Daisuke's brain went numb and he tried his very best to keep Dark's tongue out. Dark was persistent and pressed harder. Daisuke clenched his teeth, but that wasn't enough.

Dark managed to slip his tongue into Daisuke's mouth. Dark smirked into Daisuke's lips once he did. Swirling his tongue around, Dark got the smaller boy to emit a small moan.

Drawing back, Dark broke the kiss. His smirk was bigger than ever. "So, Daisuke, what now?" he asked.

For a moment, Daisuke was at a loss for words and actions. Dark wasn't even sure he was breathing. After about a minute, Daisuke's face lit up and it turned bright red.

"What . . . What was that, Dark!?" he yelled.

Dark chuckled. "So, Dai-chan, can you honestly tell me that you don't like me at all?" he asked, teasing the smaller boy.

Daisuke tried his best to avoid answering the question. "How . . . did I get here?" he asked. Dark sighed.

"Kosuke gave me this and it gives me the ability to have my own body for a certain amount of time a day," Dark said, motioning to the arm band he had up near his shoulder.

"Okay . . . But, how am I able to be . . . here?" Daisuke asked. Dark began to pull Daisuke's shirt off, causing the younger boy's face to go bright red.

"Dark! Wha--" His voice got cut off when Dark pointed to something on his stomach. Daisuke looked down.

On his stomach he saw some weird writing. Daisuke cocked his head to the side, to see if he could read it.

"Kosuke said that it means 'Traveling One' or something like that. Apparently, after the whole Ice and Dark fiasco something happened to your body," Dark began.

Daisuke stared at him, curious and scared at the same time.

Dark continued. "Now, whenever there's an 'untouchable' place, like inside a mirror, you can go through. But that's only as long as the person, or thing or whatever is inside wants you there."

Daisuke blinked. He was about to say that he didn't get it, but Dark covered his mouth with another kiss.

Daisuke still did nothing to return the kiss, but he did accept it. Once Dark broke it again, Daisuke had one more question.

"How did you reach out of the mirror and grab me?" asked Daisuke. Dark paused for a minute, then quickly checked his stomach.

Seeing no writing, he shrugged. "I dunno . . ." he replied, pecking Daisuke on the lips again.

Daisuke pulled away, and attempted to push Dark off. Dark remained there.

"It's been half an hour. I only have forty-five minutes left . . ." Dark mentioned, "I want to make good use of it."

Daisuke, at this point, was a bit worried about what Dark thought a good use of his time would be. Making more futile attempts at escaping the violet haired boy's grip, Daisuke only managed to get pinned down even harder.

Daisuke stared up at Dark, a wary look on his face. "Dark, I . . . don't want to . . . do anything," Daisuke said.

Dark chuckled a bit. "Daisuke, I promise you'll like it," he said, licking the shell of Daisuke's ear. Daisuke gasped at the contact.

Dark liked this reaction; although he thought moaning would be a much nicer sound to come out of Daisuke's mouth. Moving his mouth down a bit, Dark lightly bit down on Daisuke's neck.

Dark began to suck on the soft flesh on Daisuke's neck, effortlessly. The feel of Dark's lips lead Daisuke to make the noise that Dark had been searching for.

"Ugnn . . ." Daisuke moaned. Dark smirked into Daisuke's skin. Removing his lips, Dark looked Daisuke right in the eye.

Daisuke avoided his gaze. Dark's eyes darted down to the spot where he had been sucking. There was a small red mark forming. Dark smirked, possessively.

"Daisuke, I hope you know that you're mine now," Dark said, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Daisuke almost glared at him, but paused. He began to question Dark again. "Why do you want me?" he asked, again.

Dark sighed. "Dai-chan, we've been over this . . ." his voice trailed off.

"Yeah . . . But I really don't see what's so great about me," Daisuke admitted. Dark almost laughed. It surprised him how little self-esteem Daisuke had.

"Daisuke, you're so adorable," Dark mumbled into Daisuke's ear. Daisuke's face was painted pink once more.

* * *

lskdjfklj.  
I hate typing.

-Taryn

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: For those of you who know me (KATIE) and those of you who don't, I own nothing.

Heyy! Well, I'm in a pretty good mood. Before writing this I had to wait for some reviews to see what people thought of me upping the rating, so that's why it took a while (I'm filled with excuses...Pathetic isn't it?)

But on that topic, from the feedback I got, people seem to be okay with me upping it so I shall...Later.

OH! And thank's soo much for the reviews...I was grinning after I read them!!

Warnings: Male x Male

* * *

**You**

Daisuke sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling, completely exhausted. The whole mirror incident had taken a lot out of the red head. Dark had taken a lot out of the red head.

Daisuke couldn't say he was mad at Dark exactly, but he wasn't happy with the thief, either. He could say the same thing for himself.

Daisuke wasn't positive on how he should feel. Daisuke felt terrible because, if Riku ever found out, it would break her heart. Daisuke felt great because he had never done anything as ... exillerating in his entire life.

Daisuke was still quite wary about Dark's love for him. For some odd reason, he just couldn't find it in his being to trust the kaito. He had absolutely no reason not to trust him, other than Dark was a lot older than him, and had much more experience with things like love and lust.

Daisuke sighed, and rolled onto his side. Despite his drowsiness, he couldn't seem to sleep. Dark managed to keep Daisuke's mind racing. And, of course, Dark could hear everything that Daisuke was thinking.

Daisuke glanced at the clock. 12:31 am. He had been laying in bed for three hours, trying to get some sleep. After coming out of the mirror, at around six, he ate supper, then went back to his room, and thought.

Daisuke figured that if he thought before he went to bed, he could actually get some shut eye. Apparently, that didn't work as planned. Everything Daisuke wondered about brought up even more questions and he could not put his mind to rest.

Finally, Daisuke got fed up and covered his head with a blanket and squinted his eyes closed. He remained like that, not feeling any closer to resting.

Dark, who was also awake, took pity on the small boy. Dark sighed, and began to sing Daisuke a lullaby.

/_Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo, Boyawa yoikoda nenneshina_

_Boyano komoriwa dokoe it ta Anoyama koete satoe it ta _

_Sato no miyage ni nani morata Denden taikoni sho no fue __Sho no fue._/ Dark sang.

Daisuke heard this song, and felt his eyelids growing heavier. His last thoughts, before he drifted off, were about how good Dark's voice sounded when he was singing.

The next morning, Daisuke's first thoughts were about school. He wondered how he was going to be able to face Riku. A worried expression took it's place on Daisuke's face.

Daisuke sighed and decided to deal with the problem when he faced it. Getting dressed, he realized that he was much earlier than normal.

Daisuke shrugged at this, and left his room. /Dark?/ he asked, checking if the kaito was awake. Hearing no response, he sighed. Grabbing a piece of toast off a plate in the kitchen, Daisuke walked out the door.

"Itadakimatsu," he said before closing the door behind himself. (A/N: Is that what you say? I heard Souta say that when he left his house...)

Daisuke took three steps off his property, when he heard,

"Niiiiiiiiiiwaaaaa-kuuuuunnnn!"

Daisuke spun around just in time to get glomped by Risa.

"Wow, you're in a good mood, Harada-san!" Daisuke, exclaimed, surprised.

Risa let go of him, and latched herslef to his arm. She smiled at him. "Niwa-kun, call me Risa," she requested.

Daisuke blinked. "Okay," he replied. "You can call me Daisuke if you want," he added.

Risa smiled again. "Alrighty, Daisuke-kun!" she said, happily.

"So, Risa-san, why are you so happy?" Daisuke asked, curiously.

"No reason!" she sang. "Oh, but, Daisuke-kun, I want to eat lunch with you today, okay?"

Daisuke nodded. "You want me to try your cooking agian?" he asked. Risa shook her head.

"Nope, this time you're not my gineau pig. This lunch is for you!" she replied.

Daisuke stared at Risa, who was still attached to his arm. She smiled at him. Daisuke gave her a nervous smile in return.

"Uhm, Risa-san, where's Riku-san?" he asked, changing the subject. Risa blinked.

"Riku's out sick today. She has a fever," she explained.

Daisuke's face was overcome with a worried expression. "Oh, no! Is she gonna be ok?" he asked.

Risa rolled her eyes. "Daisuke-kun, you know Riku! It'll take a lot more than a fever to affect her!" Risa exclaimed.

Daisuke smiled, slightly relieved. "I hope you're right..."

Risa smiled, again. "Of course I am!"

Daisuke and Risa walked throught the front gates of the school, and, being still arm and arm, recieved a collective gasp from about three people. One of which was Takeshi.

Takeshi ran up to them. "Daisuke, you player!" he yelled, although he was standing right in front of the redhead.

Daisuke's face went red. "N-No..." he mumbled. Risa giggled.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch, Daisuke-kun!" she called as she walked away.

Takeshi gave Daisuke a sly smile. "You're gainin' popularity fast! Both Haradas and Dark!?" Takeshi exclaimed.

Daisuke, who had, up until this point, been staring away from Takeshi with exasperation written all over his face, quickly turned to stare at his friend. Daisuke's face was pink.

"Dark? Where would you get Dark from?" he asked, in a rushed way. Takeshi laughed a little.

"Well, you're always defending him, and when ever someone says anything about him, you either go crazy or you look really sad ... I kinda figured you must have some relationship with him..." Takeshi explained, oddly thoughtful.

/See? Even your weird friend thinks you're with me!/ Dark exclaimed.

/Dark! I thought you were asleep!/ Daisuke yelled in his head.

/What? And miss your daily walk to school? Now way!/ Dark said, grinning.

"I gotta stop getting up earlier..." Daisuke mumbled.

Takeshi laughed. "Aww! Dai-chan loves Dark!" he exclaimed.

"I-I ... Do not!" Daisuke replied. Takeshi began to hop around Daisuke in a circle, a gigantic grin on his face.

"Daisuke and Dark sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" he sang.

Daisuke's face was bright red, and he began to walk into the school. Takeshi followed him, singing the entire way.

As they walked past the Drama room, the director of the years play called Takeshi in to see him, freeing Daisuke from the torture of a friend.

Sitting down in his seat, Daisuke sighed. Daisuke looked up and saw Satoshi walk into the classroom.

Daisuke hopped out of his seat to go talk to the stoic boy. Daisuke ran over to him, smiling. "Ohayo, Hiwatari-kun!" he greeted, cheerfully.

Satoshi glanced at Daisuke, then sat down in his desk. "Niwa-kun, I want to talk to you today after school," Satoshi said, staring Daisuke right in the eye.

Daisuke blinked. "A-Alright...Hiwatari-kun. Hey, is something...wrong?" he asked.

Satoshi shook his head and didn't say another word.

That's when the bell rang. Daisuke took one last look at Satoshi before going to his seat.

At lunch, Daisuke quickly explained to Satoshi why he couldn't eat with him, then ran off to find Risa.

"Daisuke-kun!" Daisuke turned around and saw Risa waving him over. He ran over to her.

"Hey, Risa-san!" he said, happily. She smiled and patted a spot on the ground beside herself. Daisuke sat down and Risa immediately shoved a homemade lunch into his hands.

"Here, Daisuke-kun," she said, proudly.

Daisuke smiled. "Thanks, Risa-san," he replied, happily. Daisuke was a bit worried about Risa's sudden motivation to make him lunch, but was happy all the same.

Taking a bite of some red thing, Daisuke soon discovered that Risa's cooking had not improved. Daisuke choked it down and gave Risa a watery smile.

"Do you like it?" she asked, eagerly. Daisuke nodded.

"Y-Yeah..." he managed to cough out. Risa grinned.

Daisuke maintained a rather happy expression while eating the lunch Risa made for him. After he finished around half of it, the bell rang. Daisuke let out an inaudiable sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the lunch Risa-san!" he exlaimed, after taking a drink of water.

"I'll make you one tomorrow too, if you'd like," she offered, as they walked back to the classroom.

"No thanks!" Daisuke responded, hastilly. "I promised I'd eat with Hiwatari-kun tomorrow," he lied.

Risa hung her head. "Alright, Daisuke-kun," she said as they entered their classroom.

The rest of the afternoon went without incident, until after school.

Daisuke gathered his books and all of his things, and put them in his bag. While he was doing that, Risa walked up to his desk, with a couple of her friends.

She glanced at both of her friends, quickly, before beginning to speak. "Daisuke-kun, could you maybe walk my friends and I home?" she asked, giving him a really cute look.

Unfortunately for her, Daisuke was completely oblivious to it. Daisuke smiled a little. "I'd like to, Risa-san, but Hiwatari-kun asked to see me, so I have to go talk to him. Sorry, Risa-san," Daisuke told her.

Risa nodded. "Tomorrow?" she asked, hopefully. Daisuke nodded. Risa and her friends began to instantly gossip and walk away.

"Oh! Risa-san!" Daisuke called after her. "Tell Riku-san that I hope she feels better!"

Risa nodded, then she was gone.

Daisuke inspected the classroom and noticed that it was empty other than Satoshi and himself. He grabbed his bag, stood up, and hopped over to Satoshi.

"So, Hiwatari-kun, what did you want to talk about?" Daisuke asked, innocently.

"I wanted to speak to you about Dark," Satoshi replied, rather calmly and expressionless.

Daisuke glanced around the room, again, and raced over to the door, that was left ajar. Daisuke pulled it closed.

Once it was fully shut, Daisuke paused before going back over to Satoshi. During Daisuke's pause, Dark began to talk.

/Are you sure you wanna do that? I mean, creepy boy might do ... Something/ Dark pointed out.

/Dark, I trust Hiwatari-kun/ Daisuke replied, thinking that Dark was an idiot.

Dark sighed, but said nothing more. Daisuke walked back over to where Satoshi still sat.

"So what about D-Dark?"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow when Daisuke stuttered on Dark's name.

"I want to know about you and him," Satoshi said, cutting right to the chase.

Daisuke blushed. "Wha-What about me and him?" he asked, dancing around the actual subject.

Satoshi glared. He gave Daisuke an annoyed look. Daisuke sighed, rather defeated.

"Me and Dark..." Daisuke started.

/'Me and Dark...'/ Dark mocked. /Just tell him what we did! You were moooooaaannning!/ Dark sang.

Daisuke's face went as red as a tomato. /Dark!/ he whined/don't remind me right now!/

Satoshi noticed the sudden change in color on Daisuke's face and was quite curious to know what Dark had said to the rather shy boy.

Daisuke stopped talking to Dark and turned his attention to the person in front of himself.

"Me and Dark ... Are getting closer ... I guess," Daisuke addmitted. Satoshi gave a small nod, showing that he understood.

/Yeah! Closer! Soon there'll be no clothes involved! Whoo!/ Dark yelled.

Daisuke's face went red again. to hide some of his blush, he put his head in his arms, leaning on Satoshi's desk. The blue-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Niwa-kun," he said, quite a lot softer than normal.

Daisuke looked up just in time to see Satoshi lean down and press his lips onto Daisuke's.

* * *

Ok, well, Ima end it there! OH AND w00t FOR NO EDITING!!! (Yeah, it's true, this wasn't edited.) 

I dunno...what should happen next???

Meh, in the next chapt, it just continues where it leaves off in this one. No time laps this time.

--Taryn/Soda-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Ok, well, I said it before, but it's gonna just continue where I left off.

Oh, and incase you care I've recently taken a liking to JtHM. For those of you who know what that is, kudos.

Ok, so something's been bothering me. People who say that "I don't write slash all that often, so if this isn't a good slash, don't hurt me" or something along those lines. I got a question for you people. What's would the difference be between writing slash or non-slash? (Totally forgot what to call it there). It's not about the pairing; it's about keeping the characters IC. (Which, by the way, I'm not too great at)

Warnings: DIRTY STUFF HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTERR!!! w00t! Well... Kinda.

* * *

**You**

Dark immediately began to yell and scream. Daisuke, on the other hand, had frozen.

Satoshi pulled back. There was a light smirk on his lips. He leaned in and whispered "Sorry, Dark," into Daisuke's ear, then he was gone.

/DAISUKE! GO AFTER HIM! I GOTTA KILL HIM!/ Dark yelled.

Daisuke snapped out of the apparent daze he was in, and his face went red. Dark was still spazzing.

/Daisuke! Please! You gotta kill him! He's evil!/ Dark continued to yell.

"He's no threat, Dark," Daisuke replied, rather calmly. Dark paused for a second.

/What do you mean 'No threat'?! He kissed you! He kissed my Dai-chan!/ Dark exploded.

/Aren't we possessive?/ Daisuke asked, teasingly.

Dark stopped. /Daisuke... You're acting like... Me!/ he exclaimed.

Daisuke blinked. He stood up and walked out of the classroom, and went home.

Emiko greeted him at the door. "Welcome home!" she exclaimed.

Daisuke smiled at her. "Hi mom," he replied. Emiko watched her son take off his shoes and opened her mouth to say something of importance to him, but Kosuke called her from another room.

"Emiko!" he called.

"Be right there, honey!" she replied. Emiko smiled at Daisuke. "Supper's in an hour and a half, Dai-chan!" she said, cheerfully.

Daisuke nodded, and went to his room as Emiko went to go see her husband.

Closing the door behind himself, Daisuke leaned against the door, closing his eyes and sighing.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a certain kaito standing in front of him, completely naked. The shy boy's face went bright red.

"Dark!" he yelled out, looking away. "Cover up..."

Dark looked down then chuckled. "Awe, Daisuke I don't have any pants though... I guess you'll have to give me your pants then!" Dark said, kneeling down, and beginning to play with the button on Daisuke's pants.

The redhead let out a surprised gasp. After that, he sighed. Still looking away from Dark, his face was even redder.

Dark continued what he was doing. He undid the button and zipper on Daisuke's pants, and gripped the material at the boy's hips.

Daisuke's face remained as brightly colored as it was before, but he now looked at Dark, sternly.

"We... Dark..." Daisuke started to say, but his voice got cut off by Dark's lips covering his.

Once the kiss was broken, Daisuke found Dark had pulled his pants down a little further.

"Dark please, stop. My... My mom... Towa..." Daisuke's voice trailed off as Dark's hand crept into Daisuke's pants.

"They won't hear if we make no noise," he said, noticing Daisuke's reaction to all of this.

"But, Dark..." he protested. Dark began to lightly rub Daisuke's crotch. The said boy let out a small moan. Dark grinned.

"No, no, Daisuke! We have to be quiet!" he exclaimed. Daisuke shot him a dirty look.

Dark's hand, the one that wasn't in Daisuke's pants, slid up the door and Daisuke heard the lock click. (A/N: Does he have a lock on his door? I dunno...damn)

Daisuke knew he had to get his point across now or never. "Dark, I don't want to have sex with you," he said, loud enough for Dark to hear.

The violet haired male blinked, then began to laugh. Daisuke's face turned even redder.

"Wha… What's so funny?" Daisuke asked, rather annoyed and embarrassed.

"Daisuke, you're so cute!" Dark exclaimed, grinning. Daisuke blinked, then frowned slightly.

"I'm not kidding, Dark," he said.

The taller one moved his hand casually around in Daisuke's pants, distracting the redhead, and causing him to moan.

"Daaaarrrrkkk…" Daisuke moaned. Dark leaned in beside Daisuke's head, and lightly breathed in Daisuke's ear.

Another small gasp escaped Daisuke's mouth. Dark's tongue poked out of his mouth and traced along Daisuke's ear, earning a light groan from Daisuke.

Dark grinned at that moment. He circled his arms around Daisuke's waist, and hoisted the small boy up.

Daisuke began to flail his limbs around, attempting to escape Dark's grip. With no such luck, he just slumped down a bit and let out a small whine.

Dark carried Daisuke over to Daisuke's bed. The normally happy boy felt his world twirl as he was flopped onto his bed, by the hands of a certain un-graceful thief.

Dark smiled and straddled him, and Daisuke noticed again that Dark wasn't wearing any pants. Daisuke didn't even bother mentioning it. He just sat there, red-faced, sighing.

"Dark, I really don't want to do this," Daisuke said, calmly.

Dark rolled his eyes. "Daisuke," he muttered, finally able to pull down the Daisuke's pants. The shorter boy squirmed and shivered a bit.

Dark's hand crept down to Daisuke's boxers and lightly placed itself on Daisuke's growing erection. Daisuke jumped at the touch.

Dark pulled back the material surrounding Daisuke's collar and grinned at the red mark from the previous day.

He planted a faint kiss on Daisuke's neck and began to unbutton the genki boy's shirt. Dark noticed the peculiar writing on Daisuke's pale stomach, then dove his head down and kissed Daisuke gently all over his stomach. (A/N: Is he pale? I dun really know…)

Daisuke emitted an almost silent giggle. "See, now you're getting it! Quiet!" Dark whispered into Daisuke's middle.

The small boy shivered and giggled again. Dark's tongue placed itself on Daisuke's middle and trailed up to the said boy's hard nipple. The thief's tongue trailed around it, then he began to suck. Daisuke let out a small gasp, laced with a moan.

Dark, whose hand was still in Daisuke's pants, started to stroke him again.

"Dark… I really don't wanna do it," Daisuke argued, panting heavily.

Dark stared Daisuke right in the eye. "Why?" he asked, in an oddly serious voice. Daisuke squirmed a little as he tried to get Dark's hand out of his pants.

"I-I just... Don't... I'm not ready," Daisuke said, lamely.

Dark bit back a laugh. Daisuke moaned as Dark's hand shifted slightly.

"But, what are we going to do about this," Dark asked, squeezing Daisuke's member very slowly. Daisuke arched his back and let out quite a low groan.

Dark grinned at that. He pulled down Daisuke's boxers and flung them off the small boy. Daisuke looked at Dark in a way that begged him to stop.

Dark paused. "Why?" he asked.

"I'm too young for sex," Daisuke replied.

Dark thought about it for a second. "That doesn't matter," he replied a second later, "as long as you want it. And judging by this," Dark said referring to what his hand was resting on, "you want it."

Daisuke whined a little. When was Dark going to listen to him? "Dark... I-If you do this... It's considered rape," he said, resorting to the last thing he had wanted to say.

Dark stopped moving. He didn't look Daisuke in the eyes; he just stared past the boy's head.

Daisuke felt a small tug at his heart at the look on Dark's face. Daisuke had had the talk about how if someone just wants to have sex with you, they'll tell you that in order to prove your "love" for them you have to sleep with them. Daisuke, in his mind, prayed that Dark wouldn't say anything like that.

Dark was on Daisuke's side, and didn't say a word. Still, the depressed look made Daisuke's heart slowly break, yet he was not going to give in.

Daisuke outstretched his hand, to try and touch Dark's skin. The violet haired one pulled away before Daisuke's ivory toned hand could even lightly graze his flesh.

Daisuke frowned at this strange movement.

"Dark..." he muttered, confusion settling in.

Dark got off Daisuke, and walked over to the boy's dresser and pulled out clothes and began to dress himself.

Daisuke grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, and, while Dark's back was turned to the redhead, he flung his arms around the thief.

"Just because I didn't want to do this, doesn't mean I don't like you. I just... have... reservations. My mom always told me to wait until I was married," Daisuke explained, into the smooth skin on Dark's back.

"Well, that's it then..." Dark said, breaking the silence he was under.

Daisuke ceased hugging Dark and allowed the taller one to turn around.

"What's it?" Daisuke asked.

Dark grinned. "We have to get married!"

* * *

I'm gonna end it there. Dark is up to his usual stupid and when I wrote the part about Daisuke not wanting (Just the last few hundred words) it was three in the morning. I had a sleepover, and instead of talking about boys or gossip, we wrote stories. Yup... 

Review please?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, but I will let you know if I manage to buy it...

Well, now, I would normally ramble on about things but... You just want me to shut up and go on with the story, and maybe introduce some kind of a plot.

Oh, yeah and Daisuke's now 15.

Warnings: Same as before

* * *

**You**

Daisuke glared at Dark, his face bright pink. "We can't get married," he replied, simply.

"Why not?" Dark asked. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, for one, you live inside of me, and two... I'm fifteen years old! I can't get married!" Daisuke argued.

"And not to mention, Riku would be devistated," Dark added.

Daisuke's eyes widened, until they couldn't possibly get any bigger. "Riku!" he squeaked. Dark fought the extreme urge to smirk.

"H-How could I possibly forget about Riku!?" Daisuke yelled, flailing his arms in different directions, then attempting to yank out his hair.

"I dunno, Dai-chan... Maybe you were too distracted by me and my stunning good looks," Dark said in a fake superior voice.

Daisuke glared at Dark, harder than he ever had before. "Dark, this isn't the time!" he yelled, flopping himself onto his bed, burying his head in his pillow. Dark sat down beside him. He slowly rubbed Daisuke's back.

"You should really figure out what's up with you," Dark said, his hand traveling lower and lower.

Daisuke sighed. "Dark, I just don't wanna hurt her," he said. "Or anyone," he added as an after thought.

"Well, right now there are four people after you. Me, Riku, Risa, and," Dark paused to shudder, "Creepy boy. Three of four are going to get hurt no matter what you choose. Unless, of course, you don't choose me, then four out of four will be hurt," Dark pointed out.

Daisuke groaned. "Dark, you're not helping..." he mumbled into the pillow.

Dark blinked innocently. "What? You don't like my advice?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No, it's not your advice that's not helping," Daisuke said, harshly. "It's the fact that you're massaging my butt right now."

Dark smirked. "Just because there's no sex doesn't mean I can't have fun!" he replied.

"Dai-chan! Supper's ready!" Towa called. Daisuke's head shot up and a worried expression was plastered all over his features, as if Towa had walked in on him and Dark.

Dark noticed the sudden redness of Daisuke's face and moved his hand off of Daisuke. When Dark did that, Daisuke scrambled off his bed and practically threw himself across the room to where most of his clothes layed.

He struggled to pull his shirt over his head and yell "I'll be right there!" Daisuke took a quick glance in the mirror, once he was totally dressed. He prayed that his tousled hair and slightly wrinkled clothes wouldn't draw any attention.

"Bye Dark!" he exclaimed, unlocking the door and running out of the room.

Dark sighed and sat down on Daisuke's bed, waiting to be returned into the boy's head.

The next day, Daisuke was purposely late for school, so he wouldn't have to deal with either Harada twin or with Satoshi.

He made it to school just in time, barely catching the late bell. His teacher shot him a rather dirty look for being late, but continued taking attendance.

Daisuke spent the entire class wondering about how he was going to possibley avoid almost all of his friends.

By lunchtime, he had come up with a fool-proof plan, but, somehow, it was ruined completely because of Risa and Riku.

"Hey! Daisuke-san, come eat with us!" Riku exclaimed across the classroom, as soon as the bell rang.

Risa smiled at Riku and told her, rather loudly, that Daisuke was going to be eating with Satoshi that day. Of course the Hikari heard this and had to take optimum advantage of it. He walked over to Daisuke, smirking.

"Well, Niwa-kun, c'mon," he said. Daisuke had no choice but to follow him, especially since the twins were watching.

They made their way to their trypical spot in silence. Normally, Daisuke would be trying his best to try and start a conversation while Satoshi would be trying his best to avoid one.

Today, though, Daisuke was too busy trying to keep Dark under control and too scared to even try and talk to Satoshi.

They arrived on the roof moments later and Daisuke managed to cut a deal with Dark. If Satoshi did anything, Dark would be allowed to come out and go on a murderous rampage and kill the boy.

Both boys sat down and opened their lunches. The silence was not broken until Satoshi spoke up.

"Niwa-kun," he said, sharply. Daisuke looked up, half expecting another unwanted kiss. Satoshi just pulled a piece of paper and placed it in Daisuke's hands.

"The police station is having a contest. It's for people who want to try painting the dirty theif Dark. They're going to post this ad in the paper a week from now," Satoshi explained.

Daisuke blinked. "That's all very nice, but what does it have to do with me? I don't know Dark..."

At that moment, Satoshi had an extreme urge to strangle Daisuke, but managed to control himself. "I think that you could win. You're very talented," Satoshi continued.

Daisuke's face began to get warmer. "Thanks," he mumbled, looking away from Satoshi.

/WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING!?/ Dark yelled.

/Shut up... Hiwatari-kun never comppliments anyone/ Daisuke replied.

"All the information is on that paper," Satoshi finished.

Daisuke paused for a moment. Then he spoke up again. "Hiwatari-kun, why are you holding this contest? I know you want to catch Dark but how will this help?"

"We hope that he will love his own self image enough to come and steal the best portrait of himself, so that he could possibly pump his ego even more," Satoshi said, smirking.

Inside Daisuke's head Dark was exploding. Daisuke literally winced when Dark was yelling about how Satoshi should burn in hell.

Satoshi noticed the wince and smirked. He slowly crept closer to Daisuke and was soon within hugging distance. And that's just what he did.

Daisuke felt thin arms wrap themselves around his torso and his face went red.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hiwatari-kun! Wha-What are you doing?!" he asked, terrified.

"I'm not doing anything," Satoshi replied, holding tighter.

Daisuke fought the urge that told him to burst into tears and reciprocate the hug, then explain all his problems to Satoshi.

Luckily, Daisuke beat the urge to do so. Unluckily, Dark stopped ranting about how Satoshi should stop insulting him and was now literally screaming about this latest development.

Daisuke clenched his jaw, trying to endure how surprisingly high Dark's voice could go.

Satoshi noticed the tension on let go of Daisuke's middle. He reached up and began to slowly massage Daisuke's jaw. As Satoshi did that, he moved closer and closer, until he was within kissing distance. And that's what he did.

Satoshi, once again, pushed his lips against Daisuke's, wasting no time trying to get into the redhead's mouth. Once Satoshi snaked his tongue past Daisuke's lips, he wasn't quite sure what to do. Satoshi did what instinct told him to. He moved his tongue slightly, but wasn't expecting the sudden chomp of Daisuke's teeth onto his tongue.

Quickly, the noe bleeding tongue retreated back to it's owner's mouth and both boys opened their eyes.

Red met blue in a clash of emotion. Satoshi's eyes begged to know why the taste of blood was in his mouth, while Daisuke's eyes wanted to know why Satoshi insisted upon kissing.

Daisuke saw Satoshi's mouth open and expected to hear words coming out of it, but heard nothing over the screams and shouts of Dark. Daisuke decided this had to stop.

"Please understand!" he said to Satoshi, much louder than he had wanted. Satoshi blinked and before anyone knew what was going on, Daisuke's lips were pressed against Satoshi's.

* * *

**DON'T WORRY!**

That's all I'm sayin'.

Oh, and review! I DEMAND REVIEWS!!! ... Please?

--Taryn/Soda-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You'd think by the SEVENTH chapter you'd understand that I do not own DN Angel in any way...

Well, I'm back! Please don't hate me for the last chapter! I did say not to worry though! It's all gonna work out, especially since I'm gonna introduce some sort of a plot soon! (Seven chapters in and no plot.../shakes head/)

Oh and sorry it took SO DAMN LONG for me to update... I've had this all written out for a long time... I just hate typing stuff... Yes, that is my wonderful excuse, and I will shut up and let you read!

Warnings: Same as before.

* * *

**You**

Within less than a second it was all over. Satoshi was cool and calm about it, but Dark was speechless.

Daisuke could finally hear what Satoshi had been trying to say. "You know, biting feels rather good," Satoshi said, his natural smirk back on his face.

Daisuke's face, on the other hand, was redder than his hair. "Hi-Hi-Hiwatari-kun!" he yelled, half annoyed, half embarrassed.

Dark continued not to talk, just opening and closing his mouth, much like a fish.

Satoshi gave Daisuke one last peck on the cheek just as the bell rang. Daisuke hurried off the roof and raced through the hallways, back into his homeroom. He sat in his seat, not bothering to say hello to Risa or Riku or even wave at Takeshi.

During class, all Daisuke could think about was how much the Hikari had told him, and just how much the quiet boy had spoken that day. He tried his best to forget the kissing part.

After class was over, Risa once again approached Daisuke, although this time she wasn't with her friends, but with her sister.

"Daisuke-kun! Can you walk us home today?" Risa asked, before Riku and Daisuke could greet one another.

Daisuke nodded. "I-I guess so, Risa-san," he replied, cleaning up his textbooks and notebooks. Putting all of his stuff into his bag, he stood up and began walking Risa and Riku out the door.

On his way out he managed to attract the gaze of a certain blue-haired boy. Accidentally catching Satoshi's eye was quite the mistake.

Daisuke took one look at his friend and his face went bright red. Satoshi had done nothing other than lick his lips slightly and continue to have his regular smug look on his face. To solve the strange problem, Daisuke just quickly looked away and left the room.

As soon as they had exited the school grounds, Daisuke, Risa, and Riku were all engrossed in a conversation discussing recent events... About Dark of course!

"Yeah, I heard he left a note saying something about taking time off and how he'd be back soon. What do you think he means?" Risa asked.

"Maybe he got time off," Daisuke suggested. Riku rolled her eyes.

"That pervert doesn't need time off! All he does is steal paintings from people!" she exclaimed, outraged that Dark would consider himself eligible for a vacation. "He's just a huge pervert," Riku said, flatly. "Can we talk about something, anything, else?"

"Alright, if you had the chance to kiss Dark , would you?" Risa asked, excitedly. Her sister shot her an annoyed look.

Risa rolled her eyes. "I know I may be over him, but I would still never pass up on a kiss from him. What about you, Riku?"

"EW! NO! NOT FROM THAT PERVERT!" Riku yelled. Risa looked at Daisuke, expectantly.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"Would you kiss Dark?" Risa asked. Riku scowled.

Daisuke's face turned redder and redder, as he paused, before answering. Unfortunately for him, he waited a second too long to respond.

"Wait... Don't tell me... You were the one Dark was talking about! Daisuke, how could you!?" Risa wailed, forgetting to use honorifics on Daisuke's name.

Riku stared at the redhead. "I can't believe you like that... PERVERT!" she said, disbelievingly.

Daisuke frantically waved his hands in front of himself. "No! I-I don't like him! I was just thrown off by the question!" he exclaimed.

Risa and Riku stopped yelling about him being a traitor, or about how he kissed a pervert. They stared at him.

"So you don't have a secret relationship with Dark that no one would ever possibly know about?" Risa asked, completely serious.

Both Riku and Daisuke stared at her, although Daisuke's face was bright red. Risa began to giggle, in an amused way.

"I'm just kidding! Why would Dark like someone who's so cute and shy?" Risa asked, rhetorically.

Riku and Daisuke looked at each other, then back at Risa. Risa blushed a small bit.

"What?" she asked.

Riku shook her head, dismissively, while Daisuke blushed. He was quite surprised that she called him cute.

"I don't think Dark likes cute things..." Risa continued.

Daisuke blinked. "Is that why he doesn't like you?" Daisuke asked, without thinking about it first.

Risa blushed once more. "Uhmm... Daisuke-kun... I don't know..." she said, rather shyly.

Daisuke looked away from Risa, to see Riku glaring at him. He looked at her in a way that begged her to explain. She just looked away, scowling.

Daisuke looked down at his feet, hoping Dark would wake up soon. And that Dark would no longer be angry at him.

Before any of them knew it, they were standing in front of the Harada's home.

"Bye Daisuke-kun!" Risa sang.

"Yeah, bye, Daisuke-san," Riku added. Both of them turned and went inside, leaving poor little Daisuke all by his lonesome.

Daisuke turned and began his walk home. He was back at his house by sunset. Upon opening the door, Daisuke found himself being hugged to death by his mother.

"Oh, Dai-chan! I was so worried! I thought maybe that awful Hikari boy had gotten you!" she exclaimed, holding him tighter.

Daisuke found himself quite unable to breathe or reply, since his face was shoved into her chest. A moment later he was released from the suffocating hug and he got a chance to explain himself.

"Don't worry so much, mom. Hiwatari-kun would never do any--err... yeah," Daisuke said. Right in the middle of his sentence he remembered the incident at lunch, causing the infamous blush to once again grace his face.

Emiko sighed, preparing to lecture Daisuke about being too trusting, but stopped. She noticed a slightly troubled expression on her son's face and said, "Daisuke, c'mon, you look like there's something on your mind. Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked, concerned.

Daisuke quickly shook his head. "I'm fine, mom! I just had a tiring day... Can I go lay down?" he asked.

Emiko nodded. "Oh, of course, Dai-chan! And don't worry about supper! I'll bring it up to your room! G'night!" she said, moving aside and allowing Daisuke entrance to his home.

The usually happy boy quickly ran up the stairs, and into his room. He flopped onto the bed, dramatically.

/Dark?/ he asked, cautiously.

/.../ Dark didn't reply, yet Daisuke knew he was awake.

/Look... Dark... I'm sorry about... today/ Daisuke said, sincerely.

/If you're so sorry then why'd you do it?/ Dark asked, rather angrily.

Daisuke sighed. "Because..." /Because you wouldn't be quiet and I... wanted to hear what Hiwatari-kun had to say/ Daisuke explained.

Dark was silent once more. He spoke up a minute later. /Do you need a model for your painting?/ he asked.

Daisuke blinked. "How'd you know I was going to do it?" he asked, aloud.

/I know that you love to paint, so I only assumed.../ Dark said, and you could almost hear the smile that would be on his face. Daisuke grinned, happy Dark understood him to some degree.

/Dark, I'd love for you to model for me!/ Daisuke said, thankfully.

/Alright! Go get your sketchbook so you can draw me first!/ Dark said, excitedly.

Daisuke nodded and jumped off his bed. He searched through his backpack and pulled out his drawing book. Turning around, Daisuke saw Dark laying on his bed, completely naked, smirking.

"So, do you wanna do a naked picture?" Dark asked, grinning.

Daisuke rolled his eyes and left the room for a moment. Upon his return, he had some of the clothes Emiko bought for Dark. Tossing Dark a pin-stripe suit, Daisuke searched through his bag to find a pencil.

Once they were both ready, Daisuke made Dark pose and Daisuke began to draw.

Daisuke finished that picture, and threw Dark another outfit. The violet-haired one changed and Daisuke started drawing again. They repeated this routine until they were out of outfits.

"Hey, Dark, I want to find something rather weird for you to wear. I have a really good idea," Daisuke said, running out of the room.

He returned a moment later with a jester costume. It was striped along the body and it came with a checkered hat. Both the costume and the hat were red and green.

Dark paused before changing into that one. He was curious to what Daisuke was thinking of. (A/N: Uhh... Sense did that make any?)

Dark ignored his thoughts and obediently put on the strange suit. Daisuke began to draw furiously. He had a very good feeling about this picture.

Once he was done, his mom walked into the room. She was rather shocked to see Dark, but smiled.

"Well, honey, here's your dinner!" she exclaimed. Daisuke smiled gratefully.

"Thanks mom!" he replied.

Emiko looked back and forth between Dark and Daisuke before asking, "So what are you two doing?"

"I'm gonna paint a picture of Dark for a contest!" Daisuke exclaimed, happily.

Emiko raised her eyebrows. "Can I see your pictures?" she asked. Daisuke nodded, handing her his book.

She flipped through them and quickly decided which one was her favorite. She chose the one where Dark was wearing the joker costume.

"It's amazing, Dai-chan! You'll win for sure!" Emiko said.

Dark finally spoke up. "Hey, can the model see them yet?" he asked, impatiently.

Daisuke grinned and nodded. "Of course!" he exclaimed as Emiko handed Dark the sketchbook.

The first one Dark got a glimpse of was the jester. Dark raised his eyebrows. He saw himself in the picture standing on an angle beside an old mirror, and in the mirror there was his reflection. But, the reflection in the mirror was different.

The one in the mirror was wearing the jester costume and had a wicked grin on its face. The picture itself was rather sinister looking.

Dark was in awe. 'This picture,' he thought, 'looks amazing!'

"Do this one!" he yelled out, pointing at it. Daisuke hopped over and looked at the sketch Dark was pointing at.

"Yeah, alright."

Dark grinned, and while Emiko wasn't looking, he took a moment to grope at Daisuke's ass. Daisuke blushed from his neck up to his hairline. When his mom looked back at them, she was surprised at how red her son's face was.

"Are you sick, Daisuke?" she wondered.

He shook his head, quickly. "No! I'm just... embarrassed that you both like this picture so much..." he mumbled, grabbing his notebook out of Dark's hands and running out of the room.

Emiko shot Dark a stern look, then left the room as well.

Dark chuckled in his head. This was getting to be too fun.

Three days later, Daisuke and Dark hadn't gone any further and they didn't have any more vacation time, which meant there would be traps waiting for Daisuke at home and Dark would be back to stealing.

It was Saturday and Daisuke had just gotten home from school. He had successfully passed all the traps his mom had planned and was once again in his room.

Daisuke was about to throw his bag onto his bed when he noticed a small note on his pillow. Daisuke quickly snatched it up, and unfolded it. He quickly read through it.

_'Meet me by the old tree  
in the park, tonight at 9. _

_Signed,  
H' _

Daisuke stared at the small piece of paper, hoping it would magically provide him with more answers. Contrary to popular belief, the paper did not answer his many questions about the universe; instead it just said the same thing over and over again every time Daisuke read it.

Said boy sighed and refolded the note, placing it in his pocket.

'Who could 'H' be? Is it Hiwatari-kun? Or maybe a Harada? Oh god... What if it's... Takeshi!?' thought Daisuke. Those thoughts and many more like them were racing through his head until he went to go meet this 'H' person.

/Hey, Dark, do you think this is good idea?/ Daisuke asked, nervously, as he jumped out his window.

/Meh... I'm sure it'll be fine. You'll have me the whole time, so nothing bad could possibly happen!/ Dark exclaimed. Daisuke nodded, remembering that today Emiko hadn't sent out a note saying Dark was going to steal something.

/Okay... You're right. You'll... protect me?/ Daisuke asked, more than said.

/OF COURSE!/ Dark roared, grinning. Daisuke was comforted and he began to make his way to the park.

Daisuke walked over to the old tree he assumed 'H' was talking about and stood there. After a minute, Daisuke checked his watch. 8:59pm. He was right on time.

Daisuke waited for around five minutes before wondering if 'H' was going to show up. Daisuke sat down on the ground, and leaned against the tree.

Daisuke stared up at the sky, thankful that it wasn't a cold night. He saw a shooting star, yet didn't wish on it. He couldn't find anything he would ask for. He had everything he wanted.

Daisuke continued his thoughts when a small noise was heard from above him, in the tree. Daisuke immediately stood up and was on his guard.

/What did you hear, Dai-chan?/ Dark asked.

/I-I don't know.../ Daisuke replied, trying to concentrate on hearing where his 'enemy' was.

Unfortunately, Daisuke didn't concentrate quite hard enough, and found his feet being swept out from underneath himself.

His captor smirked, picked him up, and carried him away.

Where was Dark during all this, you may ask? Well, he was imagining Daisuke underneath him, yelling Dark's name.

* * *

Lookie what I did! An update! Whoo! Anyways, I... Don't really know who 'the captor' is yet soo... Got any suggestions? (LOL Got Milk?) 

Anyways, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the others since I took longer to update! Did I succeed? I don't know...

Oh, and incase anyone cares, my brother started calling me: "Captain Charles No-Life" and I really like CSI now.

Review please?

-Taryn.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: DIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCLAIMED!!!

Ok, well, this is the exciting conclusion to... THE LAST DAMN CHAPTER! Whoo!

Warnings: Same old, same old...

* * *

**You**

Daisuke woke up hours later... down in a well with a creepy man standing over top talking about lotion or something... AH NO, I'M JUST KIDDING! Let's restart, shall we?

Daisuke woke up hours later, in a daze. He tried to sit up but found himself quite unable to do so. Daisuke quickly whipped his head around trying to find the bonds that tied him down and figure out where exactly he was.

Daisuke noticed fluffy pink blankets and realized he was on a bed. His hands were tied to the bedposts. Daisuke's face went red when he noticed how awkward this was.

/Dark!/ he yelled, calling out to the thief. There was no reply. Daisuke blinked a couple times. 'Dark would never go to sleep during a time like this... Oh no! Something must have happened to him!' Daisuke thought, worriedly.

Daisuke began to struggle against the ropes that held him down. He managed to get one of his wrists free. Daisuke let out a gasp of pain. He had pretty bad rope burn on his wrist. Daisuke did his best to untie the other wrist, and managed to get both of his hands free.

Daisuke untied his ankles then hopped off the bed. He stared around the room and quickly spotted a door. Daisuke sprang over to it, prepared to open it, but found it was locked.

'Dammit,' Daisuke thought, angrily, 'what if Dark's in serious trouble? What if he is being tortured?' Daisuke thought about Dark being tortured for a moment, then rolled his eyes. 'No, that wouldn't be that bad for him. He seems like the kind of guy who would get off on that kind of thing...'

Daisuke shook his head, quickly, knowing he had to find Dark and get out of this place. Daisuke dashed across the room and flew open all the drawers and cupboards, searching for a spare key, to unlock the door. He upturned some of the carpet, and found a piece of hardwood floor that creaked, suspiciously.

Daisuke pulled the floorboard up and found a small black box underneath the floor. Daisuke opened the box, and saw the glint of a gold colored key. Daisuke smiled; proud of himself.

He immediately put the key into the lock and, with a satisfying click, the door opened. Daisuke cautiously opened the door and peered into the hallway. There were no guards, and Daisuke could see no security cameras, so he proceeded out of the room.

Daisuke sneakily made his way down the hall, where he found a door. The door was open a crack and a lovely beam of light managed to escape that room and display itself in the hallway. Daisuke peered into the room and saw Dark right in the middle of it, sitting.

Daisuke heard small snapping sounds and looked harder at Dark. He was clipping his toenails! Daisuke let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Dark glanced up.

"Oh, hey, Dai-chan!" he exclaimed. Daisuke blinked, then pushed open the door.

"Uhmm... Dark? W-Where are we?" he asked, nervously. Dark glanced around then shrugged.

"No clue," he replied, nonchalantly. Daisuke frowned a little.

"Then, how did we get here?"

"No idea."

"Well, who brought us here?"

"How would I know?"

Daisuke scowled. "Dark, how can you not know? You were awake, right?" Daisuke asked. Dark nodded.

"I was awake, but not really paying any attention," he said, truthfully. Daisuke gave Dark an annoyed look.

"What in the world could possibly have been more important than knowing who took us, where we are, or what's going on?!" Daisuke asked, finally raising his voice to let Dark know he meant business.

Dark grinned. "Well, what I was thinking about is definitely more important! It was you!" he exclaimed.

Daisuke's face went bright red. "Dark... I'm not more important! We could have been killed! You could have been captured!" Daisuke exclaimed, flustered.

"So? If we both died, then we could be together in heaven... or where ever, and as for me being captured, well, it doesn't matter. I'd find a way to get away from them," Dark replied.

Daisuke blinked. He found it strange that Dark had thought about all of this. "Dark, just... next time, you have to think about the task at hand, okay?" Daisuke gave Dark a completely adorable look.

Dark grinned. "Okay, what ever you say, Dai-chan!"

Daisuke smiled. "Thanks." He sat down next to Dark and sighed. "Well, what do you want to do?" he asked.

Dark smirked. "Well, I still have quite a while outside your body... We could have some fun..." Dark suggested. Daisuke's face, once again, turned tomato red.

"Dark!" he exclaimed, hiding his bright red face. "W-We can't... do that... here."

"So you're saying that you _would_ actually do something this time!" Dark yelled out, excitedly. If it was possible, Daisuke's face went ever redder. Dark, inside his head, was laughing his head off. To him, Daisuke was the cutest thing on the entire planet.

Daisuke gritted his teeth, trying to remain composed. Well, as composed as he could be with a face that red. "I didn't s-say that! All I said was that we couldn't do something like that here, even if I was gonna do it!" Daisuke argued.

Dark chuckled, rather perversely. "But, you haven't denied that you wanna have a little fun," Dark pointed out. Daisuke gave him a dirty look.

"Dark, we need to find a way out of here," Daisuke said, changing the subject. Dark sighed, knowing there was no way he'd end up as satisfied as he hoped.

"Well, we could jump out that window right there," Dark suggested, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the wall hole, which most people refer to as a window. (A/N: But really, it's a wall hole.) Daisuke paused, curious about what kind of captor allows its prey to escape so easily. "But, I'm pretty sure that would be a trap."

Daisuke nodded. "Then how should we get out of here?" he questioned.

"We could make a lot of noise, then he would come back here, then we could knock him out then tie him up, then run away?" Dark suggested. Daisuke stared at the kaito, his jaw hanging open slightly.

"Okay... We could do that... I suppose," Daisuke replied, slowly, unsure about Dark's plan. Dark smirked.

"Great!" he replied, ecstatically. Daisuke was immediately worried about what he had gotten himself into. His worry only grew once Dark began to lean in, his eyes slowly falling closed. Daisuke let out a loud shout and pushed Dark away, skooting into the corner. Dark smirked.

"Dai-chan, that was great! Perfect amount of noise!" Dark exclaimed, happy to be teasing Daisuke. The red head frowned, irritated.

A moment passed and a guy flung open the door. "What do you think you're doing!?" he bellowed. He wore a black, long cloak, with a hood that covered his face. Daisuke could see a nose protruding from underneath the hood. Daisuke had no idea who this guy was. Daisuke shot a side glance at Dark and saw the thief smirking. Daisuke knew that Dark was going to do something soon, but since Dark was incredibly unpredictable, he had no idea what.

While Daisuke was watching Dark, the guy managed to grab onto Daisuke's neck and lift him up. Daisuke began to struggle and try to escape. Daisuke suddenly realized that this guy was good. No one really had much of a chance of sneaking up on him, yet this guy managed it.

"Dark!" Daisuke called in a choked voice. The thief was already on his feet. Dark angled his body down slightly and charged at the huge guy. Dark managed to hook his shoulder underneath the guy's ribs and Dark pushed him back.

The cloaked man let go of Daisuke and flew back into the wall with a sickening crack. The man groaned and Dark rushed to Daisuke's side.

"Daisuke, are you okay?!" he asked, loudly, although he was right beside the boy. Daisuke, who was still gasping for air, nodded weakly. Dark encircled his arms around the smaller one. Daisuke blushed.

Out of the corner of Daisuke's eye, he could see the guy struggling to stand once more. Daisuke flinched and Dark picked him up.

"C'mon," Dark said, rushing out of the room. Daisuke managed to control his breathing once more and he smiled at Dark. Dark grinned, happily, back.

Daisuke lifted his arms and placed them around Dark's neck, giving the other a grateful hug. "Thanks so much, Dark," Daisuke said, making sure that his breath lingered on Dark's ear; Dark deserved it. Dark's face turned pink. He didn't even know that Daisuke could act in such a way, and Dark loved it.

After a few seconds, the moment was ruined by the giant guy coming clambering down the hallway. Daisuke noticed his walking patterns and assumed that Dark had either broken or cracked the guy's ribs. Daisuke almost felt sorry for him.

Dark smirked at the guy and whisked Daisuke away, out the window. Dark landed on the ground below with a surprisingly light thump. He stared up at the window and didn't see anyone in it, so he could only guess that their pursuer hadn't given up yet.

Dark took a glance at Daisuke's face. He looked able to walk and run, yet Dark just didn't want to let go of him. Daisuke caught Dark looking and received a huge grin; he was powerless not to smile back.

Dark began to run off once more. He wanted to get as far away from that house as he possibly could. He figured that they couldn't be too far from home. In fact, he could see the town in the distance.

The sun was just rising and the sky was a pale blue hue, just above the horizon. Daisuke gasped at the sight. He squirmed in Dark's arms, and was released from the phantom's grasp. Daisuke tried his best to snap a photo of this image in his mind, so he could paint it later.

"This... is... awesome!" Daisuke exclaimed, after he was sure he had memorized the sunrise. "We should come back here! This place is so nice!"

Dark grinned. "Yup! And we could have a picnic on a red and white checkered cloth, and after we were done eating, or before, it doesn't really matter to me, I could lay you down on your back and--"

"Dark!"

"What? I was gonna say watch the clouds! What were you thinking?" Dark asked.

Daisuke blushed once again. "Never mind..." he mumbled under his breath.

Dark smirked and picked up Daisuke once more. "I promise we can come back another time, but, right now, we have to get back to civilization." Dark paused. "And I think that guy might still be out there..."

Daisuke nodded, and allowed Dark to carry him back to his home, right into the arms of Emiko.

"Where were you!?" she yelled and squealed at the same time. Daisuke was once more smothered by her chest and was unable to answer. When he was finally allowed to breathe again, Daisuke noticed that Dark was gone.

/Dark?/ he asked.

/Yeah?/ Dark replied.

/Oh... I was just checking where you were.../ Daisuke explained.

/You know, Dai-chan, now would be a good time to explain yourself to Emiikkooo, before its too late!/

Daisuke snapped back into the real world and the irritated, yet worried face of his mother. He smiled a little. "I went out last night because I received an anonymous letter telling me to go to the park. After that I got kidnapped, and taken to this giant house. Dark saved me though, so I'm okay. Dark is surprisingly reliable..." Daisuke's voice trailed off as his face decided to get pinker for no real reason.

Daisuke was so caught up in covering his blush, he didn't notice that his mom had raised an eyebrow. A moment later, they made eye contact, and Emiko gave her son a small smile. "Well, honey, since you made that choice, I'm afraid I'm going to make you attend school today," she said.

Daisuke nodded, without protest. He figured he could always sleep in class.

* * *

Okay, I'm FINALLY done this. UGH.

You all must hate me. I take too long to update.

Anyways, about this chapter, I didn't want this to be the plot of the story  
(I do actually have ideas!), so I had to make it only one chapter long.  
You'll find out who did it later.  
I hope.  
Review?

-grins-

-Taryn

ps-I wrote most of this while reading brb suicide by Kitteh and Neo (for the Inavder Zim fandom, and I'd have to say... I talk like Zim. I just realized it. I don't do it on purpose... -cries-)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't even own my own soul anymore. It was promised to Katie.

-Grins- Here. I hope this is... erm... good.

Warnings: Well now, let's see... the same as the rest of the story!

* * *

**You**

Daisuke let out a defeated sigh. /How could she not tell me it's Sunday!?/ he whined to Dark. The violet haired male was just laughing at Daisuke. /Shut up Dark!!/

Daisuke had trekked all the way to school, only to find it wasn't exactly a school day. He wanted to murder his mother, but not really. Somehow, even through all the tests and things she made him do, he still loved her. Daisuke began his walk home.

Once he reached his house, he found his home completely empty; no sign of his parents, grandfather, or Towa. Daisuke was automatically suspicious. He soon found it was in vain, for, after he had managed to get past all the traps and things his mom left for him, there was a note on the kitchen counter.

It said that Emiko and Kosuke had gone out to the park for a walk. Daikii was at the local store, and Towa had gone outside to get some fresh air. Daisuke sighed and picked up an apple.

He hopped up to his room, sat down onto his bed, and began to think. He decided he wasn't exactly tired, and really didn't want to sit there and do nothing. Daisuke thought for a moment, then it came to him.

"I'll paint!" he exclaimed, diving into his stuff to find his sketch book. He finally found it, and opened it up. Daisuke also pulled out a canvas and his paints. He flipped the sketch book open to the page with the picture of Dark that he was going to do for the contest.

He opened his paints and his nose filled with that familiar scent. Daisuke smiled faintly. He grabbed a brush and dipped it into the color he had spread onto his pallet. Soon the canvas was alive and dancing with color as Daisuke swiped his brush along the blank sheet.

Dark got bored after a while of seeing Daisuke paint, and decided to take a small nap. He figured that seeing the painting finished would be more of a surprise if he didn't watch its creation. As Dark drifted off into that comforting slumber all the sound he heard was the soft brushing of the paint being applied, and the crunching of the apple Daisuke was eating.

When Dark woke up, the only thing he heard was Daisuke and his mom talking. He heard Emiko say something in a rather disapproving tone and Daisuke whined in reply.

/What's going on?/ Dark asked sleepily.

Daisuke blushed. He was about to answer aloud, but reconsidered and replied in his head. /Nothing... My mom just got mad at me for something.../ he replied. Dark raised a virtual eyebrow.

Emiko tapped her foot. "Daisuke. We need to solve this," she said, firmly. Daisuke groaned.

"Mom! I-I can't stop anything from happening! I'm sorry," Daisuke said. Dark was, in the least, quite confused. Emiko's mouth drew into a hard, thin line. She was obviously quite unimpressed.

"Daisuke, we will talk about this later," she said before leaving Daisuke to his thoughts (aka. Dark.) Daisuke sighed, unhappily. He really didn't like it when he and his mother had a fight.

/What was that all about?/ Dark asked.

Daisuke shook his head. /Nothing, really.../ he replied. Dark sighed.

/Can I see your painting?/ he asked.

Daisuke smiled and nodded. He pulled the white sheet off the canvas and showed Dark the unfinished picture. "It's not quite done yet. Sorry..." Daisuke mumbled, aloud.

Dark was too appalled to reply. Dark knew that Daisuke was a good artist, but this was just amazing. At this point the sketch he had based this picture on couldn't even compete. Daisuke walked over to the mirror to see Dark's expression first hand.

"So what do you think?" he asked, aloud.

Dark showed Daisuke a happy, almost proud grin. "It's awesome, Dai-chan! It captures the essence of me entirely! And the evil one is..." Dark's voice trailed off as he searched for the right word to describe it.

"It captures another side of you, Dark," Daisuke said. Dark stared at the younger male. Daisuke began to lightly smirk, then it turned into a smile, and finally he let out a small giggle. Dark's eyes remained fixated on Daisuke's small figure. He was slightly confused about how Daisuke would think he could ever be that evil.

Daisuke quit giggling after a moment. He showed Dark another smile, which caused the taller one to forget his thoughts entirely. Dark smiled back, and they stood there in sickly happiness until Towa burst into the room.

"Dai-chan! Let's go out somewhere! Let's find your girly-friend! Take her on a date! Take her on a date!" Towa exclaimed. "It's been so boring around here!"

Daisuke stared at her, his face slowly reddening. "Why?" was all he asked.

Towa frowned, and pouted a tiny bit. "Whadda you mean 'why'?! She's your little love-bug! You have to shower her with love! C'mon please?!" Towa begged.

Daisuke cocked his head to the side and a confused look was placed upon his face. "Why do you want me to take her out? It's not like you'd be going..." he pointed out.

Towa giggled. "Yeah, but, Dai-chan, I'm gonna follow you! Then I can tell your mom all about what you did!" Towa exclaimed.

Daisuke gave her an annoyed look. "Well, Towa-san--"

"To-To!" Towa interrupted.

Daisuke cleared his throat. "To-To-san then… why would I want to go out after I heard that I would be under constant supervision?" Daisuke asked. Towa frowned and puffed out her cheeks.

"Daaaaaiii-chaaaannn!!!" she whined. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even sure I like her anymore..." Daisuke muttered under his breath, thinking she couldn't hear him. Towa's eyes widened. She stared at Daisuke as if he had another head.

"What!?" she shrieked. Daisuke looked at her, and then realized she had heard what he had just said. Daisuke looked down at the floor, and didn't give her any sort of reply. "What did you just say?!" Towa demanded. "Oh, it doesn't matter!" Towa tore out of the room, leaving Daisuke to only stare after her.

/Well... That went well, didn't it?/ Dark asked, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Dark," Daisuke mumbled throwing himself onto his bed in self-anger. He groaned into his pillow. "Why do I _always_ do something like that?" he asked himself, his voice covered by his pillow.

Dark shrugged. /Because you think of me first and foremost in your mind?/ he asked, offering no sympathy what-so-ever. Daisuke wacked himself in the head with a pillow quickly, telling Dark to shut up. Daisuke managed to doze off until Emiko came in to call him for supper.

"Oh, Dai-chan, are you sick?" she asked, concerned.

Daisuke shook off his sleepiness quickly, then smiled at his mother. "No, mom, I'm fine!" he said, cheerfully. He'd completely forgotten what he had said to Towa earlier.

He bounced down the stairs in quite a good mood. He reached the table and took a seat beside his father. Kosuke shot Daisuke a weird look. Daisuke frowned.

"What?" he asked, innocently. Kosuke blushed, embarrassed that he was caught looking at his son in an accusatory way. He shook his head as if to say 'nothing.' Daisuke stared at him for a moment longer before dropping his gaze to the meal set before him. Daisuke waited for his mom to take a seat, and then yelled out, "Thanks for the food!" and dug in.

Everything was going well, in Daisuke's mind at least, until Towa hopped into the room. At the sight of her, his stomach plummeted to the floor. A guilty, sinking feeling flowed through his body. Daisuke went several shades paler.

"Daisuke, honey, are you sure you aren't sick?" Emiko asked, noticing her son's color change.

"A-Actually... I think... I-I might be," Daisuke said, wanting very badly to leave the room.

Emiko gave her son a sympathetic look. "Eat another bite, then go to your room and lay down, 'kay? I'll be in later to take your temperature," Emiko told him. Daisuke nodded and left the table.

On his way up to his room, Daisuke had to dodge flying daggers and other things that he was really not in the mood for. He quickly passed through those and went to his bedroom. He took a quick survey to see if there were any booby-traps in there, but he couldn't find any, so he sat down on his bed.

/What are you going to do?/ Dark asked. Daisuke shrugged. He didn't really want to reply instantly so he gave it a minute. Dark grew impatient and asked another question. /Do you like me?/

Daisuke's face went entirely red as he stuttered, trying to find a well suited reply. He finally settled for a "Wh-what kind o-of like?" which he said aloud, of course. Just as he said that Emiko decided to walk into the room.

"Who are you talking to, Dai-chan, honey?" she asked in a sugary-sweet voice. Daisuke wondered if he could possibly blush anymore than he already was. Dark answered that for him.

/Well, you'd be blushing a lot more if I crawled into bed with you tonight and we started--/

Dark was cut off by a loud shout of his name by Daisuke. Emiko stared at her son. "Why does Dark want to know if you like him?" she asked, suspiciously.

Daisuke sighed, annoyed at himself and at Dark. "Well... because... we had a little fight a couple days ago and we haven't been really speaking," Daisuke lied. A worried expression crossed Emiko's face.

"Well that isn't good... Especially since I sent out a note saying that you'd be stealing the painting of Ananias," Emiko told Daisuke, sitting down on his bed.

Daisuke nodded. "O-Okay," he replied, unsure about how he would say that he didn't really want to do it. Emiko smiled.

"Are you okay to go? Are you still feeling sick?" she asked. Daisuke shook his head and her motherly smile grew. "Good. I'll call you in an hour to tell you when to get ready." Daisuke nodded again and his mother left the room.

Daisuke sighed. He knew no good could come from an encounter with Satoshi.

Later that night, when Dark was out heading to the museum, he ran into someone that he really thought he had gotten rid of for good. Risa.

"Daaaarrrkkk!!" she yelled out, in a sugary-sweet tone. Dark spun around and saw her standing there. He groaned, inwardly. Consequentially, Daisuke managed to groan at the exact same time.

"Dark, I'm... I'm... not really sure why I'm here tonight... I just know I wanted to see you..." Risa said, looking at her feet.

Dark sighed. "I don't like you," he said, bluntly. Daisuke frowned, but didn't protest. The faster Risa was out of there, the faster he could steal the portrait, and the faster he could get away from Satoshi and to the comfort of his own home.

Risa nodded. "I know... I just had a question for you..." Risa paused waiting for a reaction from Dark. When he gave a small 'okay' noise, she continued. "Uhm, since you didn't tell me last time... I was wondering... Who are you in love with, Dark?"

Dark's eyes narrowed. "I can't tell you." Risa puffed her cheeks out.

"Can I guess then?" she asked. Dark's eyes were still quite narrow when he nodded. Risa smiled. "Niwa Daisuke," she said, without hesitation. Dark stared at her. Daisuke began yelling about how Dark wasn't allowed to tell and how it would ruin everything if he did, but Dark paid no attention to him.

"Yes." When Dark said that, Daisuke almost exploded. Not literally of course, but he was more than a little angry with Dark.

Risa looked down, and mumbled something about Daisuke lying to her. Then a look of comprehension dawned on her face. "Does he know?" she asked.

Daisuke cheered. /This is the perfect time to save us both! Please say that I don't know! Please Dark!?/ Daisuke shouted. Dark, once again, ignored him.

"I'm not sure," he replied, not giving Risa much to go on.

"Well, have you told him that you do?" she asked in reply.

"Yes; plenty of times. I just don't think he gets it though," Dark told her, truthfully. Daisuke was too busy yelling at Dark to hear this. Dark sighed, and, at the same time, so did Risa.

"Well... thank you for telling me, Dark," she said, turning. "Now I know what I have to do..."

Dark didn't want to know what she planned to do, so he left that comment. "I've got things to steal soooo..." his voice trailed off, hoping Risa could take a hint. This time, she did.

"Yup. I hope you don't get caught." With that, Risa turned and left. Dark stared after her for a small moment before he turned and headed to the museum.

Dark snuck in through a suspicious open window and went straight for the portrait. He laid one finger on the frame and a loud buzzer went off. Dark quickly looked around, and caught a glimpse of what was making the sound. He rushed over to destroy it, but found himself pinned.

"Dark, how are you?" Satoshi asked, cocking his head to the side, in an awkward teasing way. Dark struggled to get away, but found it a rather challenging task. Maybe Satoshi was growing. "Let me speak to Daisuke."

Dark stared Satoshi hard in the eyes, studying him. "No way, you creep," Dark replied, erm... darkly.

Satoshi glared at Dark. "If you don't let me talk to him, I'll push a button, opening the door to where a hundred police officers are waiting just for you."

"Ha! You think your 'police' could stop me? Have they done it before? Nope! Why would you even consider that it would work this time?" Dark asked, smirking.

Satoshi smiled in a rather disturbing way. "Well, first I'd have to stun you somehow, wouldn't I?" Satoshi asked, rhetorically. Dark suddenly had a strange feeling in his stomach.

Dark watched as Satoshi slowly leaned in. Dark tried to pull away, but still found Satoshi's grip curiously strong. Satoshi placed him mouth onto Dark's ear and began to speak.

"Imagine this, Dark," Satoshi started, "Daisuke is laying on a bed, completely naked, moaning and crying your name; softly at first, then as he feels better and better its gets louder. He crawls over to you and begins to rub and touch you _everywhere_. He reaches his head up and nips on your ear, much like this," Satoshi paused and bit Dark's ear very lightly, in the most pleasing way that he could manage. Satoshi smiled when he heard Dark emit a tiny, almost completely silent moan.

"And, after he did that, he would lean over and softly place his lips on yours and murmur things onto yours. Things like 'Ohh... Dark... please... right now...'." Satoshi was able to mimic Daisuke almost flawlessly. Satoshi smirked when he felt something changing beneath himself.

Satoshi was soon face to face with Daisuke. Or rather, it was ear to face. Satoshi pulled back, but didn't get off, out of fear that Daisuke would flee. He noticed that Daisuke's face was covered in a blush; it was even covered the boy's ears. Satoshi smirked.

"Niwa," Satoshi said, trying to keep Daisuke's attention, because he knew Dark was saying _something_ in the redhead's mind. Daisuke stared at Satoshi for a minute before a dark scowl took over his face.

"Why would you do something like that?! I'd... Dark... UGH! How could you?! That was so low!" Daisuke yelled. A frown crossed Satoshi's features.

He opened his mouth to ask what Daisuke was so angry about, but stopped. The blue haired boy had never seen Daisuke so upset about anything before. He wondered if he crossed the line. Satoshi kept his mouth closed and waited for Daisuke to start the next part of the conversation.

Daisuke was scowling, but not at Satoshi anymore. No, he was more angry with Dark. The thief had not given Satoshi what he wanted originally, and it ended in this. Satoshi could see that Daisuke was mentally battling Dark. Satoshi hoped Krad would stay asleep during this exchange.

"Niwa." Daisuke stared at Satoshi, curious to why Satoshi had said his name so very sharply. "I would... like something... from you," Satoshi said.

Daisuke glared at him. "No way! And it's not because I don't like you! I do, I really do, it's just... what you said to D-Dark..." Daisuke's voice trailed off. The older boy noticed the lack of stuttering in Daisuke's speech, and knew Daisuke was serious.

"..." Satoshi just stared at Daisuke. He noticed how clear Daisuke's eyes were. He knew they were of ruby color, yet they seemed as clear as a sky blue. Satoshi wondered why Daisuke's eyes were so clear. He wondered why Daisuke's eyes didn't have a single cloud in them. Satoshi continued staring into Daisuke's eyes until the redhead said something.

"Erm, can... you... err, let me go?" Daisuke asked, his face rather pink as he realized what kind of position they were in. Satoshi stared at him more fiercely.

"No," was his short reply. Daisuke frowned. He attempted to struggle and get away, but failed after the struggling part. If Dark could escape Satoshi's grasp, then what hope did Daisuke have?

"Please... just... lemme go..." Daisuke requested. "Or at least turn off that annoying alarm."

Satoshi and Daisuke stared over at the buzzer. Satoshi sighed and pulled something out of his pocket and turned off the buzzer. Daisuke groaned. 'Awe, c'mon. He should'a had to get up to do that...' Daisuke thought angrily. Dark said nothing. His thoughts were still preoccupied with other ones.

Daisuke struggled more, and managed to free one of his arms. He grabbed the back of Satoshi's head and smashed their lips together. Satoshi was momentarily stunned, and Daisuke used that as an advantage. He shoved Satoshi off of him, then flew across about the room.

Daisuke snatched the portrait, and the buzzer went off once more. Daisuke ignored it and headed straight for the window. He jumped through the glass careful not to ruin the portrait while doing so. Then... Daisuke realized that he was on the third floor. He began to fall.

There were only a few seconds where Daisuke was in the air, he called out for Dark. Dark didn't respond fast enough, and Daisuke hit the ground with a thump.

Daisuke groaned. "How... in... the w-world am I alive... and... o-okay...?" Daisuke asked, coughing a bit. He stood up, still clutching the portrait. Daisuke looked down at his feet and saw he was standing on something. It was black and long. It was a cloak.

Daisuke recognized the cloak. He checked the face of the man. Daisuke quickly jumped away. It was the same man who had captured them! Daisuke still had some empathy for the guy, and checked to make sure that he was still alive. The shy boy found a pulse and backed away again.

'Erm... s-should... I-I just leave h-him here?' Daisuke asked himself.

Just then. the cloaked man groaned. Daisuke took another step backwards. "Ughhhh..." the man moaned, "this... is the _last time_... I do... a favor for... Emiko-san!"

With that said, Daisuke bolted away. "My mom?! My mom was the one after us?! UGH!"

Dark chose this moment to reply. /Eh, I could see it happening.../ he said.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. He carefully snuck off the museum grounds. Daisuke walked home rather leisurely. The incidents that took place in the museum were not on Daisuke's thoughts. He opened the door to his house and walked in.

Emiko sat at the table. She grinned when she saw Daisuke's face. "Where is it?" she asked, quickly.

Daisuke handed her the portrait, then headed up to his room without another word. It was safe to say that Daisuke was not impressed with his mother. Daisuke closed the door to his room and spun around.

He saw Dark pulling on some clothes. Daisuke smiled. "At least you're wearing clothing this time, Dark!" he exclaimed, happily. Dark grinned in return.

He reached out and tugged Daisuke onto Daisuke's bed and they laid down. Daisuke was cautious, but noticed that Dark hadn't said anything yet, so gave the thief the benefit of the doubt. Dark wrapped his arms around Daisuke in a protective sort of way.

"Are you tired, Dai-chan?" Dark asked after a moment. Daisuke nodded.

"Mmmhmmm..."

Dark said nothing. Daisuke found that the warm embrace of Dark and the comfort of being in his bed a very sleep-inducing combination. Daisuke's eyelids began to get much heavier. Within minutes, he had drifted off to dreamland.

Dark watched all of this with a nice smile on his face. "I love you, Daisuke. I really do," he said.

"...Love you too..." Daisuke mumbled. Dark's eyes widened, but decided not to make such a big deal out of this.

'At least Dai-chan's subconscious loves me...' Dark thought, happily.

* * *

Wow, this chapter is kinda much longer than any other one. Oh well... I though since I haven't updated in forever (!) then I should make this one longer. I think I'm going to fail the class I'm in right now. I haven't done anything! ARGH! 

So cute! Daisuke x Dark!  
Daisuke keeps whoring himself out to get out of situations... LOL

Review please!

-Taryn

ps- I don't know anyone's name in this! Like Daisuke's grandfather! I fail. I don't think I spelled his name right...  
pps- Merry Christmas xoxo -- (hershey...kisses and hugs...)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nothing be what the great sage, Taryn, owns.

Okay, chapter 10 is here. Stop your sobbing children...  
That sounds weird...

Warnings: Erm... the same.

* * *

**You**

Daisuke woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock. He yawned and stretched. Daisuke hopped out of bed, and glanced in the mirror. He looked terrible. Daisuke noticed large bags under his eyes.

"Oh man," he moaned, "I really need to get more sleep."

"Daisuke, honey! It's a school day, get up!" Emiko called. Daisuke rushed to get dressed. "I'm coming in in exactly 15 seconds!" He buttoned his shirt up just as Emiko opened the door. She smirked. "Pretty good. You're getting better..."

Suddenly, Daisuke remembered what he had found out the previous day. About his mom. He scowled, but still chose not to mention it to her. Emiko smiled wider.

"Well, you should be off. I'm sure that _Riku_ is waiting for you, Dai-chan," Emiko said, slightly pushing Daisuke out of the house.

Daisuke's face went a paler tone. He had totally forgotten about Riku. 'She must be so mad at me!' Daisuke paused. 'And then there's what Dark told Risa-san! Ohhhhh...' As Daisuke walked, he began to think of a way to talk himself out of everything. 'God, this is like a soap opera...'

Reaching the school gates at the bell, Daisuke forced a happy smile onto his face as he ran into the school. Takeshi caught him as he entered the classroom.

"Oi, Daisuke, where yah been man? It feels like you're so far away lately... More than normal!" Takeshi exclaimed. Daisuke laughed.

"I'm not far away! I'm right here!" he said, a smile on his face.

"Oh, c'mon, you know what I mean," Takeshi replied.

Daisuke cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about, Takeshi?" he asked, staring at his best friend. Takeshi groaned.

"Never mind Daisuke..." he muttered, walking to his desk. Daisuke frowned, confused, but went to his desk as well.

/Wow, you're getting real good at playing dumb/ Dark commented. Daisuke frowned and chose not to reply. He had other things to worry about. Like the looks he was getting from both of the Harada twins. They were both glaring at him. Daisuke shrunk down into his seat.

He noticed another person was watching him. It was none other than Satoshi. Daisuke quickly looked away. He was unsure about who to avoid during the day. Daisuke quickly came to the decision that he would hang out with Takeshi for the entire day. Even though the dark-haired boy was getting really quite observant.

For Daisuke, the morning just crawled by. He could feel three pairs of eyes boring holes into his head. Daisuke shuddered. The lunch bell rang and Daisuke was the first one to jump out of his seat. He ran over to Takeshi.

"C'mon, lets go eat!" he exclaimed, tugging the other boy out of the room with him. Risa and Riku glared after him, while Satoshi only sighed.

Daisuke and Takeshi headed outdoors to eat. They sat in the sat in the shade of a big tree and unpacked their lunches. "So," Takashi started, "what's with the big rush to eat with me today? Don't you usually eat with Hiwatari-san?"

Daisuke looked away and pretended not to hear Takeshi's question. Lunch was over rather quickly and painlessly for Daisuke. Him and Takeshi talked about what was going to happen next with Dark, according to the media. They also talked about Takeshi's most recent crush, some girl from a younger grade named Aizawa Sakurako, or something. Daisuke told him to just go talk to her, and Takeshi just shook his head. He didn't feel like it.

The afternoon went a considerable amount faster since Daisuke had experience a rather good lunch. His mind was as plagued by daunting thoughts about the people closest to him. Those few thoughts did return by the end of the day, when he had been caught into walking the Harada twins back to their house.

Risa and Riku had trapped him, and forced him to spend time with them. Daisuke was not all that happy about that. He couldn't manage to talk himself out of it though.

They walked down the street, Riku walking on Daisuke's left, and Risa on the right. None of them had spoken and there was a certain tension built up around them. Finally, Risa broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, Daisuke-kun, have you ever met Dark?" she asked, suspiciously.

"E-Errrm... yeah, I have. B-But only for a couple minutes..." Daisuke's voice trailed off. He was surprised at himself for coming up with that load of crap right off the top of his head.

Risa nodded. "Did you guys talk? What did he say to you?" She stared at him intensely.

Daisuke blinked. "He... He introduced himself, but, of course, I already knew who he was. T-Then he told me that he'd 'see me later' and he was gone," Daisuke replied. He was getting good at coming up with lies.

"What did you think of him?" Risa continued with the questions. Daisuke shot a quick glance at Riku, to see why she wasn't speaking. She had an eyebrow raised, waiting for Daisuke to reply.

"Erm... actually, I-I... thought he was... kind of cool," Daisuke said. Another glance was shot at Riku. He quickly revised his sentence. "B-But then Harada-san told me about all the thing he did and I didn't think he was all that cool anymore."

Riku looked a little more impressed with his response. Risa just looked disappointed.

"Why?" Daisuke asked, without thinking, just to keep the conversation going. Risa sighed.

"Well, Daisuke-kun, you aren't gonna believe this but..." Risa voice trailed off for a moment.

'_Is she gonna say it?! Right now!? Oh man..._' Daisuke thought, worriedly. Risa cleared her throat and continued.

"D-Dark... told me something the other day," Risa started, "... Something that was rather weird, hearing your side of the story." Daisuke gulped and Riku eyed them both suspiciously. "He said... he... loved you. Or something."

Daisuke faked a frown of confusion, while attempting to keep a blush from blossoming on his face. Unfortunately, that was an impossible task. Riku was just scowling. Risa stared at Daisuke, and his face just got pinker and pinker with each passing second.

"Do you know why he would say that?" Risa asked.

Daisuke's first intention was to shake his head violently. As he did so, Risa and Riku exchanged looks. They just _knew_ he was hiding something.

"Would you care to revise your pervious statement, Niwa-kun?" Riku asked, sounding professional. Daisuke shook his head again.

"I-I swear! I've only seen him once!" he yelled out, not caring about the fact that he was lying anymore. He was in deep... trouble.

A carefully crafted eyebrow rose on Risa's face. Daisuke noticed this and felt his face going redder. "I-I... think I hear my mom calling me!" he yelled out, turning to run. As he made his oh-so wonderful escape, Riku and Risa glared at his back.

"Do you think..."

"He's met Dark more than once..."

"And he really likes him?" They asked. Their answer went without response, since there was no one else there to respond.

Back at Daisuke's house, Emiko had just finished setting up all the traps for her son, when he barged in the house and passed each one of them with ease. Emiko sighed. It was getting less fun since Daisuke completed everything so easily lately.

"Welcome home, Dai-chan," she said, smiling. Daisuke shot her a forced smile. He still wasn't exactly happy with her, after she sent some random crony after him. Emiko sensed something was wrong.

"Daisuke, is something the matter? You seem angry," she commented. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"I wonder why..." he replied, under his breath, sarcastically. Emiko frowned a little.

"Honey, if something is bugging you, you know that you can tell me about it," she told him, attempting to be comforting. Daisuke scowled.

"Mom, sorry about this, but you're the reason I'm mad," he said bluntly. Emiko cocked her head to the side. She could not, for the life of her, find out why Daisuke was acting like this. Daisuke didn't even know why he was acting like this. All he knew is that he needed to get the truth about this.

"What do you mean, Daisuke?" Emiko asked.

"I mean... why did you send some... some... hit man after me and Dark!?" he asked, loudly and angrily.

Daisuke watched his mom's reaction very closely. At first, for a very short moment, her eyes widened in surprise. After that, her eyes relaxed and she smiled.

"What do you mean, Dai-chan?" she asked, innocently. Daisuke's scowl became more pronounced.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now, why would you do something like that?" Daisuke asked, coldly. Emiko frowned a little. She could tell already that this conversation was not going to go her way.

"Oh, Daisuke it was only a test," she said.

Daisuke's eyes narrowed. "Yeah right. Even you don't go that far when putting me through a test," he said, firmly. "What did you really want to accomplish?"

Without warning, Daisuke transformed into Dark. Emiko nearly had a heart attack. For someone who was almost never surprised, her son transforming right in front of her, in the middle of an argument was enough to surprise her.

"Sorry, Emiko, Daisuke was just going off on a rant," Dark said. Emiko smiled. Dark was always the charmer.

"Well, that's okay, Dark." She paused. "Don't you want to know why as well?" she asked.

Dark shook his head. "Nope, I'm pretty sure I have a good idea of why." Emiko smirked. She could practically see Daisuke yelling at Dark, in Dark's mind. "I'm... gonna go upstairs."

Emiko nodded and Dark walked past her. Soon, he was upstairs, changing out of Daisuke's small clothes.

/Dark! Let me out!/ Daisuke yelled. Dark rolled his eyes, and ignored the redhead. /C'mon, Dark! I wanna know why the h-hell my mom would do something like that!?/ Dark continued ignoring Daisuke.

Daisuke was silent for a few minutes. /Was... it because she thought that you love me?/ he asked, cautiously. Dark stopped what he was doing.

"Yeah... I think so..." he replied, in a different, more serious, tone than normal. Daisuke sighed.

/Why do you think she would care?/ Daisuke asked.

Dark smirked. /Well, you know Emiko! She's always wanted a daughter. If you fell in love with me, she'd _never_ get one. Or a grandchild. She wouldn't get any of that.../ Dark's voice trailed off.

Daisuke sharply inhaled. /Well... isn't that rather selfish of her? To care more about herself rather than my happiness? So... she wouldn't care who I fell in love with, as long as they could make her a grand kid?/ Daisuke wondered. Dark wasn't sure how to reply to that, so he stayed silent.

Daisuke sighed again. /I'm calm now... Can I come out?/

Dark laughed. "Sure," he replied, thinking about dirty things so he could transform back. Daisuke was back to himself, standing there, wearing too big clothes.

He smiled to himself. 'Somehow,' Daisuke thought, 'me and Dark find a way to smell different.' Daisuke began to strip off the clothes and find some of his own. As he pulled a pair of his own pants on, Dark walked over to him.

Daisuke was only slightly surprised that Dark didn't have the consideration to get dressed. Daisuke just rolled his eyes this time, because he wasn't in an arguing mood. "When'd you get here?" he asked, as if Dark just hopped in the window or something.

"Just after you thought about us smelling different," Dark replied.

Daisuke sighed. "So I'm guessing you watched me change then," he assumed. Dark grinned.

"You know it!" he exclaimed. Daisuke rolled his eyes. He was disturbed by the fact that Dark had watched him, yet he couldn't find himself getting mad at the thief. It's not like Daisuke hadn't seen Dark without clothes on before.

"So... Dark? What should we do about my mom?" Daisuke asked, quietly.

Dark's expression turned slightly serious. "Nothing," he replied, simply. "It doesn't matter what she does, if you don't love me anyways."

Daisuke inwardly groaned. 'How the hell do I reply to that?!' he yelled in his mind. A few moment of awkward silence went by as Daisuke continued to wonder how to reply to something so... hard to reply to. After a second, Daisuke gave up and just hugged the naked, violet-haired man.

Dark didn't really understand why they were hugging, but he reciprocated anyways. They stood and hugged for a while. Daisuke broke the contact after that.

"D-Dark, would you mind putting some clothes on?" Daisuke asked, giving Dark an innocent look. Daisuke thought giving Dark that look would make the thief do what he wanted, but it had almost the opposite affect.

"Dai-chan, if I were to put clothes on, then you'd have to take your's off!" he exclaimed.

Daisuke blushed, and frowned. "How... do you figure that?" he asked. Daisuke bent down and picked up the clothes that Dark was wearing earlier. "Why can't you just put these on?"

Dark didn't reply. He picked up Daisuke and put the boy down on his bed. "C'mon, Daisuke, let's have some fun," he said, seductively. "I'll put on clothes afterwards," he added as an after-thought.

There was a long pause between them, in which Dark straddled Daisuke. Finally Daisuke spoke up.

"Dark... you know how I feel about this kind of thing," he said, trying not to blush and stutter.

Dark blatantly ignored him. He planted his lips onto Daisuke's, immediately shoving his tongue into the smaller male's mouth. Daisuke tried to pretend he didn't like it, but failed miserably. He moaned loudly. Dark broke the kiss once he needed air.

Daisuke tried to get another word in, but, once again failed, since Dark decided to lightly nibble on Daisuke's ear. Daisuke hated Dark for doing this stuff to him, but he hated himself even more for liking it so much.

Daisuke wondered if he was gay. He wondered why he had never thought about it before now. He really liked what Dark did to him, even though he was quite reluctant to admit it, yet he didn't really consider himself gay. Daisuke still wanted children, he still wanted a wife, and he still wanted to be able to continue the Niwa family. Without having a child, who was related to him by blood, Daisuke could never make sure that Dark kept coming back. That depressed Daisuke more than anything. He didn't know what he would do without Dark.

"...Dai-chan?" Dark asked. There was a pause. "Daisuke!"

Daisuke was violently snapped out of his thoughts. Dark smiled when they made eye contact.

"You stopped moaning, and looked like you were lost for a minute there," Dark explained.

"Oh," Daisuke replied.

For a moment, a caring, worried expression covered Dark's face. Almost as soon as it had appeared, it had vanished and was replaced with one of complete perversion. "I'll make you forget all of your thoughts," Dark said, leaving no place for argument.

His hands immediately reached down and began groping at Daisuke's thighs and butt, lustfully. Daisuke groaned. "Ohh..."

Dark's mouth was lightly sucking on Daisuke's nape, causing more moaning from the red haired boy. Dark's mouth quickly moved to Daisuke's collarbone and placed small kisses there. He bit down and sucked. Daisuke knew that he was going to be _covered_ in hickeys by the next day. Daisuke, at the moment, really didn't care.

Dark moved down further and was quickly latched onto Daisuke's nipple. Daisuke's moans got louder with each passing sensation that Dark caused. As Dark lightly sucked, he traced small patterns into Daisuke's stomach, slowly moving his hand down to rub the red head's groin.

Daisuke stopped moaning at this, against what his body told him. He wondered how far this was going to go. He still didn't want to have sex with the kaito.

"Don't worry, Dai-chan, we won't go _that_ far," Dark mumbled, softly, into Daisuke's skin. Daisuke was temporarily comforted.

Dark fingered the button on Daisuke's pants. It was soon undone. The zipper soon came down as well. Dark almost had Daisuke's pants off, when the red head stopped him.

"Mmm..." Daisuke moaned, putting a hand over Dark's. Dark wasn't exactly sure what to expect. He certainly didn't expect Daisuke to flip their positions. Daisuke straddled him, a smirk on the smaller male's face. "I don't wanna do anything, but that won't stop me from doing anything to you," he said with a strange satisfaction.

Dark's eyes widened. He wondered what could have possessed Daisuke to act like this. Dark, of course, was not going to say this aloud, in fear that Daisuke would stop the wonderful rubbing motions he had started to perform.

Dark was fairly good at stifling his moans and groans, so not much noise was heard from him. Daisuke's quick fingers rubbed up and down Dark's hardening member. When Daisuke leaned down and placed a kiss on the top, Dark moaned, loudly. His hips would have thrusted upwards, but Daisuke held them down.

Daisuke slowly licked around the base. Dark issued another moan. Daisuke was surprisingly, and awkwardly, good at this kind of thing.

Daisuke soon engulfed the entire thing into his mouth.

"Ugnnnn..." Dark moaned. His hips bucked, but, once again, they were held down. Daisuke began to bobble his head up and down, making sure to run his tongue over Dark's entire shaft. Dark could feel a slight pressure building up at the base of his spine. It wouldn't be much longer.

Daisuke removed his mouth and looked around awkwardly. There was a pause and a silence, before Daisuke started placing feather light kisses all around Dark's member and abdomen. This was helping the violet haired male get oh-so much closer to climax. One final kiss and light nip on the head of Dark's member sent him over the edge.

Daisuke crawled underneath the blankets, not bothering to clean up Dark's mess. He motioned for Dark to follow suit. Dark laid down beside Daisuke.

"I love you, Dai-chan," Dark said.

"I know," Daisuke replied. "And I like you."

Dark's heart was a little shot after that comment, but then he remembered what Daisuke had just done, and he _knew_ there was hope.

* * *

:blushes: 

I really don't like writing dirty things. But... this chapter was VERY late, so I had to. FEER YEW GAIIZZ.  
I wanted to post for my birthday (Feb. 6) : failed that.  
I wanted to post for Valentine's Day : epic fail.  
I wanted to post for my parent's anniversary (and my one year anniversary of writing this ( Feb. 23 ) ) : another epic fail.

I've been in a South Park mood, thanks to the SP movie CD I bought. I'm gonna be posting another Style story soon.

-Taryn

Review? PWEASE?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I have absolutely no ownage of this series.

NYAH! Chapter 11 is here! Be amazed!  
: wiggles fingers at you :

Warnings: Nothing new.

* * *

**You**

Daisuke squinted his eyes closed. He hated the sunlight in the morning. Although, today seemed worse than normal for some reason. Daisuke realized that he was naked. Suddenly, the memories of the previous night came flooding back into Daisuke's mind. His face turned the color of a tomato. Daisuke glanced at his bedside clock.

"Phew..." he exhaled. "I'm glad I woke up earlier today... It would be weird if mom walked in on me... being... almost naked... i-in bed."

Daisuke climbed out of his bed and quickly threw on some clothes. He leisurely packed all of his things into his backpack and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Emiko was surprised to see Daisuke up so early. She didn't say anything though. Emiko was still quite unsure about what to say to her son. A moment later, Daisuke was at the door.

"I'm off! Bye mom, dad, grandpa!" he called, walking out the door.

A few minutes of comfortably paced walking went by. "Dark?" Daisuke asked, wondering if the other male was awake yet. Hearing no reply, Daisuke figured that Dark was still asleep. He smiled, and his face reddened when he realized why Dark might still be asleep.

A few minutes passed of comfortably paced walking. "Dark?" Daisuke asked, wondering if the other male was awake yet. Hearing no reply, Daisuke figured he was still asleep. Daisuke smiled, his face going red, when he realized why Dark might still be asleep. Daisuke found he was a little less embarrassed than he should have been. He didn't think much of it, despite better judgement.

Daisuke reached the school grounds and tried to find Takeshi. Daisuke didn't really feel like talking to either Harada twin after their little conversation the previous day.

Daisuke headed to homeroom and found Takeshi seated happily in his desk. Daisuke wondered what in the world he was doing. Daisuke noticed a newspaper on Takeshi's desk and comprehension hit him right in the face. Daisuke sat down in front of Takeshi, and spun around.

"Good morning, Takeshi," he said.

"Good morning, Daisuke! Look what's in the newspaper today!"

Daisuke took a look at he article Takeshi was pointing at. It was an advertisement. An advertisement for a contest. A contest of who could paint Dark the best. Daisuke smirked. He just _knew_ he would win. Takeshi noticed the smirk.

"You gonna do it?" he asked.

Daisuke nodded, confidentially. At that moment, Takeshi noticed something weird about the way that Daisuke was acting and carrying himself. Daisuke was doing so in a more confident way. Takeshi wondered what could have caused this change in the shy-ish boy. Daisuke stared at Takeshi, because, for once, the boy wasn't talking.

They both discarded their thoughts about one another as Risa and Riku Harada walked into the classroom. The twins sat down in their regular spots, without a word to either Daisuke or Takeshi, just as the bell rang.

Class went by quickly, and it was soon lunchtime. Daisuke contemplated who he wanted to sit with today. He weighed his options. Getting molested by Satoshi was one option, but Daisuke really wasn't in the mood for that, nor would he be, ever. There was also the option of another long string of awkward questions from the Harada twins, yet Daisuke wasn't in the mood for that either. He decided on Takeshi, even though the guy had been getting pretty close to figuring everything out.

Takeshi was spending his lunch period in the drama room, helping to produce the school's next play. Daisuke figured that the drama room would be a good place to escape his classmates, so that just strengthened his decision to go with Takeshi.

Daisuke followed Takeshi to the drama room. Daisuke sat down on a chair, munching on his lunch while Takeshi yelled at people, and got yelled at by people. Daisuke laughed. _Finally_, Dark spoke up.

/Dai-chan? What time is it?/ he asked in a tired voice.

Daisuke, who was a little shocked at hearing Dark for the first time that day, stammered out his answer. /L-Lunch ti-time/ he replied. Dark yawned loudly, and rather obnoxiously.

/So where's creepy boy? Or your girlfriend? Or Risa?/ Dark asked.

Daisuke sighed. /I really didn't want to be around them right now.../ his voice trailed off.

/Because of what we did?/ Dark asked, brashly. Daisuke's face went red. He didn't reply, but Dark could feel the heat coming off the shy boy's face and smirked. He didn't need a response.

"Oi, Daisuke!" Takeshi yelled, right in Daisuke's face.

Daisuke jumped. "Wh-What?"

"I've been calling your name for a minute or so now. You're so out of it lately..." Takeshi began on some long-winded rant about how Daisuke should pay more attention and how he should stop talking to the "voices" in his head. And how, even though those voices may tell him to burn things and kill people, he should never _ever_ listen to them.

But, Daisuke wasn't listening. He was trying to ignore Dark's constant perverted comments. Daisuke wondered how Dark even came up with these lines, but then figured that, if you've lived as long as Dark has, you have a lot of free time on your hands. Daisuke snapped back to attention right as Takeshi's rant was coming down.

"...And that is why girl's don't make any sense. Understand?" Takeshi stared at Daisuke, expectantly. The red head nodded, nervously. Takeshi grinned. "Great!" he exclaimed.

Takeshi sat down beside him and opened his lunch. They ate in relative silence- despite Takeshi's random chatter. Daisuke and Dark didn't speak again until class had began again.

/Sooooooo, Daisuke. You... got much homework so far?/ Dark questioned in a suggestive voice. Daisuke didn't catch on.

/Uhm, no, not really. I have a bit of history homework, but that's it/ Daisuke replied. Dark rolled his non-existent eyes.

/Are you gonna be busy after school anytime, because if you aren't we should do something./ Dark suggested in his completely suggestive voice. Daisuke still didn't get it.

/Do you mean like the park? I haven't been there in a long time! Since we got kidnapped! We should go!/ Daisuke exclaimed, happily.

Dark sighed, a little annoyed at how dense Daisuke was sometimes. /What I meant was.../ Dark's voice trailed off as he tried to think of the best way to put this. /I want... you in my _pants_./ There, that should work.

It did.

Again Daisuke's face was tainted red. /D-Dark! I'm in school! Please, shut up!/ he yelled in his head.

/Oh come on, Dai-chan, you know you want it!/ Dark teased.

Daisuke slammed his head down onto his desk in a way to punish Dark. A string of curse words were uttered out of Dark's mouth, as everyone in the class stared at Daisuke. The boy tried to shrink into his seat and wilt away into nothing. He cursed Dark for always embarrassing him like this.

/OH WHATEVER! IT IS NOT MY FAULT YOU HIT YOUR HEAD ON YOUR DESK!/ Dark yelled. Daisuke slapped a hand to his ear, as if to try and block out the large amount of noise that Dark had just made. Luckily, by that point, almost everyone had looked back at the front of the classroom. Everyone except Satoshi.

The blue haired boy stared intently at Daisuke, not taking his eyes off Daisuke for a second. Daisuke really didn't seem to notice. He was too concerned with the ranting of a certain violet haired male in his mind. Daisuke finally gave up and slumped down in his desk. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching him and made eye contact with Satoshi.

Satoshi sent Daisuke a look. A look that, if deciphered, could be considered a knowing look. Of course Satoshi would know what he was going through though because Satoshi had Krad, who, from Satoshi's description, was worse than Dark.

Daisuke broke the gaze they were sharing and stared down at his work. He glanced up at the clock a minute later. There was still a long time until school was out. Daisuke sighed.

Some time later, the final bell rang, and Daisuke escaped his metaphorical embarrassment chamber, and ran off home.

At home, Daisuke gave his mother a small hello and headed off to his bedroom. It seemed as if that was the only thing he was doing lately. Daisuke lightly sat down on his bed.

"Dark," he started, "I want to go to the park."

The phantom thief sighed. He didn't really want to waste his precious "Dai-chan time" at the park, but, the idea had been planted in the redhead's mind since Dark had been teasing him during school, so there really was no arguing.

/Alright/ he replied.

Daisuke grinned, and as soon as Dark appeared, Daisuke threw his arms around the taller male. "Thanks, Dark!" he exclaimed, happily. Dark smirked while hugging Daisuke back.

"C'mon, let's go," Dark said, grabbing Daisuke's hand. Dark tried to tug Daisuke towards the door.

Daisuke coughed a little. "U-Uhm, D-Dark? Don't you think... you should p-put some clothes on?" he asked, his face turning pink.

Dark glanced down. "What, you don't think that people will like the view?" he asked, faking thoughtfulness.

Daisuke's face went pinker. "I-I... Just put on some clothes!" Daisuke exclaimed, closing his eyes. "Puh-Please..." he added.

Dark groaned, then sighed, defeated. "Whatever..." he muttered, pulling some clothes off the floor.

As soon as Dark was fully clothed they headed out. Daisuke explained, quickly, to his mother where they were going. She warned them not to get spotted by authorities- which, in other words, meant don't get in trouble. Daisuke nodded and him and Dark left the house.

On the way to the park, Dark made several attempts at grabbing Daisuke's hand, but was foiled by the boy's innocence each time. Daisuke was constantly pointing at things, from birds to stores that had just opened. Dark sighed; this was not going the way he planned. Although... Most of Dark's plan's didn't work. Dark's current plan involved seducing Daisuke and having them do things on a park bench.

Reaching the park, they both noticed it was rather busy. Daisuke groaned. He figured that there were going to be plenty of people wanting to talk to, arrest, or beat up his Dark.

Dark finally managed to grasp Daisuke's hand. Daisuke stared at him for a moment, before looking back at the sidewalk. He didn't remove his hand from Dark's grip. Dark grinned.

"Well, Dai-chan, what do you wanna do here?" Dark asked as they snuck their way around the park, trying to avoid as many people as possible.

"Let's go sit somewhere, okay?" Daisuke pulled Dark over towards a small hill. They couldn't sit ontop of course, because that would be far too obvious to on-lookers, but Daisuke and Dark saw no harm in sitting lower, on the side that wasn't facing most of the people. When they sat down, Daisuke wiggled his hand out of Dark's.

Dark frowned a little. He took the hand that Daisuke just released and gripped the smaller male's chin. Dark brought Daisuke's face up to his for a small kiss. It was innocent and Daisuke found it rather fuzzy- Not that Dark was fuzzy, but it made Daisuke feel fuzzy. After the kiss was broken Daisuke spoke up.

"Dark..." Daisuke started, unsure of what he was going to say after that. "I... think I need your help with something..."

Dark's ears perked up, hoping it was something dirty. "What is it, Dai-chan?"

"I need... to think of something to tell Harada-san... so that I-I can break up with her..." Daisuke's voice trailed off. Dark frowned.

"You sound ashamed that you want to break up with her," Dark commented. "Or maybe it's because you asked for my helpppp!"

Daisuke's face went red. "No way! I-I just don't want to hurt her!" A pause. "And... she's always been so nice to me, so I suppose I feel like I'd be letting her down if I broke up with her... Erm... I dunno."

Dark sighed. "Tell her the truth?"

Daisuke glared at Dark for a moment. "Oh yeah, I'll just walk up to her and tell her that I've decided to break up with her for the person who she refers to as a pervert. Yeah, that'll go well," Daisuke said, sarcastically.

Dark stared at Daisuke. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Daisuke," Dark replied. Daisuke gave Dark an annoyed look.

There was a long silence between the two as they both worked out what to say next. As something came to Dark's mind, he heard a rather familiar voice. It was yelling. Loudly.

"DARK?!"

Both Dark and Daisuke turned around and saw Risa standing there. A wave of fear and nausea passed through Daisuke's body. 'Oh god,' he thought, nervously. Daisuke began racking through his brain for excuses.

"Daisuke-kun? Dark? I KNEW IT!" Risa exclaimed. "I KNEW THAT YOU KNEW HIM, DAISUKE-KUN!"

Annnnnddddd... before Daisuke could say anything, Dark did. "Well of course he knows me. I love him," Dark said. Daisuke buried his face in his hands.

Again, before Daisuke could protest what Dark had just said, Risa interrupted him. "Daisuke-kun, you knew about this!? How could you do that to my sister!? And me!?" Risa yelled.

Daisuke opened his mouth to speak, but Dark cut him off. "He was just thinking about ways to break up with her. Dai-chan asked me for help," Dark said. Daisuke sighed, knowing he would probably not get one word in, in this conversation.

"DAI-CHAN?! What?! Dark has a pet name for you, Daisuke-kun?!" Risa exclaimed, angrily. "Wait... break up? Daisuke-kun, you were planning to break up with Riku? For Dark?!"

Daisuke glanced at Dark. He waited a second, but the thief wasn't responding to this one. Daisuke looked back at Risa. "Yes," he replied in a very small voice.

Risa exploded into another rant about how Daisuke was terrible for not doing anything sooner. Dark wasn't listening anymore. Risa yelled about how Daisuke should have told them that he knew Dark, and how he should have spared her's and Riku's feelings. Daisuke bit his lip.

After a few more moments of yelling, Risa stopped to catch her breath. When she did, she noticed that Daisuke had slight tears in his eyes. Risa's eyes widened.

"Omigosh, Daisuke-kun!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

Tears made their way down Daisuke's face, falling off his chin. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" he exclaimed through his tears.

"Oh, Daisuke-kun! It isn't your fault! I'm sure this is very confusing for you!"

Dark stared at Risa and Daisuke. Risa was holding Daisuke, and the red head was crying silently. Dark wasn't that bothered by this action; what bothered him was Risa's change in attitude. One moment she was screaming, the next comforting. It was all just so confusing.

"But, hey, I guess it's because she's a girl..." Dark mumbled to himself. "They force themselves to be confusing, or something..."

Dark's mutterings went unnoticed by Risa and Daisuke. A few minutes later, Daisuke cried his last tears, and unlatched himself from Risa. He sniffled.

"Thanks... I think..." Daisuke said.

"Oh, Daisuke-kun, I'm so sorry that I made you cry! I'll let you sort out things with Riku on your own!" Risa replied.

Daisuke smiled. "That'd be great!" Risa returned the smile. They smiled at each other for a moment.

Now, that was what Dark couldn't stand. He figured that no one should share smiley-Daisuke-moments with Daisuke other than him. Dark decided he had to get rid of Risa.

"You know, Daiuske gave me head," he said bluntly.

There was a _very_ long silence after that. No one, except Dark, was smiling. Daisuke was close to passing out from all the blood and heat rushing to his face, forming a very red blush. Risa... well, Risa was glaring at Dark. Intensely.

"..." Risa couldn't even fathom a sentence that would be a good comeback to that. She stalked away after one final look at Daisuke.

Dark grinned. "Well, _that_ went well."

* * *

Ahem. I've officially decided I don't write enough. Anymore. I'm working on it though.  
I'll update within two to three weeks this time. This story isn't EPIC enough to keep you waiting any longer than that.  
D:

Anyhow! I tried to make this chapter... sweeter than others. I don't know if that was success or EPIC FAIL.

Review? (Despite my horribly late updates...)

-Taryn

ps- jkfhksdjfhksjdf DeviantArt anyone? 0soda-chan0 -- Me. (Come talk to meeeee!)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing... anymore... -shakes head-

I'm gonna be famous one day. I'm not sure how, but I will be.

Warnings: Same as beeefoooooreeee!!

* * *

**You**

Daisuke buried his head in his pillow. He'd just woken up from his slumber, the night after his embarrassing trip to the park. Daisuke couldn't believe that Dark would say something like that. Then he thought about it again, and... the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like it really _was_ something Dark would say.

Daisuke sighed. There was no way he could ever face Risa again, without being completely embarassed. Daisuke made a long annoyed noise and, to anyone else in the room, it sounded like a long groan.

"Daisuke, are you sick?" Emiko asked.

"AHHHHH!" Daisuke yelled, falling out of his bed. Daisuke was not expecting his mother to be in the room. And, by not expecting I mean Daisuke had locked the door. Daisuke got up off the floor. "Mom, how'd you... get in here?"

"Oh, Dai-chan! I know how to pick locks!" Emiko exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world- it should have been.

Daisuke sighed. Emiko sat down beside Daisuke on the bed. "So, honey, are you sick?" she asked again. Daisuke shook his head and didn't say anything. Emiko frowned a little. "Look, why don't you take the day off, and rest, okay?"

Daisuke stared at his mom. Normally, she was all about him going to school and doing well in school, but today, she was being slightly weird. Daisuke nodded. "Okay," he replied. Even if his mom was being weird, there was no way he'd pass up and opportunity to miss school.

Emiko smiled. "Okay, well, you get some rest, and I'll be downstairs if you need me." Emiko left the room.

Daisuke smiled to himself, and snuggled back into his bed. He was soon fast asleep.

Hours later, Daisuke woke up. He sleepily gazed at the clock. It was one in the afternoon.

/Finally!/ Dark exclaimed. /It seemed like you were gonna sleep forever!/ Daisuke's eyes narrowed.

/I'm not talking to you, Dark/ he stated, irritated.

/You just did/ Dark pointed out. No response. /Oh, come on! Dai-chan! What did I do wrong?!/ Still no response. /Fine. I'm not talking to you either./

Daisuke calmly got out of bed, and relatively dressed. He shuffled across the room, to his unfinished painting of Dark and the evil Dark. Daisuke pulled out his paints and set it all up.

His dipped his paint brush into the color that he needed, and smelled the familiar scent of the paint touched his nose. Daisuke smiled. He really didn't paint often enough lately. Daisuke pushed the brush across the canvas, looking at his sketch for a reference.

Daiuske loved the way that the picture seemed to form, right out of his imagination. This picture was going to be amazing. The colors danced together, forming the picture that Daisuke had been so proud of. The redhead smiled, happily. Yeah, he _really_ didn't paint enough.

Quite a while later, Daisuke made one final brush stroke, and he was done. Daisuke took a step back and admired his work. The colors in the picture contrasted and complimented each other perfectly. Daisuke let out a content sigh.

/Wow.../ Dark said, breathlessly. /I know I'm not talking to you, but... this picture is... just so amazing./

Daisuke blushed a little. "Thanks," he whispered aloud, as he continued to admire his work.

There was a light knock on the door. Daisuke didn't even hear it. Kosuke opened the door hesitantly. He saw his son standing in complete serenity, staring at a painting. Kosuke smiled.

"Daisuke?" he called, quietly. Kosuke felt that this scene required almost... library etiquette. Daisuke jumped at the voice. He turned.

"O-Oh, hi, dad," he said.

"Hey, Daisuke," Kosuke said, taking a seat on Daisuke's un-made bed. "Did you paint that?"

Daisuke nodded, happily. "Yup!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"Wow... That is just amazing," Kosuke commented.

"Yeah, that's what Dark said too," Daisuke replied.

Kosuke chuckled, awkwardly. "Look, Daisuke, your mom wants me to talk to you about s-something..." he started, nervously. Daisuke blinked.

"Okay. What is it?" he asked, innocently.

"W-Well... Emi- err, your mom wants to know... wh-what kind of... relationship... you share with Dark," Kosuke managed to mumble out. Daisuke's face went red, and he didn't answer instantly. When he finally did, his father was getting slightly impatient.

"I-I... erm... Dark and I... are... something," Daisuke said, his face turning it's trademark red color.

Kosuke nodded. "What ki-kind of some-something?" he asked, as embarassed as Daisuke. Daisuke's face went redder.

"Well... we-we... have eh-explored..." Daisuke's voice trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. His face was as bright red as a christmas light. Kosuke's face was getting red as well.

"A-Ah..." he replied.

There was a fairly lengthy pause between them after that. The awkward silence in the room was so thick, it probably couldn't even be cut with a knife. Daisuke had never felt this uncomfortable in his life. Fianlly, Kosuke stood up.

"I-I only have one thing to say to you, Daisuke," he started, man-handling the doorknob, ready to make his great-escape. "Make sure to... use protection."

Daisuke's nose began to bleed. He quickly covered it up with his hand. Daisuke had _never_ gotten a nosebleed from anything perverted before, so he wasn't used to this. Kosuke was gone, so Daisuke reached for a tissue to plug up his nose with.

_'I've been hanging out with Dark too much,'_ Daisuke thought to himself.

/You have not! We don't hang out enough!/ Dark exclaimed. Daisuke rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. /Oh, are you still not talking to me?!/

When Daisuke didn't reply that time, Dark got fed up. A moment later, he was standing in front of Daisuke, naked of course. Daisuke ignored him and left the room. Dark was about to run after him, but he stopped and put on some clothes first. He really didn't want to see Emiko's reaction if he hadn't.

Daisuke calmly walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Dark stood on the other side.

"Daisuke! C'mon, talk to me!" No response. "Please?"

Towa walked up to Dark. "What are you doing, Dark?" she asked.

"Daisuke won't talk to me because I told his little friend that he--..." Dark cut himself off before he revealed anything that would induce fainting. Towa raised an eyebrow.

"...He what? What did little, _innocent_ Daisuke do?" Towa aked.

Dark shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me," he replied. Towa scowled.

"I'm telling Emiko!" she yelled, running off. Dark heard Daisuke groan, in annoyed way, from behind the bathroom door. Dark sighed. He really didn't like to do this kind of thing, but, he also didn't like it when Daisuke refused to talk to him.

"Look, Daisuke... I'm really sorry I smeared your reputation with your friend. I know that it was wrong, but I just... really didn't want her close to you. I suppose... I'm jealous," Dark said.

The door to the bathroom opened a crack. "Do you mean it?" Daisuke asked, quietly. Dark nodded vigorously.

"Of course!"

"...Are you only sorry because I'm not talking to you?"

Dark shook his head. "No, I'm actually sorry that I caused you emotional damage," he replied.

A slight smile showed itself on Daisuke's face. "O-Okay..." Daisuke came out of the bathroom and walked with Dark back to his room.

Dark walked right up to Daisuke's painting. "This is really good," he said. "This is actually... better than... anything I've ever seen good."

Daisuke beamed, his face red. "Thanks," he replied, shyly.

Dark turned to Daisuke. "so, how 'bout that awkward conversation with your father?" he asked, teasingly.

Daisuke's blushed more. "That was... uncomfortable," he replied.

"You could just let me handle it next time," Dark suggested. Daisuke stared.

"There is no way I'm letting you handle anything, ever again," he replied, simply.

"Why not?!"

Daisuke glared at Dark, almost playfully. "Why not? We could go ask Risa why not? Would that suffice as an answer?"

Dark rolled his eyes. "Oh, Dai-chan, I thought we were past this!"

It was Daisuke's turn to roll his eyes. "You thought wrong." Dark sighed.

There was a very long silence between them. Daisuke stared at his painting. The evil Dark in the painting was beginning to look more and more real. Daisuke wondered how he managed that effect. He glanced back at Dark a moment later.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes," Daisuke said, calmly.

"OH COME ON! NOW I'M NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT ANYMORE!?" Dark yelled.

* * *

: sighs :  
Well, guys, here's your update.  
Kinda short- sorry.

It's like... 3:00 am and I'm kind of tired.  
You don't have to listen to me rant about stuff this time.

I don't feel like editing this at all.  
Aka, no spell-check.  
Please point out mistakes. I'll fix them later.

Thanks.  
-Taryn

ps- Hatsume Miku anyone?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: OMFG I OWN NOTHHHHIIINNNNGGG!!

I'm getting kind of bored of this . . . Don't worry! I shan't abandon this story! That's a promise! ( BELIEVE IT! . . . Yes. )

Warnings: Evilness . . . (I know, right?)

* * *

**You**

Three days passed and Daisuke's life returned to it's relative normalcy. Dark had stolen a new painting, flawlessly of course. Daisuke had survived school, barely. Risa hadn't spoken to him much, so it wasn't that bad. He'd also spent little time with Satoshi, so Dark's jealousy didn't make a very large appearance either.

Riku, on the other hand, was becoming harder and harder to deal with. She was becoming more and more nosy when it came to Daisuke's personal life; the one that didn't involve her. Riku asked plenty of questions about where Daisuke went all the time and why he never spoke to her anymore. Daisuke had a very hard time answering those particular questions. He tried his hardest to avoid Riku, more than anyone else.

Soon, it was the deadline for the Dark Painting Contest. Daisuke happily handed his masterpiece over to the authorative figures of the contest. Dark wondered if Daisuke knew that Dark was going to pick his, simply because it was made by the redhead. Dark doubted it. Daisuke was thick like that.

A few more days of 'normal' life for Daisuke passed, and the judging night came.

Daisuke received a letter of instruction when he gave in his portrait. The letter told him to show up early, find his painting, and stand by it. Daisuke did as he was told. He left Dark at home though. Dark would come in later.

So, at the judging ceremony, Daisuke stood nervously next to his painting. He really wanted to hear Dark's voice, assuring him. Unfortunately for Daisuke, Dark was at home, just like they had planned.

Daisuke bit his lip. The judges were told to judge as if the contest was a real contest, although it was just a set up to capture Dark. Now, Daisuke being the shy boy he was, had never really shown a large crowd of people his artwork; especially if they were all going to critic it.  
The red head leaned over, shifting his weight onto his other foot. He stared around at the other artists. They were all much older than him, adding to the feeling of anxiety that settled into the pit of Daisuke's stomach. Glancing over at the judges, Daisuke watched as they walked to each painting, wrote something down, then continued on. Daisuke kept watching them repetitively do this, until he realized they were standing right in front of his painting.

"Eeep!" Daisuke emitted, going pink. The judges gave him a small look before shifting their gaze to his portrait. Daiuske squeezed his eyes shut, in fear of what the judges' reactions would be.

There were butterflies in Daisuke's stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up. When the sound of the judges' feet shuffling to the next painting, he opened his eyes.

Daisuke began to, once more, glance around. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a figure standing atop a nearby building.  
Daisuke immediately felt comfort and relief wash over himself. Normally, he would have scolded himself for feeling such a way; after all, it was only Dark. This, though, was different. He was just reassured that someone was there for him.

Sure, Daisuke had seen Satoshi in the crowd, but it really wasn't the same... While Dark made Daisuke feel confident and comfort, Satoshi just managed to make him feel apprehensive. And Satoshi was probably only there because he was part of the police force.  
Daisuke shook his head quickly. Now was not the time for thinking, it was the time for paying attention to what was going on. Especially, seeing as the judges had finished looking at the last painting.

The small amount of confidence that the sight of Dark had injected in him, had diminished one the main judge approached the microphone. Daisuke was shaking. The judge drew and breath and--! Dark swooped in on pure black wings.

Daisuke's heart pounded heavily in his chest. Dark was finally there! A collective gasp erupted from the crowd.

Dark gave the people a grin as police filed onto the stage. they had quickly surrounded him. The judge at the microphone inched away, leaving Dark with the mic, in the middle of the circle the police had created around him. Dark chuckled, slightly amused.

Dark grabbed the available mic and laughed, casually into it. "S'okay, folks! I'm just here to collect what's mine!" he yelled out.

Dark quickly manuvored around the police officers that surrounded him. Dark sent Satoshi a look, for putting together such a pathetically easy to escape trap. He got no response.

Dark sauntered over to Daisuke, although he really didn't have the time to do so. In one fell swoop, Dark scooped up his love and his portrait. Daisuke smiled, his face going pink.

"Dark..." he breathed. The thief's hand brushed against Daisuke's butt. Daisuke's expression hardened, despite that, his face went an even darker shade of pink. "Dark."

Dark could hear the stern tone in Daisuke's voice and laughed a small bit. "Loosen up, Dai-chan," he whispered.

As they escaped the madness that was the contest grounds, Daisuke snuggled ever so slightly into Dark's chest. As strange as it was, Daisuke had never felt more safe. Dark whisked them off into the night.

With a small 'tap', Dark landed on the roof of Daisuke's house. He set his cargo down. Dark shot Daisuke a dashing smile. Daisuke blushed and averted his gaze. His eyes rested on his painting.

Weird. Daisuke frowned a small bit. Something about his painting was different from before. Dark took notice of Daisuke's troubled expression.

"S'matter?" he asked, normally. Daisuke looked up.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he replied, putting the thoughts out of his mind, dismissing them as pure paranoia.

"So, what did'ja think of me back there? Valiant enough for yah?" Dark asked, striking a pose. He knew Daisuke would laugh at this, and, to Dark, Daisuke's laughter was a heavenly sound.

Daisuke did indeed laugh. In fact, he laughed quite hard. Probably because it felt like it had been forever since he last did so. Daisuke laughed, until all of his stress and worried had been removed. After, Daisuke wiped tears out of the corners of his eyes, and beamed widely at Dark.

"You were incredibly valiant," Daisuke said, in an amused tone.

Dark, who had just stood and watched Daisuke laugh, grinned. "That's good to hear, my dear," he replied. He wrapped his arms around Daisuke, placing a small kiss atop the boy's mess of red hair.

Daisuke stiffened at Dark's choice of words, but relaxed into the hug. He barely felt the kiss, but didn't mind at all. He smiled into Dark's chest, and began reciprocating the hug.

Now, with Dark being the lewd person he was, he had to ruin the perfectly nice moment they were having. "Well, this valiant hero would like to make you feel better than you've ever felt before."

Daisuke heard these words and pulled out of the hug. He glared at his rooftop companion. "Dark..." he said, annoyed.

Dark sighed. "No, eh? Ah well, I tried..." A downcast, pathetic expression covered his face. It was completely fake, but Daisuke didn't need to know that.

Daisuke fell for Dark's look, hook, line, and sinker. He sighed. "Look, can you help me through the window?"

Dark looked up excitedly. Manipulation had gotten Daisuke to practically ask Dark to grope him! The taller one nodded eagerly. He took the boy's torso and heaved him down the side of the house. Daisuke's window really was in a bad spot. Dark just then remembered he had wings. He rolled his eyes at his own obliviousness. Flapping his wings, he hopped off and set Daisuke down on the open windowsill.  
Dark let his hand roam down to Daisuke's butt, then further down to his thighs. Dark made sure he had a good grip then proceeded to push Daisuke through the window.

When Daisuke first felt games roaming him, his face turned bright scarlet. It didn't change from that color for a long while. As Dark gave Daisuke one final shove, he allowed his hand to lightly cross Daisuke's, before pulling away. He grabbed Daisuke's painting, then scooted inside himself.

Daisuke shuddered as the hand skirted across his back. It wasn't a cold shudder, it wasn't a scared shudder, no; it was a shudder that would have gone well with a moan. And that scared Daisuke more that anything.

Daisuke stumbled over to his bed, and flopped down. He sighed, relieved to be able to sleep. He hoped his mom knew he was home because he really didn't feel like arising from his increasingly comfortable bed.

Dark was coming through the window when Daisuke was making his stumble over to his bed. The thief set the painting down and crawled over by Daisuke.

Daisuke wasn't really surprised when Dark joined him. As subtly as he possibly could, Daisuke huddled towards Dark. He let out a happy sound from his throat and proceeded to doze off.

The snuggling was noticed, completely. Dark didn't say anything because he rather liked this position. He noticed that Daisuke had fully drifted off to sleep. Dark also noticed that his time had run out. He quickly scrawled a note and left it on Daisuke's door.

'Daisuke's asleep. I brought him home. Please don't wake him up.' -Dark

And them everything went black for a few moments as Dark returned to the place inside Daisuke's mind where he resided.  
As they both rested, neither noticed the eerie glow that Daisuke's painting had acquired.

* * *

Whew. I got bored earlier, and had this all written out, so I decided to text my email, with all of this typed out.  
Since I SUPER-HATE typing things out on the computer.  
It went well. :D

'Kay guys, there's some actual plot coming soon.

Oh, and I think this shall be "update week" seeing as it is, for me, the last week of summer.  
DDD:

Sorry I get so lazy and never update. I'm sure you all hate me . . .  
:C  
-Taryn (the AWESOME)


	14. Chapter 14

You know what? I'm tired of putting a disclaimer at the top of this. It's pretty obvious I don't plan on claiming DN Angel or anything.

So I've fallen in love with vegetable soup. It's so good. -skfjhkjhsd-

**Warnings** : Nothing that you haven't read already.

* * *

**You**

Daisuke woke up the next morning feeling insufferably cheerful and refreshed, despite the previous night.

/Dark?/ There was no reply. Daisuke wasn't that surprised; Dark rarely woke up until Daisuke was at school. Daisuke didn't even know why he asked.

He then got dressed quietly. Daisuke wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen, to find his mother making breakfast.

"Oh, Dai-chan! You're up early!" Emiko cooed, pulling out a chair for Daisuke. He sat.

"Morning mom," he said, grabbing a piece of toast. Daisuke's dad walked into the room.

"Hey, Daisuke I heard your painting won. Congratulations. That's amazing!" Kosuke patted Daisuke's shoulder. The small boy grinned.

"Thanks," he replied, taking a bite out of his toast. Kosuke gave Emiko a peck on the cheek, before sitting down.

"So," Emiko started, "what are you doing in school lately, Daisuke?" Even a mother like her, is entitled to the normal question here and there.

"I dunno," Daisuke replied, truthfully. He hadn't been focusing on school that much lately, since almost all of his personal relationships were changing and falling apart at every turn.

Emiko frowned slightly. "Daisuke..." she began in a warning tone, "...We've talked about the importance of school before. You know you need to take it seriously."

"Okay," Daisuke replied, simply. Emiko pursed her lips. Before she could begin another lecture, Kosuke cut in.

"Daisuke, shouldn't you be heading to school? Before you're late?" he asked, saving the Daisuke from his mothers wrath. Daisuke wolfed down the rest of his toast and ran out of the house, without having time to say goodbye.

The moment Daisuke closed the door behind himself, Emiko turned to Kosuke. "I think there's something wrong with him today. Normally, he would talk throughout breakfast, but today he was silent!" she exclaimed, worriedly.

Daikii walked in. "Oh, Emiko, don't worry about him. He's a teenager. He's just growing up." Emiko didn't say anything, but the worried expression didn't leave her face.

The instant Daisuke walked into the school, Satoshi caught him in the hallway.

"Excuse me, Niwa. I need to talk to you," Satoshi said, grabbing Daisuke's wrist and pulling him into a nearby classroom. The few students that were in there ignored Daisuke and Satoshi completely.

"Niwa." Daisuke stared at Satoshi warily, hoping that he wouldn't get kissed again. "I'm coming to your house after school to sort out a few matters about certain events."

Daisuke opened his mouth to protest, then realized he owed Satoshi as much. Even if it did mean hearing and dealing with a confession. He nodded. "Okay." Satoshi gave him a curt not in response, then left. Daisuke blinked and heard the bell ring. He started, then ran off to his classroom.

At lunch time, Daisuke, again, avoided Riku, Risa, and Satoshi, and opted to hang out with Takeshi.

Unfortunately for Daisuke, Takeshi only wanted to talk about what he'd seen on the news the previous night. Dark sweeping Daisuke away in the middle of a police sanctioned contest.

"What was it like, Daisuke?" he asked.

Daisuke blushed. "It was weird. I was flying . . . It was amazing." Daisuke didn't intend for it to sound so star-struck, it just came out that way.

Takeshi smirked. "Where did you two go afterwards?" he asked, perversely.

"Dark took me home," Daisuke responded.

Takeshi had expected Daisuke to blush and yell. Takeshi was really quite surprised when nothing of the sort happened. He ran through all the remarks he could think of, before deciding that actual curiousity over-powered witty remarks. "How did he know where you lived?" Takeshi asked, almost carefully.

Daisuke answered with the same amount of carefulness. "I directed him, of course," Daisuke replied, his ears turning red, as a symptom of lying.

"Why did he say that you were his?" Takeshi asked, an instant after Daisuke answered.

Daisuke blushed at this. "H-He wasn't talking about me . . . it was the painting," Daisuke lied.

Takeshi sighed. "Look, Daisuke, if you and Dark know each other, you don't have to hide it from me because of who my father is," Takeshi told Daisuke, firmly.

There was a long pause between them. Daisuke wanted to tell Takeshi more than he'd ever wanted to tell anyone before. He couldn't though. It would be like betraying Dark.

/Dai-chan, you can tell him if you'd like/ Dark said, revealing that he'd woken up.

/R-Really?/ Daisuke asked, nervously.

/Yeah, I don't mind/ Dark replied.

Daisuke internally nodded. "Well, the truth is, Takeshi, is that . . . I do know Dark. We're pretty good friends . . . " he explained.

Takeshi jumped out of his seat, and stood on it. "I KNEW IT!" he yelled, thrusting his index finger into Daisuke's face. Others whom were in the classroom stared. Takeshi didn't sit back down.

"Yeah." Daisuke blushed a little.

Takeshi hopped down off his pretend soap box. "How come you didn't tell me?"

Daisuke could tell that Takeshi was a little hurt. "It's difficult. It's not the best situation . . . "

"Oh." Takeshi seemed to realize that since this was Dark they were talking about, some questions just couldn't be answered. There was a prolonged silence between the two. Finally Takeshi broke it. "I suppose that would explain why you get all defensive and messed up when he comes up in conversation," Takeshi mentioned, more to himself rather than to Daisuke.

Daisuke nodded, not saying anything.

Takeshi promptly changed the subject and they talked about other things. Lunch ended and class began once more.

After school, Daisuke ducked out of the classroom immediately, to avoid the Harada sisters. Still, he managed to gind a way to find Satoshi. They walked to Daisuke's house in silence.

Once they got there, Daisuke knocked on his own front door. Emiko answered and Daisuke gave her a look. "Mom, I have a guest, please no traps?" Daisuke asked more than stated.

Emiko shook her head. "Daisuke, you know what will happen if you don't go through with them! You'll lose your edge!"

Daisuke frowned. "Mom, we both know that won't happen! Can you please get rid of them!" This time it sounded much less like a question.

Emiko scowled. "Daisuke! Don't talk to your mother in such a way!"

Daisuke didn't say anything; he just stood there firmly. Satoshi watched this exchange with interest (although it was not visible on his face.)

After a few moments, Emiko sighed. "I don't know where my little Dai-chan went . . . " she mumbled to herself. "Just a moment."

Emiko closed the door, and many loud crashes were heard. Satoshi glanced at Daisuke quickly. The red haired boy was biting his lip nervously.

"Sorry about that," Daisuke said, once they safely made it up to his bedroom. Satoshi didn't reply. He took a seat on Daisuke's bed, sitting up straight and awkwardly. Daisuke sat on his desk chair.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Daisuke asked, blushing. He was blushing because he knew what Satoshi wanted to talk about.

"Dark," Satoshi replied.

"Huh? What about him?" Daisuke asked, surprised. This was not what he was thinking at all.

"Why hasn't he--" Satoshi's voice was cut short as he caught sight of Daisuke's painting of said phantom theif. A suspicious look flashed in Satoshi's eyes. "Did you change the picture?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke looked at his painting quickly, then back to Satoshi. "No, why?"

"Look at it," Satoshi replied.

Daisuke walked over and picked it up. Sure enough, the Dark in the picture was in a completely different pose. Daisuke dropped the painting. "That . . . can't be right!" he exclaimed, plopping onto the bed beside Satoshi.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke and noticed that he look absolutely terrified.

"Dark," Daisuke mumbled.

Satoshi's ears perked up, hoping to hear more. When he didn't, he stood up and picked the painting and placed it on Daisuke's desk. When he turned back to Daisuke's bed, Dark was sitting there too. Naked. Covering nothing up, while he gave Daisuke a hug. Satoshi coughed.

His cough attracted Dark and Daisuke's attention. Daisuke blushed. "D-Dark, put something on. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Dark smirked. "All too often, Dai-chan!" Dark exclaimed, jumping off of Daisuke's bed and finding some clothing.

Satoshi, after seeing a naked Dark jump off Daisuke's bed, was honestly scarred for life. It really made Satoshi question his feelings for Daisuke.

"Er, I'm leaving," Satoshi said, almost awkwardly.

Daisuke frowned. "You don't have to . . . "

"Yes. I do."

"Well, let me walk you out," Daisuke said. He whipped his head around to face Dark. "You stay here."

Dark pouted, with his new-found pants on. Daisuke and Satoshi left the room, and Daisuke lead the way to the front door.

As Satoshi was leaving, he spun around and pressed his lips against Daisuke's. He took it no further. He pulled back and left wordlessly.

Daisuke walked back to his room, scowling.

"S'matter?" Dark asked, when Daisuke re-entered the room.

". . . kissed me . . ."

"WHAT? I'll kill him!" Dark yelled.

"No, Dark, don't," Daisuke replied, still quite put out.

"Hey, you weren't this upset, or angry, about him kissing you before," Dark pointed out. "Is it because noe you would _much_ rather have me kissing you?"

Daisuke replied without thinking. "Well, yes but--"

Of course his voice was cut off by Dark's lips. Unlike Satoshi, Dark gripped the back of Daisuke's head and pressed harder. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and pressed into Daisuke's.

The smaller boy whimpered. Dark slid his tongue around the inside of Daisuke's mouth, mapping out what he already knew off by heart. Dark slipped his other arm around the small of Daisuke's back. He pulled Daisuke closer.

At that moment, Daisuke began to respond to the lip-lock. He added a pressure and passion of his own, throwing his arms around Dark's neck. He almost took Dark by surprise.

There was electricity flowing through both of the bodies that were connected by the mouth. The two broke off for air momentarily, but went right back to furiously kissing.

Daisuke was beginning to feel light-headed and dizzy from all the good sensations running through him. He slowly pushed Dark towards the bed, their lips only unlocking for the precious oxygen that kept them alive. Daisuke pushed Dark back onto the bed, and fell on top of him. It didn't hurt as much as it should have.

In an instant, Dark had flipped them over, so he was laying on top. Daisuke didn't mind, but the rational part of his brain was positively furious with him at the moment.

Daisuke broke their kiss panting. "Dark . . ." he started. Dark didn't reply, he just ground their hips together.

Daisuke let out a loud moan, and the rational part of his brain turned off, completely. Daisuke thrusted upwards, hitting Dark's groin. Daisuke managed to make Dark moan.

"Oh god, Daisuke, I love you!" Dark exclaimed.

Daisuke bit his tongue to keep to keep a loud moan from escaping . . . or something else. Dark leaned down and placed a kiss ontop of Daisuke's nose. He moved his light kissing down Daisuke's neck.

This time, Daisuke couldn't keep the moan down.

"Daisuke!" Emiko tapped on the other side of the door, that Daisuke didn't remember closing. Daisuke's eyes flew open.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked in a choked voice.

"Can you please come downstairs? The press is here and they would like a couple words."

Daisuke growled, annoyed. "Ugh . . . Okay! I'll be right there!" He pushed Dark off him, and fixed his clothes. Daisuke grabbed his painting and left the room.

Daisuke was still quite light-headed, and when he came to the stairs, he fell right down them. The painting landed first and Daisuke fell right into it, with a yelp.

And then he was gone.

* * *

Oh the drama . . .

My updates take too long.  
;; Sorry.

-Taryn


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings :** Nothing. Impending boredom . . .

* * *

"Daisuke?" Emiko turned the corner and lightly stepped over the painting that was precariously placed on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. "Daisuke! I called you at least ten minutes ago, where are you?" she asked, loudly. After receiving no response, Emiko climbed the stairs, and headed towards her son's bedroom.

Emiko poked her head inside the small space that Daisuke called his own. She did not see her son in the room. A frown crossed her features. Emiko sent Dark an imploring stare after asking him "Hey, Dark, have you seen Daisuke?"

Dark stared over at her, as she stood in the doorway. The violet haired man blinked, confused. "You mean he hasn't gotten down get?" he asked, becoming more confused, and not to mention worried, with every passing second. When Emiko shook her head, Dark sighed, pretending to be much less worried than he actually was. "He left the room almost as soon as you called him . . ."

A feeling of fear washed through Emiko's body. She laughed weakly. "Oh, alright. Well, if you see him, tell him that he's in big trouble for not being downstairs right now," she said, leaving the entrance to Daisuke's bedroom.

Emiko had acted calm and collected in front of Dark, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something completely dreadful had happened to her one and only child. Dark was the same. He may have been pulling off the cool attitude he prided himself in, but inside his stomach was in knots over the well-being of his beloved. Neither of them could shake the feeling they had got; the feeling of impending doom.

Emiko continued her lone scavenge of the house, in search of Daisuke, before enlisting the help of her many house-mates. Towa, Daikii, and Kosuke were now all scouring the home they shared for Daisuke. Dark came and joined the search after deducing that it was not Creepy Boy, who'd taken Daisuke. Although the thought was still present in Dark's mind.

As he descended the stairway, Dark came across the fateful painting that'd started everything. He'd remembered how Satoshi had made the comment that the painting had changed and how scared Daisuke was at this comment, and picked up the precious thing.

Dark would never get over the mastery of painting that Daisuke seemed to posses, naturally, and found himself mesmerized by the picture. Though, most things with his self-image on them could keep his attention for hours.

Dark was about to put the painting back onto the floor, when something awful caught his eye. The sinister looking, mirror-Dark in the remarkable piece of art has something red tucked underneath his arm. There was a greater, and more wicked grin on the mirror-Dark's face that only seemed more satisfied the more that Dark stared at it. That's when realization hit Dark like a ton of bricks.

_Daisuke was the red thing._

Dark's discovery was immediately brought to Emiko and everyone else's attention, and soon everyone was just as panicked and worried as Dark felt. There was some frantic screaming done by Emiko, and some worried mutterings from Daikii and Kosuke, but nothing could even compare to the agony that Dark felt. He'd never even suspected that something like this could happen. Daisuke could be gone forever, and that hurt more than anything Dark had ever felt before.

"What do we do?" Dark moaned, unhappily.

Emiko wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I . . . don't know. I wish I did!" She paused. "What _can_ we do?"

Glances were exchanged as the truth came forward in Emiko's statement. They had no clue of what to do. Finally, Kosuke cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I think we need to trust Daisuke to know what to do in a situation like this. I mean, we should have been preparing him for something like this, ever since the last time . . ." Kosuke paused for a thoughtful breath. "Yes," he said, as if affirming it himself, "trusting Daisuke is the best thing we can do for the time period."

A tight sob came from Emiko suddenly. She was chewing her lip, uncomfortably, hoping that no one had heard her. Kosuke wrapped his arm around Emiko, for he had managed to catch the tiny sob that had escaped his wife's lips. "It's okay . . ." he murmured. "It'll all be okay. We'll get Daisuke back one way or another."

Dark shifted uncomfortably. He didn't really want to be sitting around waiting for things to work themselves out, he wanted to be part of the action. He wanted to be on the front lines, so-to-speak, fighting with the mirror-Dark, all in the name of his love. Sitting around and not doing anything always made Dark feel useless. Dark found that usually, useless transformed into helplessness in these kinds of situations.

Dark saw that everyone was now comforting Emiko, who'd broken out into full-fledged tears, and used this as a perfect opportunity to steal the painting back, and work things out for himself. And he did just that.

Dark snuck off, into Daisuke's deserted bedroom, and began to run through the motions in his mind. 'How exactly had I reached out of that mirror, last time?' he thought, wistfully trying to remember. After a few moments, Dark still hadn't remembered anything that could have been any more useful. All that he'd managed to do was recall all the good times that Daisuke and he had experienced together. Thinking about such things weren't helping; they only caused depression and the inevitable feeling of helplessness, which Dark tried so desperately to intercept.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be . . ." Dark muttered to himself.

He slumped down on the floor, leaning against the frame of Daisuke's bed. He didn't care if the bed was digging into his back. He just wanted to have Daisuke back.

Dark had been too involved in his own cynical and self-loathing thoughts to notice that Daisuke's artwork had once more shifted. The expression of the red haired boy was now clear; it read nothing but pure distress. Dark soon fell asleep in the same position, leaning against the bedside, not knowing of the danger that Daisuke was in.

-

"Oh here it is!" Towa exclaimed. They'd been looking for the painting for hours, not even considering that Dark may have taken it. She snatched the portrait out of Dark's grip. His sleeping form slumped to the side. Towa wondered how long he'd been sleeping for. She sighed and covered the great thief up with a small blanket and left the room.

Towa carried the valuable painting down the stairs, into the kitchen, where Emiko was seated. Emiko looked up.

There was a look on Emiko's face that almost broke Towa's heart. Lines of age and weariness had worked their way onto Emiko's face, adding at least fifteen years to the overall age of her appearance. Towa looked down awkwardly. She knew that Emiko would not want anyone to see her look like this, because Towa never wanted anyone to see herself like that. It was far too depressing.

"I found it," Towa said, not looking Emiko in the face. Emiko's eyes brightened, and a small smile graced her features.

"Thank you, Towa-san," she said, appreciatively. Towa showed Emiko a smile, but still would not look her in the face. Emiko noticed this, but didn't press it. There were more important matters at hand. Towa took a seat at the table and both women stared at the artwork that laid to eloquently on the table. Daisuke was no longer visible in the portrait, other than a small red dot, showing that he was far from the characters displayed.

Moments later, Kosuke made an appearance. "I was looking through everything I could to see what I could find out, but there was nothing more than what we already know." A pause. "The writing on Daisuke's stomach . . . It's the cause of this, but why can't I figure anything else out?" Kosuke was no longer talking to either of the women in the kitchen, but to himself.

Towa noticed the same weariness crossing his features as she saw on Emiko. His eyes screamed worry and confusion, and Towa, once again, had to tear her gaze away from him, to stare at the floor.

After hours of sitting in the kitchen, everyone had decided to retire for the night, knowing that they wouldn't be able to think the next day at all if they weren't well rested. Returning to her respected room, Towa was finally starting to comprehend the profound effect that Daisuke had on this family. It was like he was their everything.

Somehow, Towa found herself wanting a child of her own.

-

Dark woke with a start. "Daisuke!" he cried out, in distress. Dark's eyes adjusted to his surroundings, and found he was still sitting. His bones and joints were extremely sore, and his eyes were blurry. Dark yawned and stretched. He'd momentarily forgotten what he'd been dreaming about.

He proceeded to get up, change clothing, and use the washroom, before yelling out in shock.

"I know how to do it!" he shouted, waking the entire household. Dark ran back to Daisuke's bedroom, frantically searching for the painting. "Where is it?" he mumbled to himself, as he threw the clothing he'd been wearing the previous day around the room, checking if the art was underneath it. Dark groaned when he figured out that someone had probably taken it.

In an instant he was downstairs and in the kitchen. Dark found the object of his search on the kitchen table, sitting there innocently. He grabbed the square by the sides and held it in front of himself. A calm sigh passed through his lips before he raised one leg and—

"What do you think you're doing, Dark?!"

The thief stared at the entrance to the kitchen and saw Emiko standing there, a furious expression on her face. "Huh?" he asked, not as intelligently as he was sure he could have.

"Why are you about to kick through the painting that Dai-chan is trapped in?"

Dark looked down at his foot, and then back at Emiko, the confused expression never leaving his face. Then it hit him. "Oh!" he exclaimed, loudly, "I'm not gonna ruin it! I'm going inside!"

It was Emiko's turn to posses a confused expression. "What . . . ?" There was as silence as the comprehension dawned on Emiko's face, and soon the confused expression was replaced with one of excitement and joy. "Oh, Dark, do you know how to get in there? Do you know how to get Daisuke back?!" she screamed, happily.

Dark was slightly taken aback by her sudden enthusiasm, but he couldn't blame her. He realized, like Towa, although much before she did, that the entire family had revolved around Daisuke. Dark quickly nodded. Emiko's face was flooded with relief and she came flying across the room and Dark found himself crushed in a trademark back-breaking Emiko embrace.

"Oh Dark . . ." she sighed happily. After releasing him from her grasp, she pulled a curious face. "How did you figure out how to get in there? Actually, no, how do you get in there? How did Daisuke get in there? Will you be able to follow him even? And do you know for sure that you can return, if you do manage to enter that realm?"

Dark's head spun from the barrage of questions that Emiko was throwing at him. He was relieved of his duty to respond when Kosuke, Towa, and Daikii entered the room. Emiko sprung into an explanation of what Dark and her were screaming/talking about, and three sets of eyes all landed on Dark, the question on all of their lips was 'How?'

Dark, who was still clutching the picture, even after the hug that Emiko had given him, just grinned. He knew that they would hate his explanation, but it was the only one he had. Dark lowered his head, so they couldn't see the awful grin on his face as he said "It's love."

Four jaws dropped as Dark lucidly slipped into the portrait without a second glance at them. The picture clunked to the ground breaking the silence that had fallen on the kitchen.

Emiko slumped down in a kitchen chair. She sighed, almost depressed. She looked up at the face of her husband, who was still shocked. She noticed that her father and Towa were also still shocked. Emiko sighed once more. She knew. She'd always known, but it didn't really sink in until now.

_Dark loved Daisuke._

-

Once inside, Dark had passed right by the normal looking Dark, and proceeded to go through the mirror to find the sinister one. Once he'd crossed over, he'd found himself in a very dark, sort of vast emptiness that seemed to consume all the life and adrenaline out of him.

"Daisuke! Daaaiiissuuukkkeee!" he called, desperately. Dark started walking in a random direction, hoping that he was going the right way. He continued to call Daisuke's name, his voice becoming more broken, more desperate with every shout. Finally, Dark quieted down. He slumped down onto the ground, although he wasn't sure if it was the ground. It was the same color as the rest of the place. Dark was hopelessly lost in Daisuke's creation.

He began to think about all the things he could have done to prevent this. He could have walked downstairs with Daisuke. Oh wait, that's right, he couldn't. He couldn't be seen with Daisuke, because he was the Phantom Thief. He was hated by all the police and do-gooders of the world. Teenage girls were the only people who supported him, and, even then only few did openly. He was an outcast among everyone he was surrounded by.

Dark suddenly looked up. This seemed oddly clichéd. He was in a dark place, feeling rather dark, and . . . his name was Dark! Dark chuckled at his own joke, and suddenly the place seemed less bleak. Hope seemed to flood back into his body in slow waves and he stood, confidently.

"I'll find Daisuke," Dark told himself, determined to do such. "I'll find him, and bring him back to his parents. And then, after that, I'll try and tell him—No, I'll show him how much he means to me!" Dark was now making large hand movements and gestures to illustrate his seriousness about this topic.

Suddenly, as if he remembered that he wasn't even out of the dark yet, he broke into a ferocious sprint, racing in every which way, straining for any sign that Daisuke had been there. As he ran around blindly, he had the unfortunate experience of running straight into something.

"FUCK!" Dark yelled as he fell back into the 'ground.' Dark head smashed into the 'ground' resulting in a nice headache for the violet haired male. He let out a hiss of discomfort as he stared up to see what he hit.

What stood before him surprised him, to say the least. Right in the middle of this bleak abyss was a tree. It wasn't even a mystical, or giant, or glowing tree. Nope. It was just a plain apple tree that stood there, unmoving.

That was the moment that Dark realized that there was no wind in this place. Not a leaf on the tree was rustling, there was nothing. It was perfectly still. Now, before Dark could question whether or not there was air in this place (and probably start choking himself trying to breathe), he heard a light whisper. Except it was anything but light.

The whisper was thick with evil and despair. It reached far down into Dark's soul, making the doubt and worries from earlier resurface. Dark gulped, as to attempt to swallow the fears that were returning to his conscious mind. He tried to focus more on where the whisper had come from. Somewhere to his left, that he knew for sure.

Dark looked in the general direction that the whisper had come from, but he saw nothing. Self-consciousness creeped into his mind slowly, making him feel colder by the second. He unconsciously moved closer to the only other living thing that he'd found; the tree. That's when a brilliant idea struck.

Dark shimmied up the side of the apple bearing plant and tried to see into the distance. At first there was nothing but blackness, but after a few moments, Dark managed to force his eyes to look harder, and search for light. A grin broke out on his face as, in the distance, a tower-like building came into view. Dark hopped from the top of the tree, and landed flawlessly. He took off in a sprint towards the tower he'd seen.

Once Dark arrived at said tower, he found that it was almost impossible to get in from the ground. There were no entrance-way, or doors that Dark could see. So he decided to scale the side of the building using the skills he'd picked up after years of being a thief.

Dark could see light flowing out of a window, about halfway up the building. He wondered how he'd not seen the tower before. Dark ignored the feeling of embarrassment and continued on his journey up the side of the building. As he reached the window that the light was filtering out of, Dark paused to mentally prepare himself for the imminent battle that would ensue.

He flung himself up onto the stone window-sill and stared through the thin pane of glass that separated him from the inside. Through the window he saw a familiar face. His heart leapt into his throat, pounding wildly. As his pulse quickened, so did his breathing. Dark's face grew warm and his palms grew sweaty. Erratically, he shouted,

"Daisuke!"

* * *

So, that was boring, wasn't it?

The next chapter shall have some sexiness. FO SHO.

-Taryn


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings :** Graphic descriptions of violence.

* * *

Daisuke's head shot up at the sound of his name. He stared around, curiously, looking for the familiar face that owned the familiar voice. He finally spotted Dark through the thin pane of glass, out the window. Daisuke's face lit up excitedly, as he sprung to his feet.

Dark saw Daisuke's face break into an enormous grin and he mirrored the expression. But, as Daisuke bounded towards the window, Dark's hand slipped from where it was gripping the frame. Dark lost his balance and soon found himself toppling over the edge.

Dark plummeted towards the ground headfirst. He quickly spun himself around, much like a cat, landing on the ground with a grace that no human could imitate. Dark stared up at the window that was still shining with light. He could see Daisuke's worried face peering out of the now open window.

"Dark! Dark?!" Daisuke called, every fiber in his body racked with worry. He couldn't see that the thief was perfectly fine, due to the fact that everything was so shaded.

"I'm okay!" Dark yelled back, in the most assuring tone he could managed at such a volume.

"Oh, thank god," Daisuke mumbled under his breath.

Dark immediately began his climb back up the stone wall, intent on reaching the top and staying there. He quickly reached his destination. Dark slinked through the open window and smirked at Daisuke the moment his feet reached the floor of the room Daisuke was in.

Daisuke frowned. "What took you so long?" he asked automatically.

Dark burst into laughter. He sounded relatively relieved though. "Oh Dai-chan," was all he said. Daisuke's face contorted into a smile and he enveloped Dark in a hug that he wasn't expecting at all.

"I'm glad you came."

Dark's heart began thumping loudly in appreciation. Daisuke could clearly hear it, as he was pressed closely to Dark's chest, but he said nothing; just allowed a pleased smile to grace his delicate features.

The feeling of warmth that had spread from Daisuke's fingers to his toes was all from Dark. Daisuke wondered why he felt this way, although he did have a pretty good idea. Unfortunately his consciousness wasn't ready to hear it, so it remained suppressed in his subconscious; it was far closer to the surface than it was weeks previous. They broke apart from their embrace.

"Dark . . . it's been a week. Where have you been?" Daisuke asked, a timid tone coloring his words.

Dark frowned. "What are you talking about, Daisuke? You went missing yesterday," he replied. There was a pause.

"Only yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Well, I suppose I can't be mad at you then, Dark," Daisuke said, smiling. Another confused expression crossed Dark's face. Daisuke's smile grew in size. "I mean, if you'd taken a week to come find me . . . I-I would have to qu-question, uh, some things you told me . . ." Daisuke's voice trailed off as his face grew red.

Dark smirked. He was about to say something witty and sexual in nature, but something in Daisuke's eye stopped him. An earnest wonderment. Dark's face grew somber. "Daisuke . . . I love you." The tone that Dark used left no room for argument and was full of only honest feeling.

Daisuke's face lit up in a deep red blush, and his eyes twinkled. "Thank you," he mumbled, quietly. Dark was about to circle his arms around Daisuke once more, but the swift opening of the door interrupted him.

Slam!

The back of the door bashed against the wall, then reverberated off. The figure in the doorway was furious. His eyes trailed around the room, resting on Daisuke's terrified form. Dark watched this person with interest. Even though the man was the exact thing that Dark had expected, there was still an element of shock to all of this.

After all, how often do you see someone who looks completely identical to yourself?

Dark then caught sight of Daisuke's horrified expression and his jaw clenched into place. Dark stepped protectively in front of Daisuke, placing himself between the doppelganger and Daisuke. A malicious expression clouded the copy Dark's face.

"Who are you?" the copy asked. His voice rang out like nails on a blackboard, but left a feeling of decrepit mush behind, almost as if there were dead flesh filling your ears to the brim. It was the single most disturbing sound Dark had ever heard. He fought the urge to shudder and struggled to respond.

"I . . ." Dark started, with little confidence, "I am Dark."

A smirk played its way onto the copy's face. "Why hello, Dark. I've been waiting for you," he said, in his disgusting voice.

Dark's eyes narrowed into slits. "Waiting," he repeated, "why?"

The smirk twisted itself around the copy's face more. He was slowly turning into something much more sinister than a mirror-image of Dark. Daisuke began to shake in fear, which did not go unnoticed by Dark. His fists clenched tightly at his sides as he struck more of a powerful stance.

The copy watched all of this and snorted. "Pathetic," he muttered. "You're pathetic!"

That was all it took for Dark to get the impulse to fling himself at his parallel. Within an instant, Dark was underneath the other, pinned to the ground, clearly unable to move. At this point, the face of Dark's replica had begun to bubble and morph into something thoroughly disturbing.

His skin peeled back around his eyes, turning a grayish-green color. Dark could feel fingernails dig into his shoulders as the skin on the fingers receded. Physically it seemed like this replication should have been becoming much weaker by the second, yet it was quite the opposite. Dark struggled and struggled against this grip that was holding him down, but found that the more he struggled, the more he became unable to move.

The mouth of the mutant Dark opened and the foulest scent Dark could ever imagine came flowing out, almost in waves. The smell wafted into Dark's nose, filling it to the brim. Dark coughed instantly. There was no way to describe the smell properly; black, death, putrid filth all don't even begin to describe this smell.

The mutant noticed Dark's discomfort and smiled, widely, showing off his rotting, gray teeth. Dark coughed harder, attempting to rid his lungs of that smell. It made no difference. The creature perched atop Dark was unrelenting.

"You think . . . that you're truly worthy enough to love Daisuke the way I do?"

Despite all the things happening, time seemed to pause at that moment. There was no sound as Dark struggled to think of a response. It wasn't that he didn't know what to say, the problem was that Dark didn't want to say anything brash. For once.

Normally he would have shrugged off the seriousness, and attempted to lighten the mood with a witty remark. This situation, though, called for the utmost of careful words and thought, and Dark knew that. And, even though he'd never cared before, he knew that Daisuke's safety might be at stake, making this situation a very dangerous one. Dark briefly wondered when exactly his playful demeanor had transformed, but quickly realized that this was not the time or place to think of these things.

Dark coughed once more before replying to the thing. "Yes."

Daisuke bit his lip nervously. He didn't know what kind of thing he should be doing. This situation could get even worse in an instant, and Daisuke didn't want Dark or himself to be injured in any way.

"How dare you?" The monster's voice was still wafting in Dark's senses, distracting him. Thus his responses became less and less controlled.

"How dare I love Daisuke?" Dark asked, "That's a ridiculous thing to say. How could I not love him? How could I not want to share every moment of existence with him?"

At this, the organism's grip tightened on Dark's shoulders, cutting him with long nails. Dark gave no reaction to this.

"You are not worthy. He did not create you. You are imperfect to him," this creature stated. Daisuke heard this and scowled. He wanted to shout out, but couldn't. This was the single most terrifying experience in his life. Daisuke could handle getting kidnapped by people on a daily basis, but seeing Dark in this much peril made all of his nerves turn to mush.

There came a small murmur, "Imperfect?" A pause. "Daisuke created you . . . As a mirror image of me. A representation of me. Nothing other than me. I'm the one on Daisuke's mind. I'm the one who loves him enough to not trap him in a tower and do god-knows-what to him for a week!" His voice had only escalated since he'd begun talking, and now he was near shouting.

"Your attempts at making me jealous are completely pitiful," came the slow reply. He seemed hesitant now.

"Wait . . . You think I'm trying to make you jealous? Oh no, no. No. I'm simply stating the facts." A pause. "And, I mean, come on! You are already the ugliest, physical embodiment of jealousy in existence."

Lips peeled back as a snarl was emitted from the non-Dark. "I will kill you."

"Is that a threat?" Dark snarled back.

"No . . . A promise."

If there was no severity in these circumstances, Daisuke would have laughed. Dark and this mutated flesh creature sounded like two dogs about to scrap. Snarling and barking at each other. It really would have been amusing.

When the demon-like flesh monster had said that line, though, Dark made the mistake of snorting in amusement. When he did snort, the creature had no patience left. Dark soon found himself being thrown across the room, hitting the wall with a back breaking smack.

"Augh!" Dark cried when he hit the wall. Daisuke gasped and quickly rushed to Dark's side.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, helping Dark up, much to the jealous creature's dismay.

Dark gritted his teeth. "Yeah, just peachy." A determined look took over Dark's features and he gripped one of Daisuke's hands that were helping him stand up. "I love you," he said once more. Daisuke's eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Why does this feel like goodbye?" Daisuke mumbled to himself more than Dark. The violet haired male caught this line and his heart caught in his throat. He knew that this could get ugly, fast, but didn't want to say goodbye so soon. So he smiled softly.

"No . . . Daisuke. I was just telling you to make sure you still know," he said in a soft voice, one that Daisuke was not used to. A brilliant smile lit up the younger male's face, which warmed Dark's heart. The smile on Daisuke's face also created enough of a distraction for the monster to attack.

A punch from a bony hand sent Dark sprawling onto the ground. Daisuke jumped back in surprise. Dark sat up once more, his lip split open. There was blood flowing freely from it, and a decidedly malicious expression on Dark's face. This expression was close to the one of the demon before it began to transform. Daisuke quivered.

"Is that the best you can do?" Dark asked, against his better judgment.

"No," was the simple reply, as another punch came flying at Dark. This one only grazed the thief, as he had enough agility to quickly dodge it. Dark did not see the kick coming and got booted in the stomach, which hurled him to the floor. Again.

"Dark!" Daisuke cried.

Dark got up again. He refused to stay down and let anything hurt Daisuke. Dark was winded though. His vision was blurred through tears of air deprivation as he staggered to his feet. The creature just hit him down again.

Dark's front was now stained with blood and Daisuke couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to cry out for help, but knew that there was no one there to aid them. Daisuke wanted to do something himself, but couldn't, due to his lack of confidence in his abilities, and the fact that he was completely terrified. Daisuke mentally slapped himself for being such a coward.

"I'm pathetic," Daisuke squeaked as he saw Dark take another punch. The battered male grinned up at Daisuke, before charging forwards, with his shoulders in front.

Dark managed to get his shoulder dug underneath the flesh monster's and flung him upwards a slight bit, then slammed him into the wall. Dark raised a fist and pummeled it into the creature's face. There was a piercing cry of pain that left both Dark and Daisuke's ears ringing.

Again, this left Dark open for a counter-attack. When Dark landed on the floor this time, he didn't get up. Daisuke was instantly at his side.

"Dark!" he shouted, dropping to his knees beside Dark's figure. Dark shifted a little on the ground and moaned. There was blood splattered all around Dark's crumpled body. An uncomfortable lump wormed its way into Daisuke's throat at the sight of Dark on the ground like that, barely moving. He choked back tears as it took Dark a few moments to reply.

"I-I'm fine . . ." Dark managed to say. His voice was wet with an excess of blood in his throat. He coughed uncomfortably. "D-Don't worry, Dai-chan. It'll all work out." Another cough burst from Dark's throat, spattering blood on his already stained front.

Daisuke offered him a watery smile. There was a moment of silence, before brittle laughter shattered it. Even this creature's laugh was disgusting. It left a metallic twanging sound behind as it left your ears. Almost as if it were an aftertaste of a sound. It made both Daisuke and Dark's ears ring painfully.

It was very surprising for Daisuke to see how swiftly the monster could move across the room to where he and Dark were. "A touching display," the creature grumbled, "too bad this ends now."

With that, he swung his leg back and kicked Dark in the side of the head, with enough force to flip Dark's body over, sprawling him across the floor. Daisuke flung himself at Dark's now motionless form. A choked sob was emitted from Daisuke's throat as he hugged Dark's body.

The non-Dark sneered, "Oh, this is only the beginning of what's to come, my dear little Dai-chan~"

* * *

I should really update more often.  
This chapter made me realize that I LOVE WRITING GROSS STUFF.  
8DDD

-Taryn


	17. Chapter 17

**Warnings :** This chapter is rather gross.

* * *

Daisuke began to panic. He knew that without Dark he had absolutely no chance of escaping. Daisuke was torn between dropping to his knees in hopelessness, and attempting to revive Dark.

The... thing that'd done this to Dark (because you could hardly call him a copy of the theif anymore) slid it's vision from Dark to Daisuke. It was at this time that Daisuke noticed that the smell of putrid flesh was beginning to overwhelm him. He wanted to vomit, but, due to the fact that he'd had little to eat or drink over the past few days, nothing came out but a dry retch.

The mutated Dark saw that Daisuke was becoming sick at the sight of him and scowled deeply. His lips peeled back, revealing that gray row of rotten teeth, as a growl was emitted from deep within his throat.

"What is it?" he asked Daisuke in an eerily calm tone. His voice drifted across the room, supernaturally.

Daisuke gulped, waiting for the lumpy flesh creature to continue, trying to block out all the sights and smells that were clogging his senses.  
"What's the matter, Dai-chan?" the creature questioned. "Does my appearance disturb you? Am I not good enough for you now?"

Daisuke's mouth was dry. This figure had come into the room previous times in the past week, but he'd never had any sort of transformation like this. In fact, he was very kind and took proper care of Daisuke, despite trapping him here.

"Why can't you love me?" the mutant choked. Daisuke's eyebrows shot up, as he detected actual sorrow in this creature's voice. The non-Dark dropped to his knees with an awful squelch and held himself with arms that were far too thin. Hacking dry sobs racked the creature's shoulders, causing him to shake like a leaf in the wind.

Daisuke instantly felt the weight of guilt weighing down on his shoulders. He took a few cautious steps towards the figure who was crumpled on the ground.

Instantly the sorrow transformed to anger. Rage. His head whipped upwards, his eyes meeting Daisuke's. A tuft of hair floated to the floor as he glared at Daisuke.

"Don't come near me. Don't even talk to me," came from a mouth that was slowly becoming more and more crusted, with quick drying puss.  
Despite the fact that Daisuke's mouth was dry, he gulped once more. White-hot panic settled into his veins, washing over his body in dangerous waves. His desire to vomit increased ten-fold as the creature stood up before the red head.

The shoulders of the monsters clothing ripped as protruding bones burst outwards. The creature's chest expanded sideways, further ruining his clothing.

Daisuke took a few steps backward, wanting to put as much distance between him and that quickly expanding demon. A few frantic glances to his left and right proved what Daisuke had already known; the room was small and lacked exits, the only one being behind the upset creature.

His mind raced through probable scenarios, none of them theoretically ending well. The way that Daisuke saw it, with Dark gone, there was no hope. Daisuke was positive that he should just submit to the monster and accept his fate as it stood. But, unfortunately, Daisuke realized that the situation might have progressed past the monster wanting him for his own, and crossed the line between love and hate. Seeing as the monster was seething with anger Daisuke's assumption was clearly quite close to the truth.

The monster watched Daisuke's eyes travel around the room, and could almost see the cranks turning in the boy's mind. The creature wanted to cackle, knowing that the shy boy would not do anything rash, but held back as he wasn't positive what kind of sound would escape. He shuffled slightly to the side, hoping to take Daisuke by surprise when he actually made his move. What the creature didn't realize was that Daisuke was trained to notice the slightest of motions, even if they didn't automatically jump to the forefront of his mind.

The slow movements continued as he crept closer to the red head. He was moving cautiously, as though he expected Daisuke to attack him, even though he knew for a fact that Daisuke would do no such thing.

The creature's shadow loomed over Daisuke now, and the conscious mind of the boy noticed it now. Daisuke scowled. He'd come to a decision, or rather, he'd entered a mindset; if he didn't act scared of the monster, the monster would back down slightly. There was something on television one time, telling people to do that very thing, but with bears. The creature was approximately the size of a bear, so Daisuke figured it might work the same.

He was wrong. So very wrong. The creature took this defiant look in the offensive, reached out and struck Daisuke across the face with a massive fist-like appendage. The small boy flew across the room as his nose burst with crimson blood. Daisuke coughed as the blood trickled over his mouth, as well as down his throat.

He immediately jumped up and met the creature's gaze. Daisuke could no longer read any human emotion in the eyes of his captor; no sorrow, no anger, just nothing. It was as if the thing had created a blank place in his mind, and let only animal instincts take over.  
Daisuke instantly knew he couldn't fight this thing. 'This is impossible! I can't do this! Dark couldn't fight him, what chance do I even have?! Ugh, I should have trained more. Mom was right...' Daisuke's thoughts were caught in an endless loop of self-deprecation. The monster lunged at him, and Daisuke lept out of the way, his mind still in a dark place.

"C'mon, Dai-chan, hit me. Defeat me. Do it," the monster slurred. He could see Daisuke's thoughts as clear as day. The boy was like an open book. His heart was on his sleeve. And the monster took advantage of that to the fullest extent. He continued to taunt Daisuke and the thoughts continued to run through Daisuke's mind.

Daisuke became more and more discouraged with each passing second. He took a brave glance at Dark's motionless form, noticing how there was a puddle of blood seeping out from underneath Dark. Daisuke knew that Dark needed medical attention as soon as was possible, but, again, the feelings of helplessness and despair overwhelmed him.

"Well, Dai-chan, I'm waiting," the monster jeered. There was no response from Daisuke as his face clearly said that his mind was still focusing on the the despair of the situation.

'I can't do this. I need Dark. He always rescues me, just in time,' Daisuke's thoughts were racing. 'If I wait long enough maybe that can happen again. Maybe Dark will pull through . . .' Another glance at Dark's body, though, told otherwise. He was pale, exceedingly so, and desperately needed medical attention. Daisuke gulped, uncertainly.

'Dark won't rescue me. Dark can't rescue me. I . . . I have to do this . . . But I can't. There's no possible way for me to even dream of being capable of defeating this guy. T-There's just no way . . .' Daisuke's thoughts were caught in a loop. There was no way out of this circle that he was trapped in, in his mind.

"You." Daisuke heard the monster creeping across the floor. "You're pathetic. Dark could never love you. He was lying." The creature provoked Daisuke's thoughts of self-hatred.

Daisuke heard these words and scowled. For whatever reason, he was insulted. This monster didn't know a thing about him, what right did he have for insulting him? And, really, what right did he have to say that Dark didn't love him? Dark had assured Daisuke on several occasions that his love was pure. He didn't pressure Daisuke into anything he really didn't care to do. Dark loved everything about Daisuke; he would even sacrifice his life for Daisuke's, in a heartbeat.

At this thought, Daisuke's heart felt cold. Dark would sacrifice anything for Daisuke, yet Daisuke was too afraid to even try. 'What kind of thanks for loving me is that? Why do I have to be such a coward?! I need to stop this now. Dark would do anything for me . . . And I should do the same for him' Daisuke smirked. 'After all, he is my most precious person.' And with that, his mind was made up. He would destroy this monster, in the name of the phantom thief, then return home and continue on with life. Daisuke's smirk grew larger.

"Thanks mom . . ." he muttered to himself, mentally thanking Emiko for the over-the-top training he received. Daisuke's feet shifted into a stance that showed he was in complete control of his center of gravity and his body.

The thing stared. He hadn't expected Daisuke to grow a pair and get ready to fight. No, the monster was pretty sure that Daisuke would sink into his thoughts completely, and give up. It didn't matter though; Dark couldn't defeat him, so why would Daisuke be able to?  
At least, that was the creature's original thought. Truth be told, he didn't even see the first kick coming. All the monster knew was that he was suddenly flying across the room. Before the monster could hit the wall, Daisuke was behind him again, fiercely punching him directly where his spine would be, were he human.

The monster cried out in pain and he was flung to the ground. Daisuke landed on top of him, Daisuke's feet digging into the creature's back. Daisuke wanted to laugh, but held back as it seemed malicious and premature. A lot could still go wrong in the future, seeing as the monster still had a lot of energy.

Daisuke tumbled off the creature's back as the creature stood, though Daisuke quickly landed on his feet. He could do this. This was no problem. The thoughts of self-deprecation were completely out of his mind as his moved with grace and confidence. Daisuke evaded a barrage of fists with ease.

'This is more simple than some of the things that mom has sent at me before,' Daisuke mused, evading more strikes to his person. 'Maybe if I keep avoiding the attacks he'll tire himself out and we can leave.'

The creature recognized that Daisuke was slowly becoming more and more enthused about this, and slowed his attacks. He knew how to play this game. His body began to morph again as bones began to stick out of his arms dangerously. Daisuke saw this and quickly put distance between them.

Daisuke watched in morbid fascination as the creature began to evolve into something less and less human. The monster's arms lengthened considerably becoming awkwardly long, still with the bones protruding outwards. The creature's skin was cracking open; blood and pus were flowing freely from these wounds. The smell that had previously overwhelmed Daisuke's senses was now unbearably strong, causing the red-head to cough violently.

Daisuke attempted to shake the smell out of his head, then jumped at the monster, in, what he hoped was, a surprise attack. The monster was not paying attention, but as soon as Daisuke had gotten close another limb sprouted from the creature's chest area. This limb, if it could be called that, hit Daisuke directly and shot him backwards to where he stood before.

Daisuke wheezed; he'd gotten minorly winded from that strike. His lungs quickly filled with air and he was ready to fight again. Daisuke catapulted himself at the creature, his hands ready to punch. The monster, again, didn't see him coming, as his eyes were filled with the mixture of blood and goo.

Daisuke smashed the demon's face with his fist, hearing a crunch, signifying that something was broken. Of course, Daisuke couldn't tell you what was broken; there was no nose visible any longer. The monster took a step back, and flinched when he saw the look in Daisuke's eye.  
Daisuke, for the first time in his life, wanted to hurt someone. He had been taking secret glances at Dark's motionless form this entire fight, noticing how Dark's breathing was lessening, becoming astonishingly thin. Daisuke was quickly becoming more and more agitated at the lack of time that he was allotted to get rid of this demon-thing, before Dark would have irreparable damage done to his brain and the rest of his system.

Daisuke drastically accelerated his movements, thrashing his arms around, in the general direction of the beast. The beast noticed that Daisuke was becoming more and more desperate in his strikes. The monster knew that Daisuke would soon tire himself out, and opted for Daisuke's earlier plan to wait it out.

That moment didn't come. The monster was over-encumbered with the collective weight of his appendages, and not to mention his vision was still impaired from the blood seeping into them every time they were open. The creature was far too slow to dodge anything that Daisuke was throwing at him. He was held victim to Daisuke's spiteful gaze as Daisuke's hands whipped in several different directions. There was a determination in Daisuke's eyes that was unrivaled in the monster's mind, as he'd only met two people in his life.

Daisuke was fighting to his fullest, but found that instead of getting tired, he was only getting more energized. Daisuke didn't know where this strength was coming from, but he did know that every time he looked in Dark s direction he gained more and more power. Which confounded him, yet he welcomed it happily. Daisuke continued to pummel the creature.

Dark was so cold. He'd returned to consciousness in a state of panic, almost. Dark couldn't feel his fingertips, so he tried to pull his hands close to himself to conserve warmth. Dark had no energy, and not to mention that his wounds hurt far too much to move, and couldn't manage to get his hands close. He let out a low whimper in response to this. His eyes opened, blearily, and they traveled around the room, until they settled on Daisuke.

Dark's jaw would have dropped had it not been sore and a challenge to do so. Daisuke was fighting, well, against the demon. Dark found that a feeling of pride for Daisuke swell through his chest, warming him slightly. He smirked slightly, before wincing because of the pain. Dark coughed softly; the sound was not heard over the noise of Daisuke s fists whipping around and hitting the monster.

Daisuke was still taking occasional glances at Dark, but it was impossible to tell that Dark had woken up, so Daisuke continued to fight as callously as he could. Daisuke was not a malicious person, but when the creature hurt Dark, something inside Daisuke snapped. He wanted revenge like never before, taking out his rage physically, instead of just shouting as per usual.

The monster was out of strength. Not completely of course, but he was very close. There was no way he could keep this fight up in this condition. There were only two options in this sort of situation, according to the monster s current mind-set : bow down, accept defeat, and hope that Daisuke could still be capable of mercy, or he could do something that he honestly never wanted to do. With another strike to his head, the monster had made up his mind.

Daisuke didn't know what had happened. One moment the creature had been right in front of him, and the next the creature was across the room, looming over Dark's torso. Daisuke didn't even have time to shout before the creature had reached down and grabbed Dark by the shirt on his back.

Dark felt the world spin as he rose into the air. His eyes, which he had closed again out of exhaustion, opened thickly as Daisuke s worried face came into view. The red head flew across the room and stood in front of Dark, grinning.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed, cheerfully.

Dark didn't reply. Dark couldn t reply. He coughed weakly, some blood sputtering out of his mouth and onto Daisuke s shirt. Daisuke's ecstatic expression quickly darkened and transformed to worry. Daisuke glared at the monster holding Dark up.

The monster smirked at Daisuke. "Oh? You've stop hitting me . . ." he commented. No matter how confidently he said that, the creature knew that his strength was quickly diminishing; Dark was heavy.

Put him down, Daisuke demanded. Dark, who was still conscious, noticed that Daisuke s stutter was non-existent when he spoke like this, and again pride for the boy amplified the warmth in his chest. Daisuke took a menacing step toward the beast. Said beast slightly quivered at this, which made Daisuke smirk, happily almost.

"If you don't let him go now . . . No, if you don't let us go now, I will be the end of you." There was no hesitation in Daisuke's voice and Dark noticed this. Something about the way Daisuke was acting frightened him. Daisuke was not being himself; he was not meek. Daisuke was acting tough, and threatening others, which was clearly very out of Daisuke's character. Dark's worried increased by ten-fold when Daisuke's hands were raised again, into a challenging position.

The monster wanted this all to stop. He'd liked the mindless infatuation that he had been blessed with before he called Daisuke here. Sure, the boy was adorable, yet there was something about him that sent the monster packing at this point. Maybe it was the fact that Daisuke absolutely detested him. Actually, that was probably it.

The monster bowed his head and let Dark fall to the floor. Daisuke fell to his knees after the violet haired male, attempting to get underneath him, to cushion Dark s fall.

"Dark? Dark!" Daisuke shouted, holding Dark's form. The thief's eyes opened once more and a small smile graced his face.

"Thanks," Dark said, simply. "B-But . . ." he coughed, "I could have done this myself."

Daisuke laughed through tears that were springing to his eyes. The monster carefully regarded the two as they reunited. He wondered what would happen now, as the fight would not, nor could not, continue in his favor. He started to back away, thinking that there would be some way that he could escape before being absolutely destroyed by Daisuke.

He was unsuccessful. Daisuke noticed him as soon as he started moving, and put Dark onto the ground softly. Daisuke stood up and glared fiercely at the monster.

"You almost murdered the most important person to me," Daisuke started, dangerously. The monster kept backing up, not knowing what to say. "This is unforgivable, in every sense." There was a long silence after these words were said. Neither knew what to do. Daisuke wanted the monster to pay for what he did, but Daisuke knew that it was not up to him to make that decision. The monster just wanted to make it out of this situation alive. A worried expression graced the face of the monster for the first time. Daisuke's eyes softened.

The monster noticed this. "Don't look at me like that," he remarked angrily.

Daisuke's eyes softened further. "I think... that you and the rest of humanity are much closer than you think," Daisuke commented. The monster's eyes narrowed as if Daisuke was insulting him, but he said nothing. Daisuke continued. "You... just take your emotions too far. In the future, you might wanna try to control that," Daisuke advised.

Dark, who was lying on the floor listening to all of this happen, wondered how exactly this confrontation turned into a session in emotional control. He pondered this for a few moments, but quickly remembered who he was thinking about. It was Daisuke. The kid had a compassionate streak that ran down into his core, making it impossible for him to do too much harm, intentionally. Something about the way the creature was holding himself, maybe an expression, caused Daisuke to realize who exactly he was again. Dark smiled.

Daisuke continued to lecture the beast about his misconduct, but the monster was almost ignoring him. He could hear Daisuke, although he was not processing anything the boy was saying. Instead, the monster was thinking about what he could have done differently, to make this situation end in Daisuke being madly in love with him. It was quite a few minutes later, when the creature noticed Daisuke glance at Dark happily, when he finally caught on.

"There was nothing... Absolutely nothing I could have done," he mumbled to himself, incredibly depressed.

Daisuke's ears perked. "What did you say?"

"There was nothing I could have done to make you fall in love with me," the creature stated, blankly. His voice no longer carried the sound of death, and was only hollow. Daisuke blinked.

"Well... No. There was nothing, but that's not because of you. Before Dark came to rescue me you were very kind to me. You are a good..." Daisuke surveyed the creature before him, "...individual."

Dark listened to this, wondering where it would go. His heat beat softy in his ears during the silence that followed Daisuke's statement. The monster gulped.

He wanted to say something in return, but he couldn't. It wasn't like Daisuke even said that he liked the creature, Daisuke just thought that he was kind. That was nothing. This whole conversation was empty now. The monster slumped onto the ground, defeated.

"Go. Leave," he ordered.

Daisuke blinked, confused. He didn't question though. Dark was hurt, badly, and needed medical attention. Daisuke figured he could return later to check up on the monster, although he knew that Dark would never let him do such a reckless thing. Daisuke sighed and ambled over to Dark's body.

Heaving the thief up onto his feet, and helping Dark walk, Daisuke make his way over to the doorway. Daisuke paused in the doorway, looking back at his captor. Daisuke did nothing but stare at the creature drooping on the floor. He wanted to say something, apologize, anything, but couldn't. Daisuke sighed again and turned and left.

At this point, Dark was almost unconscious again, but when the monster said his final words, Dark's ears caught the sound.

"Daisuke . . . Tell him how you feel."

Dark shot out of the limbo between consciousness and unconsciousness. He was now fully awake. Daisuke stiffened at the monster's words. Daisuke stared down at his feet and stopped again. Dark noticed that Daisuke's face was as red as a cherry and internally smirked.

Daisuke, who thought that Dark had passed out, because the violet haired male was certainly not helping in the whole walking process, started to talk to himself. "I don't . . . t-think . . . I-I can."

Dark wanted to smack himself. 'Really, Daisuke, back to stuttering?' he thought, annoyed. A moment passed and Daisuke began to walk again. A few moments after that, about the time that the two protagonists reached the stairs, Dark fully realized what Daisuke had said. Dark's heart swelled (rather painfully); he couldn't wait until they were back in the real world to confront Daisuke about these words.

Dark lived to make Daisuke uncomfortable.

* * *

Hm. An update in less than six months.  
That's gotta be pretty awesome.  
(This is the longest chapter yet!)

-Taryn


	18. Chapter 18

**You**

**A**fter a slightly confusing and difficult travel back to the real world, Daisuke and Dark landed in the kitchen, where the painting was being kept. It had only been an hour in the real world, while they were inside the painting for several.

Emiko heard the sound of someone crashing around in her kitchen and came running. The moment she saw Daisuke, she flung her arms around him. Emiko was sobbing as the throttled her child with all the care of a mother. "Dai-chan! Oh, this is amazing!" she bawled.

After a moment Dark, who was conscious now, made a gurgling sound in his throat, with the excess liquids that were there. The sound caught the attention of Daisuke and he forcefully tore himself from his mother's grip.

"Mom, Dark's hurt!" he shouted over the sounds of her crying. She sobered up surprisingly quickly.

Daikii walked into the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Daisuke's back, but Dark's hurt, can you grab some bandages, gauze, and antiseptic?" Emiko requested, speaking far too quickly for any normal person to understand her. Her father, though, had been dealing with her for _years_, so of course he understood. He left without a word.

Daisuke and Emiko picked Dark up and placed him on the kitchen table. As Daikii got first aid supplies, Emiko accessed Dark's condition. Multiple scrapes, cuts, and bruises adorned Dark's body. She saw that some of his gashes were far too deep and that he would need stitches. He was not bleeding as much as when he was in the other realm, but there was still blood dripping onto the floor as Dark laid there.

Daikii returned and both Emiko and him began to bandage and clean what they could of Dark. Daisuke fell back and hit the wall. He felt like he was in a hospital and he wasn't allowed in the patients room. Daisuke felt like he should finish this metaphor and he left the room.

Daisuke wandered up to his bedroom and fell onto his bed. His eyes closed slowly and before he knew what happened, he was deep asleep.

Hours later, when Daisuke awoke, he wasn't completely aware of his whereabouts. As he sat up, he noticed the familiar decor, causing the memories to come rushing back to him in a flash. Daisuke jolted out of bed and ran down the stairs. He reached the kitchen, prepared to hear the worst about Dark, but found that there was no one there.

The floors were sparkling and the table had not a trace of blood or gore on it. "Mom?" he called. Daisuke began searching around his house, looking for any sign of Dark. He encountered his father in another room, and instantly began quizzing him on the location of the phantom thief.

Kosuke waved his hands in front of himself, in a surrendering pose at the barrage of questions that had assaulted him. "Wow, okay, um, calm down Daisuke," Kosuke said, putting his hands on the red head's shoulders. "What's the problem?"

"Where is Dark? Is he okay?" Daisuke asked, as quickly as he could.

Kosuke smiled, reassuringly. "Dark is fine. The last time I checked he was lying down on the couch," he responded, still smiling. Relief washed over Daisuke. His eyes closed as he exhauled his stress.

"Great. Thanks," he flashed his father a grin, then left to find Dark. Reaching the living room, Daisuke heard soft snoring. He smiled softly, happy that Dark was there.

Upon the sight though, Daisuke's smile quickly vanished. Dark looked terrible. Even worse than when they returned the previous day. Daisuke's jaw dropped as he approached the sleeping male.

"Dark?" he called cautiously. Daisuke moved to the side of the couch, studying Dark's injuries. "H-Hey, Dark..."

Bleary eyes peeled open to slits; Daisuke smiled. Dark smiled, in spite of his facial muscles, which were screaming in pain. "Hi, Dai-chan," Dark croaked.

"Dark, I'm so happy that you're okay," Daisuke said. Dark attempted to laugh, but only ended up coughing. Daisuke ran out of the room and got Dark a glass of water. He was back before Dark even knew he left.

"Thanks," the thief said, surprising Daisuke. Dark never thanked anyone for anything. Well, maybe _some_ things, but nothing that appropriate to talk about with one's mother. After gulping down half the glass, Dark spoke again. "Daisuke, I have something to tell you."

There was a certain seriousness to Dark's voice that made Daisuke slightly worried. "Y-Yes?" he asked nervously.

"Your family..." Dark's eyes narrowed, "...dropped me several times carrying me in here."

"...What?" Confusion clouded Daisuke's face.

"Yeah. They dropped me! Look at these bruises!" Dark moved his arms slightly, showing off his purple shoulders. It looked awful.

Daisuke blinked a few times. He didn't really know how to respond to something like that. The poor boy thought that Dark was going to have a serious discussion with him about, well, love, but no. It was just about how Dark fell. Daisuke sighed. At least things were back to normal.

"Dark," Daisuke started, "I'm sure that they didn't do it on purpose. You're very heavy."

An astonished look crossed Dark's face. "Y-You think I'm fat?" he asked, in all seriousness.

Daisuke couldn't take it anymore. He knew that the joke was not very good, but ever since he saw that Dark was okay, his mood had been up in the clouds. Hysterical laughter began to flow freely from Daisuke's mouth as he rolled on the ground. Dark smirked. He had a perfect view of Daisuke's butt when he was on the ground like that.

Daisuke's laughter continued for many minutes, until his stomach was in agony. After the giggles subsided, Daisuke placed a hand on Dark's arm. Dark stared down at it. Daisuke grinned at him.

"It's amazing to have you back, Dark," Daisuke sincerely said.

"It's amazing to be back... Especially when you gave me such a nice show. You on the floor wriggling. Yeah, that was pretty hot," Dark replied, a shit-eating grin consuming his face.

Daisuke blanched. "Yeah, g-great." Daisuke was blushing.

Dark's mind traveled back to when they were in the Daisuke's painting. He wondered when exactly Daisuke would come out with it, and just tell him that there was love between them. It most likely would not be for quite a while, unless there was more encouragement. Dark smirked, with a twinge of pain, and was reminded that he was in no shape for such "encouragement." Dark sighed, unhappily.

"W-What's the matter?" Dark could see Daisuke leaning towards him, his eyes filled with curiosity. _To hell with pain, I can't pass this up,_ Dark thought. Dark reached his arm out, despite his joints being horrendously sore, and grasped the back of Daisuke's head. Pulling him in, Dark lightly pressed their lips together.

Daisuke immediately melted into the kiss. He met Dark's pressure with some of his own, and the kiss became slightly more heated. They stayed like that for a few moments until Daisuke seemed to realize what he was doing, and pulled back. Daisuke's face matched his hair.

"I-I..." Daisuke's mind was racing. He'd forgotten about his exponential feelings for Dark until this point. The relief of having Dark around had completely faded at this point and Daisuke began to freak out. Dark saw this and sighed, silently. He knew that the next few days were going to be incredibly difficult.

"I-I... Y-You need s-sleep!" Daisuke managed to squeak out, before running out of the room. Dark shrugged. He'd waited this long, another week couldn't hurt. And Daisuke was right. He did need sleep. Dark yawned, drifting into a slumber.

Daisuke though, headed to his bedroom to think. At first his thoughts were stuck on how he was going to face Dark again. Now that the physical stimulation had emotional attachments, Daisuke didn't really know what to do. These thoughts, slowly turned into paranoia about what was going to happen when Dark returned to the reaches of Daisuke's mind. This train of thought transformed into when exactly Dark was going to return. It had been more than the allotted time that Dark usually had. Daisuke mulled this over, before deciding to just ask his father.

Heading back down to find his dad, Daisuke realized that he was starving. His stomach had been growling angrily the entire time that he was awake, but he'd not noticed until now. Daisuke took a detour to the kitchen. He devoured almost everything in the refrigerator, not caring what it was.

After he was content with the amount he'd eaten, Daisuke found his father.

"When is Dark coming back?" he asked, vaguely.

Kosuke frowned slightly. "Excuse me? Um, Dark is on the couch, isn't he?"

Daisuke shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. Um, when is D-Dark returning to my mind?"

"Oh!" Kosuke cried, comprehensively. "I've actually been trying to work that out, and it seems that he will return when his body mends. I think. I'm not really a hundred percent sure on that one."

Daisuke rolled this concept around in his mind. "U-Uh okay." Daisuke wandered out of the room.

The only thing he could think about was that if he sabotaged Dark's healing process the thief wouldn't have to return to Daisuke's head, and learn about Daisuke's feelings. Unfortunately, the thought of hurting Dark absolutely destroyed Daisuke's functioning mind. He felt immediately guilty for even thinking something like that and quickly diverged his train of thought.

_What about school?_ Daisuke instantly paled. He'd completely forgotten about all the problems that were associated with the learning facility. Aside from all the people who associated with Daisuke in some way, there was also finals coming up fast, and with all the other things going on, Daisuke had not studied, or even kept up with, his schoolwork. Daisuke's thoughts spiraled into a soupy mess of self-pity, not unlike the one that the monster had induced. Although, this time, it was not about his lack of courage, it was pertaining to his lack of preparation for anything.

Daisuke exhaled, dismissing his grief. He'd be returning to school soon enough, and it was more use to see what he didn't understand and go from there, instead of worrying about everything at the same time. Daisuke found himself in his bedroom. Another sigh and he was sprawled across his bed. Drifting off again, Daisuke excused himself from reality and ended up in a dreamless sleep.

-

"Daisuke!"

The boy jolted out of bed. The delirium that many experience after waking up was quickly shaken off as Daisuke ran down the stairs. Emiko was standing at the bottom, Daisuke's school uniform in one hand and his book-bag in the other.

"Time to go to school," she announced.

Daisuke groaned. "Aw, but... I-I should stay home until Dark is better, shouldn't I?"

"No, Daisuke, it has been two days since this whole painting thing happened, and you can't afford to miss anymore school. It's just not good for your marks," Emiko attempted to explain. Her stern look and the way that she was forcing the uniform and bag into Daisuke's hands made him almost positive that there was no way out of this. He sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

Daisuke trudged back up the stairs and prepared himself for the day that was ahead of him.

-

School wasn't as bad as Daisuke thought it was going to be.

The people didn't bother him as much as he assumed they would, and, despite being absent from so many classes, Daisuke found that by the end of the day he was almost caught up with his class (not to mention all the studying he did during lunch.) He sighed in relief by the end of the day, happy to have it over with.

The concern of how he was to act around Dark now plagued his mind the entire walk home. He was walking with Riku-- a comfortable silence between the two. Riku would have liked to be talking with Daisuke, yet he seemed far too caught up in his own mind, and she really didn't want to interrupt whatever he was thinking about. Riku, did though, want to know why Daisuke was so distant. She was on the verge of asking why, when Daisuke broke the silence they were under.

"Riku-san, I-I... don't think we should date any longer..." Although he stuttered, Riku saw that the Daisuke who was talking was different from the one a few days ago. She figured it was the way that he no longer danced around the topic of them being together. Or rather, formerly together.

Riku smiled, knowing that Daisuke had grown somehow, from something, and although she was incredibly upset about him wanting to terminate their relationship, she was happy for him. She looked down. "...All right, Daisuke-san," she replied. "Although, if it's not too much trouble... I-I'd like to know why...?"

Daisuke choked on his own saliva. He pretended not to choke. Daisuke was not thinking when he'd suggested they break up, apparently. "U-Um, well," a pause, "...I'm not sure how to sa-say this exactly..." Daisuke was falling over his words, but remained confident behind them. He wanted to tell _someone_. "I-I... think I'm... in love. Wuh-with someone else..."

Riku nodded. "Okay." Her simple reply threw Daisuke off. He stared at her, wondering what she was thinking. She smiled widely at him. "I know that if you aren't ready to tell me now, you will later." Daisuke beamed at her. "And, I don't care who it is-- Even if it's Dark."

Despite her words, Riku still couldn't help but attach a tone of annoyance to Dark's name. Daisuke, though, did not even hear it. He was too focused on the fact that she'd guessed perfectly on the mark. Daisuke's face turned a brilliant red. Riku took one look at his face and saw everything she'd wanted to know. It was Dark. A grimace ran through her, but she quickly shrugged it away.

"Well, Daisuke-san, thanks for walking with me, but I need to turn here. It's my turn to buy groceries. See you later,' Riku cheerfully exclaimed, turning the corner. Daisuke didn't see her unhappy expression, nor did he have any suspicion of said look. Daisuke hurried home.

At the door he was bombarded by Emiko, who kidnapped him, so to speak, and pulled him into her bedroom.

"Daisuke, I need to speak to you about something important," she said gravely. "Can you please sit?"

Daisuke sat on the bed. "What's the problem?" he asked, worry leaking into his voice. "Is something wrong with Dark?" Emiko shook her head.

"No, he's fine. It's you that I'm worried about."

A confused expression spread across Daisuke's features. "Me? What's wrong with me? I told you I'm doing fine in school..."

Emiko smiled. "Oh Dai-chan, this has nothing to do with school. This is far more important." Emiko, who was a true believer in television dramas, paused for a moment, letting Daisuke ponder what she had to say. He stared at her as the silence dragged on. Emiko, who had never really been good at sensing the end of a dramatic pause, let the hush continue for a few seconds too long.

"...Mom?" Daisuke wondered if she had spaced out or something.

"Oh sorry, was that too prolonged? I wanted to make this more an exciting moment!" Emiko exclaimed this, almost proudly. Daisuke began to wonder, not for the first time, why he was surrounded by such strange people. "Anyway, what I wanted to know was..." Emiko paused, trying this whole drama thing again. Daisuke frowned.

"Just say it." Frustration was quite evident in his voice. All Daisuke could think about was going out into the living room and seeing Dark.

"Okay, okay fine." Emiko smoothed back her hair and sighed slightly. "Daisuke I need to know,_ are you in love with Dark_?"

* * *

Sorry my updates take so long.  
I'm pretty sure that this story will conclude in one, maybe two, more chapters.  
I just need to wrap up odd ends here and there.  
And of course the confession or whatever is gonna happen...  
/noplan

-Taryn


	19. Chapter 19

**You**

"_...are you in love with Dark?"_

**D**aisuke's eyes widened in shock. He truly didn't expect this sort of question from his mother. He nervously fidgeted with the corner of his shirt. Daisuke gulped thinking about what he could possibly say in response. None of these actions went unnoticed by Emiko. She stared at her son as he searched himself for the answer.

A weak "yes" was heard a moment later. Emiko may have been asking the question, but she was not prepared for the answer. In her mind, she may have convinced herself that she could handle the truth, but hearing directly from Daisuke was another thing entirely. For whatever reason, Emiko was not impressed with herself or with her son.

"Why?" This question was asked bluntly.

Another bout of unconscious pulling at fabric and nervous eye movements overcame Daisuke. He stared at everything but his mother, stalling. Daisuke took in a deep breath before attempting to answer the question. "I-I... there are so many things about hi-him that are... nice."

Emiko frowned for a moment, but quickly wiped the look from her face at the sight of Daisuke's broken expression. In her mind, Emiko was screaming at herself. She knew she was being insensitive. Emiko motioned for Daisuke to continue.

He did. "N-Not to mention, Dark is... very loyal. He... he makes so many promises to me, and h-he hasn't broken a single one." Daisuke glanced at the ceiling, wishing it could make this conversation end – as well as disappear from his memory. He was better off without it. A sigh and he continued.

"D-Dark makes me feel a-amazing when I... feel... wor-worthless. He makes my h-heart soar when he-... when he is near me." Daisuke's stuttering was becoming more pronounced with every sentence; Emiko couldn't help but feel guilty. "I-I find comfort i-in him. H-He's there. He makes me laugh. He is everything right in my li-life."

Daisuke stopped talking at this point—he'd dove into thought_. What exactly is stopping me from saying any of this to Dark?_ Daisuke pondered. _It would be incredibly embarrassing, yeah, but... I'd be with Dark! He... He truly is the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I can't imagine my life without him. There is not a single individual on this planet that I'd rather spend my time with. It's just him. It's always been him._

Daisuke promptly blurted this out to Emiko; Daisuke's voice fiery with passion. He delved further into the emotion he was feeling, describing what Emiko knew to be love, and nothing other than.

"I can't believe I didn't think about this before now... I am in love with Dark. I love Dark." Daisuke's intonation bubbly and ecstatic. He threw his arms in the air proudly, and declared it to the sky. Or ceiling. Whichever suited his fancy.

Emiko smiled at her son, almost sadly. She looked much like Riku did—her mouth curved upwards, but her eyes shining with tears. Emiko gazed down at her feet, as Daisuke would be unable to see the unbelievable sadness on her face.

"Daisuke, I love you. You are my only child, and I know I may come off as a strange mother sometimes, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I may have done to hurt you at all. I'm sorry I made you train so hard. I'm sorry for everything I've done up to this point." Emiko paused to sniffle slightly. Daisuke's expression was one of a horrified child; why would his mother say these things? Why would she be sorry for_ everything_ she'd done? Not everything was bad...

Emiko continued. "But, most of all, I'm sorry for the way that I've treated you and Dark up to this point. At first, when I... h-hired that guy to kidnap you I was only trying to show you that Dark is not a trustworthy person. Apparently, he has proven me wrong, as his attentions are still focused on you and only you..." Emiko's sentence trailed off as she struggled to swallow her pent up saliva. She seemed on the verge of sobbing hysterically, which was something Daisuke desperately didn't want to see. "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong message about who you chose to love. I've been such a terrible mother..."

A dry sob racked her slight frame. Daisuke instantly was at her side, comforting her. "No, mom, you aren't a terrible mom. You might be slightly odd at times, but there's no way that you could ever be terrible. I-I mean, you didn't have to kidnap me, but... it was for my own good, right? You had good intentions and that's a-all that matters..." Daisuke was rubbing soothing circles on her back as more sobs shook her body. Emiko did not emit any sound though.

A few moments passed, the entire time Daisuke repeating some supportive sentences, to alleviate the emotional turmoil. Emiko's tears dried, yet she did not look up. She clung to Daisuke as if he were her life-line to the current reality. The red head boy beamed softly—and proudly—at his mother.

"You're wonderful," he reassured.

Another moment passed between the two. "...Daisuke?"

"Yes?"

Emiko rubbed her eyes sleepily, much like a young child would before heading to bed. "Is there anything you need to ask me?"

Daisuke considered this. He thought back to all the things that had happened over the past few months, something barely catching his attention. It hadn't really seemed important before, as it was really not a big deal, and was forgotten under the weight of the event that occurred next. Now, though, it floated to the front of Daisuke's mind, confusing him.

"Y-Yes actually. Why... Why exactly did you sign the note, the one in which you asked me to go to the park, with an H...?"

Emiko snorted lightly. She was finally smiling again. "Because if you had shown me the note I was going to blame it on the Hikari boy," Emiko responded.

Daisuke bit his tongue to keep from asking why prematurely. It was fairly obvious _why_ Emiko would want to frame the boy, just... Daisuke had to wonder how cunning and convoluted his mother really was. "Oh," was his simple reply.

A few seconds passed, and it seemed as if there was nothing else to be said. Emiko grasped her son's shoulders and crushed him in a hug. He reciprocated graciously.

"I love you Daisuke."

His response was mumbled into her shoulder. Emiko grinned. "You should go see Dark. He was asking when you'd be getting home all day!" It appeared Emiko was back to her regular self. Wonderful.

Daisuke escaped her grasp, exiting the room with a smile in Emiko's direction.

-

"What do you mean that you broke up with Riku?!" Dark shouted.

Daisuke was immensely confused. All he did was mention this, casually, and yet Dark was biting his head off about it. "I-I don't know! I just did it. It just slipped out."

Dark groaned. "You... moron." Daisuke frowned at the insult. "Why did you do that without me?"

"Huh?" Now Daisuke was confused immeasurably.

Dark smirked. His face muscles and skin were healing well—this feat didn't hurt anymore. "Well, I could have proven very useful in convincing her that you no longer want to date... If you catch my drift." Dark waggled his eyebrows suggestively in Daisuke's direction. Of course, Daisuke blushed.

"Oh... Dark, please shut up," Daisuke requested, pitifully.

An even more devious smirk trailed onto Dark's face as he leaned in to Daisuke's face and said, in one of the most seductive tones he knew, "Make me." The reddening of Daisuke's face, and now neck, were more evident than ever.

Before thinking about it, Daisuke was leaning in, wetting his lips, giving them a slight shine and softness. Dark's mouth opened faintly, in anticipation as well as in shock. Dark couldn't believe this was happening—it's true they'd done this kind of thing before, but every time it still came as a surprise to the phantom thief. Their lips finally contacted each other, and, rather than staying innocent (as they were stationed in living room still), the kiss directly proceeded to be as passionate as something on a cheesy soap opera.

Daisuke grasped a fistful of Dark's hair, and Dark's hands clasped Daisuke's jaw and nape. They pulled one another closer and closer, wanting to remain like that forever. Dark's tongue slipped into Daisuke's mouth, and the red head was more than accommodating to it. Moans soon filled the room. Dark's hands roamed Daisuke's body, leaving trails of sensitivity in their wake. Daisuke shuddered and pulled Dark nearer to his body, pressing his entire torso against the still damaged one that was Dark's.

A hissing sound escaped from Dark's mouth causing Daisuke to immediately stop what he was doing.

"Are you okay...?" he asked breathlessly, yet also exceptionally worried.

Dark glared at the younger boy. "Yes you moron... That feels awesome." Dark pushed his body onto Daisuke's once more, ignoring the pain, in the face of pleasure. An obvious arousal was insisting on being noticed, pressing itself against one another's bodies. Dark was positively elated.

Daisuke let out a breathy moan, and the reply he got was not what he was hoping.

"Holy shit. What... are you doing?"

It took a moment, but Daisuke did realize that the voice was definitely not Dark's—it was female. A stricken expression gripped Daisuke's features as both Dark and Daisuke turned wide eyes to the doorway. They choked on air.

"T-T-Towa!" Daisuke managed to stammer out.

She gave him an appraising look. "Daisuke, Dark," she greeted, unhappily. Towa sat herself down on one of the chairs in the room. She watched them untangle their limbs, an uncomfortable silence blanketing the room. Dark winced in pain from moving around so much, but Daisuke didn't notice. The red head's face could be successfully compared to rubies.

"I-I... I can explain," Daisuke started, unsure of what exactly he was going to say next. Though, when Daisuke thought about it, he didn't have to know what to say, he'd just need to say it. "Dark and I were... we were..." There was nothing coming to him. Crap.

"We were doing exactly what you think we were," Dark stated, slightly put off because Daisuke couldn't say something as simple as this. It wasn't as if they needed to hide it in particular anymore. Everyone around had accepted it; Emiko, Riku, Risa, Satoshi, even Daisuke himself! Dark cursed his companion.

Daisuke's face held a horrified expression as he waited for Towa's response to this. He didn't scold Dark for saying anything this time, as there was nothing he could say really.

"Well..." Towa seemed to be thinking about her next choice of words. Or she was hesitating before stating her true feelings. It was unclear to Daisuke. "...I must admit, it took you guys a while to admit it."

And, with that sentence, both of the males in room opened their mouths in shock. Towa was gone before they could even comprehend what she was implying. Or just blatantly saying. By the time it sunk in that Towa was not upset at all, both Daisuke and Dark were grinning together. Even though Daisuke hadn't technically confessed yet, they both knew the feeling they were sharing, and never wanted it to end.

* * *

I'm impressed with myself-- I updated. C:  
The final chapter / epilogue shall be posted before the twenty-third.  
Or on.  
Most likely on.

-Taryn c:


	20. Chapter 20

Oh my. This has taken FAR too long to finish. I apologize.  
BUT FINALLY IT IS COMPLETE.  
fml, I want to die because of this story.

* * *

**You**

**T**he next morning, everything was back to normal. Dark's injuries had healed enough for him to apparently return to Daisuke's mind; which is exactly why Daisuke woke up panting and filled with desire. Daisuke awoke to the sound of Dark whispering very sexual things to him—apparently these things had been influencing his dreams, because they were immensely sexual as well.

Daisuke scolded Dark automatically, yet, somewhere in the reaches of his mind, Daisuke also found it pleasant. In a strange sort of way.

But, really, that's what Daisuke was. Strange. He'd been referring to everyone around him as strange for a while, but it never occurred to him that perhaps he was also slightly weird. Daisuke figured that it was the people in his life that made him odd and awkward, like his mother and Risa, yet even if they weren't in his life Daisuke would be abnormal. This train of thought lead Daisuke to believe that perhaps it was his experiences that'd made him strange—something that had been proven time over to be the truth. Stealing paintings, changing back and forth from himself to Dark, and, not to mention, the deceptions that he was forced to endure in his own home were all on the forefront of Daisuke's mind. Something about these things though, didn't seem right; they weren't exactly what had changed him to be the person he'd grown into.

Next Daisuke considered that it was the man he loved and adored. Sure, Dark got him in loads of trouble all the time, with everyone around him, Dark made him stutter nervously and make excuses for ridiculous things, and not to mention Dark managed to woo Daisuke. That, in itself, was a pretty odd feat. To put all the blame on Dark made Daisuke's conscience unwell, thus Daisuke continued to contemplate this issue.

After a few moments, Daisuke realized that there was no one thing that had made him the way he was; it could only be an accumulation of all the reasons and more Daisuke had come up with. He smiled contentedly.

"Daisuke!"

The red head jolted out of bed, completely forgetting that it was morning and time for school. He noticed a slight... problem with his lower half. The tent in his pyjama pants was fairly distracting. Daisuke gulped before doing something he was pretty sure he'd never do. Daisuke walked over to the mirror and gazed at Dark.

"Help me?" he asked, shyly, gesturing a minuscule amount to his pants.

Dark's face lit up like a child on Christmas. "You bet, Dai-chan!" he exclaimed. Daisuke put a hand up to the glass on the mirror, signalling to Dark that he wanted to come inside. Dark's palm touched Daisuke's and magnetically Daisuke fell through the permeable surface, as he'd done previously. As soon as Daisuke was inside, he found he'd tumbled directly onto Dark's lap. He made no effort to move.

Dark moaned as he felt Daisuke press up against him. Daisuke's torso was between Dark's legs, his erection pressing directly on Dark's crotch. The violet haired male began to grind his hips upward, thrusting slightly. Daisuke gaped at this contact, contentedly. He added a pressure of his own to this mix and soon they were lying on the ground just rubbing their bodies together, because it felt so good.

Dark pulled Daisuke into a zealous kiss, completely skipping tentativeness. They groped, pulled hair, grasped arms, and pulled off clothes in a rush. Nothing was better than the contact between them. Being naked around one another was not a foreign thing and this fact became incredibly clear, for both were undressed before seconds thoughts could even be had.

"Dark..." Daisuke breathed.

"Mm... yeah?" Dark placed butterfly kisses all over Daisuke's neck and shoulders; tenderness leaking into each one of his movements. Dark tried his hardest not to frighten Daisuke away, because, as it seemed, they were finally going to do _this._

"I-I..." Daisuke couldn't get an entire sentence out, as Dark's fingers had trailed down his stomach and were coming up on his hip bones. Dark's digits continued downward, grasping at the hard flesh which was making Daisuke moan in the most delicious way.

"Dark!" Daisuke cried when he felt Dark's hand lightly clutch his member. Daisuke thrust desperately into Dark's hand, trying for more contact.

Dark captured Daisuke's mouth in a sloppy kiss. Tongues were everywhere, struggling to keep an air of civility to such an animalistic act—failing jovially. Dark's hand curled around Daisuke's erection and began to pump. Daisuke let out a cry of pleasure, whimpering in need immediately afterwards. Daisuke's short fingernails scratched at Dark's back, pulling him down for another kiss.

Drawing away from the kiss a moment later, Dark travelled down Daisuke's body until his mouth met with pert nipples. Still pumping, Dark nibbled on the pink nubs. Daisuke writhed in pleasure, yelling things like "_oh god..._" and "_yes!_"

The only thing that Dark had wanted to do was to give Daisuke all the pleasure he could. He wanted Daisuke to know everything he'd said was true, and he wanted Daisuke to feel his love physically.

"D-Dark! I-I think I'm gonna..." Dark ceased his motions. He pulled back from the entanglement they'd been in. Daisuke whimpered at the lack of contact. "What a-are you... doing?"

"Making this last as long as possible." Dark's voice was surprisingly clear. Husky, but clearly said. Daisuke gave him a pleading look.

"Puh-please... finish me off," he begged, pulling at Dark's hands. "W-we can... have sex, r-right after. Just please!" Daisuke was pressing himself to Dark in desperation. A smirk crossed the phantom thief's face as he knew that there was no possible way he could resist the look Daisuke was giving him. His hands returned to Daisuke's member, which was leaking with pre-come. Dark massaged the flesh there softly, until Daisuke came, shouting Dark's name on the top of his lungs.

The red head sat panting for a moment, before coherent thought returned to him. "Holy fuck, Daisuke," Dark began, "that was so hot." Dark couldn't conceal his blaring erection at this point; Daisuke stared at it blatantly.

"...Need me to help you now?" There was a coy look on Daisuke's face. Dark's jaw dropped.

"Hell yeah!"

-

School was an excruciatingly long ordeal—especially since Daisuke was exhausted from his activities that morning. Soon after Dark was finished off, Daisuke's mother came banging on the door, demanding that Daisuke stop being late for school. The red haired male promised Dark they could continue their activities later, assuring him that they would. Dark just beamed.

Lunchtime came around, and Daisuke was cornered by Satoshi, Takeshi, Risa, and Riku. They all wanted to speak with him privately. He smiled at them and swore to them that he would converse with them on a later date. Takeshi let it roll off his shoulders, smiling at his best friend, while the other three looked a little more insulted. Daisuke promptly ignored them and fell asleep on his desk.

By the end of the school day, things between Riku, Risa, and Daisuke seemed to have resolved themselves, despite Daisuke not speaking to either of them. Daisuke was curious about the apparent solution that he was not included in, but chose not to press his luck.

Satoshi caught Daisuke while the red head was walking home.

"Niwa-kun," Satoshi said, coming up behind Daisuke, just as Daisuke passed through the school gates.

"Ah!" Daisuke shouted, jumping away. He put a hand over his fluttering heart and smiled at his friend weakly. "A-Ah, Hiwatari-kun, don't... surprise me like that."

There was no apology; Daisuke knew one would not come. He began walking once more—Satoshi followed, matching Daisuke's pace.

Daisuke and Satoshi strode beside each other in a peaceful silence, Daisuke not once feeling the sting of an awkward silence. It was only when Daisuke's home came into view did Satoshi begin a conversation.

"Niwa-kun, I apologize for what I did the other day. Kissing you was wrong."

Daisuke mouth opened in astonishment, just staring blatantly at Satoshi. Daisuke stopped walking and stared blankly at Satoshi. A moment passed between the two, until Daisuke finally replied. "T-Thank you, Hiwatari-kun. I really appreciate you saying that."

Satoshi let out a small affirmative noise from his throat, looking away. "What I felt for you was not the truth of my feelings. I don't want you like that." There was a break in his speech. "We should be friends."

Daisuke's eyes shone in amazement. "O-Of course! That would be great," he responded, grinning widely.

Satoshi returned with a small smile. "I'm going home now," he stated, as emotionlessly as usual.

Daisuke nodded, placing a hand on the taller boy's shoulder, still smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sa-Satoshi-kun."

Although his recent declaration should have prevented him from blushing, it didn't. Satoshi's face was faintly pink as he briskly walked the other direction, Daisuke staring after him. Daisuke carried a shadow of the smile the rest of the way back to his home.

-

"Dai-chan, Dark, dinner!" Towa called up the stairs.

"Coming!"

Thundering footsteps were heard as the two raced each other down the stairs—laughter and teasing the entire way. Daisuke and Dark sat at the dinner table, seemingly unable to sit still, or to keep the grins off their faces. They were acting like children—jovial and buoyant.

Emiko peered at them from the doorway before entering the room herself. She seated herself across from the two males. The rest of the household filed in, the meal commencing.

"Thanks for the food," a chorus of voices rang.

Light, cheerful conversation filled the room accented by the sounds of knives and forks clattering and scraping plates. Daisuke and Dark were smiling the entire meal—Daisuke answering every prying question Emiko asked, while Dark chatted with Kosuke. It really was the perfect evening.

That is, until Towa asked one simple question. "Daisuke, do you love Dark?"

Daisuke choked on the food in his mouth, coughing automatically. Dark slapped him on the back in the least helpful way. "W-Why would... y-you ask me that now?" Daisuke asked, after clearing his throat out. Daisuke's face was slowly gaining pink color.

Towa shrugged. "I don't know. Seemed like a good idea."

Daisuke swallowed uncomfortably. "W-Well, I-I... um... I-I..." Daisuke's voice trailed off uneasily. He glanced at Dark to see that the phantom thief was staring directly at him. The unimpressed look prompted Daisuke to look away. He perused the faces in the room, noticing that everyone was looking back at him, intently. Daisuke smiled feebly.

"W-Well... This really isn't... how I wanted to say it, but yes, _I love Dark_."

Dark's face lit up brilliantly, grasping Daisuke's hand underneath the table. Daisuke was smiling as widely as Dark, finally feeling relief and satisfaction of declaring his affections. Towa beamed, not knowing what she accomplished, but knowing it was something big.

-

"I don't have much time left outside today, Dai-chan," Dark told Daisuke, breaking the stillness and comfort they'd been basking in—both lying on Daisuke's bed, their hands intertwined.

Daisuke's brow crinkled slightly as he glanced at Dark. "Aww, really?"

"Yep."

Another quiet filled the room. Daisuke's hand tightened around Dark's.

"Dark, I love you."

Dark laughed. "Dai-chan, you've been saying that almost non-stop for the past hour, I understand," Dark's voice was amused, yet his eyes were soft.

Daisuke blushed, but smiled. "I know... I just really want you to know that I do, especially after I made you wait so long for anything!" Daisuke exclaimed, snuggling towards Dark. The expression on Daisuke's face was mirrored by Dark as he pulled Daisuke on top of him.

Soft kisses were placed it Daisuke's hair, as Dark inhaled Daisuke's scent. "I love you too, Daisuke," Dark mumbled into the crown of Daisuke's head.

A mere moment of serenity passed before Dark untangled himself and stood, signifying it was time for him to go. Daisuke watched Dark, wishing the older male did not have to leave.

"I'll miss you."

Dark rolled his eyes. "I'll miss you too," he replied, obligatorily. Dark honestly didn't see what the big deal was. It was not as if they were truly ever apart, there was always a bond connecting them together—forever.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Dark." Daisuke watched as Dark began to fade from the natural world.

The thief smirked. "Marvelous. Perhaps there could be a repeat of this morning?"

Daisuke blushed a deep red, although he did not protest. In fact, he couldn't wait until the next morning, for his life to begin with Dark, properly.

"See you."

And Dark was gone.

* * *

I may have to die after this. Really.  
I felt like such a creep writing the "intimate" part...  
No idea how I did that when I was younger.  
;-;

-Taryn

ps- Thanks so much for the reviews. The amount of them really shocks me (I don't deserve it.)  
Sorry this chapter is so incredibly short. My bad.


End file.
